Kakasaku Y tú ¿Hacia dónde vas?
by zadie sassy
Summary: Sakura Haruno comienza su ultimo año en la preparatoria llena de sueños y esperanzas pero un incidente con su novio Sasuke Uchiha y la aparición de un hombre de cabello plateado harán que su vida cambie por completo. Sakura debera aprender a distinguir el verdadero amor de una emoción casual en un ambiente que a cada momento la hace dudar.
1. Chapter 1

Haruno Sakura caminaba a la parada del camión para llegar a la preparatoria, mientras pensaba un poco en su vida amorosa la cara de su ex novio Naruto le vino a la mente. Su actual novio era Sasuke Uchiha, el cual era el chico más popular de toda la escuela, él y Naruto solían ser mejores amigos hasta que Sakura termino su relación con Naruto y comenzó a salir con Sasuke.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura ya había llegado a la parada del camión, busco un asiento y se acomodó en la banca que se encontraba ahí, miro al cielo y suspiro. El autobús llego puntual y Sakura lo abordo con esperanza de que este fuera el mejor año escolar de su vida, al fin y al cabo sería el último antes de convertirse en una adulta.

Acomodada en un asiento a la mitad del autobús Sakura miraba hacia afuera, el conductor había hecho una parada pero tardaba más de lo usual.

-¡Rayos!, exclamo Sakura en alto para que el conductor pudiera escucharla.

El conductor la miro de reojo por el retrovisor e hizo una mueca rara, bufo y arranco el camión, justo iba a cerrar las puertas cuando volvió a frenar de golpe. Un hombre de cabello plateado subía a toda prisa por las escaleras del autobús, este se disculpó y agradecía al conductor por esperarlo, luego se dirigió rápidamente a tomar asiento y quedo exactamente sentado enfrente de Sakura.

Sakura quedo sorprendida por aquel hombre, pues su apariencia era de lo más rara, llevaba una máscara de color negro que cubría la mitad de su cara y vestía un traje del mismo color combinado con una camisa blanca, pero lo que más le atrajo de aquel individuo fue su cabello, el cual tenía frente a sus ojos.

- _Que hermoso cabello_ , pensó Sakura mientras sonreía para sí.

Debido al contratiempo del camión Sakura llegaba tarde a la escuela, así que en cuanto llegaron se bajó rápidamente y hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo, llego a tiempo a su salón en el cual se encontró a su mejor amigo Ino Yamanaka.

-¡Hey frentona! llegas tarde pero tienes suerte el profesor aún no ha llegado-

-No fue mi culpa, fuel la de un imbécil que no alcanzo el autobús.

Sakura se acomodó al lado de su amiga y miro de reojo a alguien conocido a fuera del salón y salió rápidamente.

-¡Sasuke!

-Hola hermosa- le contesto el apuesto chico recargado en una de las paredes del salón.

-¿Tienes clases aquí?

-No, solo viene saludar a mi novia.

-¡Oh Sasuke! mi día no pudo empezar mejor, gracias por venir, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también.

La pareja se abrazó y se unió en un beso apasionado, el cual fue interrumpido por Ino.

-¡Vamos frentona! el profe ya llego.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego Sasuke.

-Vengo por ti cuando termines la clase.

-Si ¡me encantaría!

Las amiga entraron a su salón y su clase de filosofía comenzó, su profesor se llamaba Yamato, era un tipo raro y su cara por momentos daba miedo. Sakura no presto mucha atención a la clase porque pensaba en el momento de ver a su querido Sasuke.

Debido a que era la primera clase esta termino temprano y no abarco las dos horas reglamentarias, así que Sakura e Ino decidieron ir a comprar paletas de hielo para apaciguar el calor que hacía en esa tarde. Después de su compra regresaron al salón ya que Sakura quería esperar a Sasuke ahí.

-Están ricas ¿no Saku?

-Mmm si claro

-Oye debo preguntarte algo frentona

-¿Que pasa cerda?

-Tú y Sasuke ¿ya lo hicieron?

Sakura se puso colorada y estuvo a punto de tirar su paleta de la impresión.

-¿Qué cosas preguntas?

\- Vamos es normal, Sai y yo ya lo hicimos.

-¡¿Ya lo hicieron?!

Sakura se acercó más a Ino

-¿Que te sorprendes? es natural somos novios.

-Si eso lo sé pero..

-Pero nada, ¿qué hay de ti?

-Pues yo..

-¡Yo quiero probar!, dijo un chico pelirrojo dándole una mordida a la paleta de Sakura.

-¡Gaara!

-¡Maldito Gaara! ¡Sakura ya me iba a contestar!

-¿Que te iba a contestar?

-¡Nada! Ino y yo solo hablábamos cosas de chicas.

-¡Rayos lo arruinaste! mejor voy al baño ya regreso.

-Parece que te salve de una situación incomoda ¿verdad?

-Sí, algo así

-Te extrañe Saku

-Yo también Gaara, aunque hablábamos seguido por teléfono

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo, yo quería verte

-Pues sí, habría sido divertido

-Sakura ¿sigues saliendo con el inútil de Sasuke?

-No es inútil y si sigo saliendo con él ¿porque?

Gaara se quedó callado un momento mientras reunía el valor suficiente para declarársele a Sakura.

-¿Quieres más paleta?

Gaara miro a Sakura y casi cae rendido por la hermosa sonrisa de su amiga.

-Si quiero gracias.

Gaara se acercó demasiado a Sakura, tanto que cada uno podía percibir la respiración del otro. Sakura se sonrojo pero intento ocultarlo, su amigo dio una mordida despacio muy lento.

-Sakura

-Dime Gaara

-Tú me gus..

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

-¡Sasuke!, dijo ella muy asustada mientras se separaba rápidamente de Gaara

-¡Aléjate de mi novia!

-Sasuke ¡tranquilo!

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? si estas coqueteando con este imbécil.

-Yo no hacía nada malo.

-¡No mientas zorra!

-¡No la insultes maldito!

-¡¿Que vas a hacerme?!

Los dos chicos comenzaron a propinarse golpes uno tras otro.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor!

Ino había escuchado los gritos de su amiga y al ver tal situación grito.

-¡Viene uno de seguridad! ¡Rápido sepárense!

Los dos escucharon e hicieron un gran esfuerzo para separarse. Gaara corrió hacia atrás del edificio.

-¡Gaara!

-¿Porque te preocupas por ese imbécil? ¿Te gusta?

-¡No digas tonterías! sabes muy bien que es un amigo muy querido para mí, lo conozco desde que era una niña.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Maldita zorra!

-¡Óyeme! ¿Quién te crees?

-No te metas Yamanaka, este es un asunto entre esta estúpida y yo.

-Sasuke ¿porque?

-¡Ya me harte de ti! ¡Terminamos!

-Pero Sasuke ¿tu acaso no me quieres?

-No.

-Pero..

-¡Cállate! ya tengo a una mujer de verdad no como tú, ni siquiera has querido tener sexo conmigo y así no me sirves, no vale la pena pelear por alguien como tú.

-Pensé que eras diferente.

-¿Y te lo creíste como una estúpida? yo solo fingí todo este tiempo, la verdad es que no te soporto, solo salí contigo para molestar al imbécil de Naruto y mira que si funciono.

-¿Cómo pudiste?

-Ni yo lo sé, solo me aguante el asco de verte y besarte cada día.

-Sasuke..

-¡No me vuelvas a buscar ni a venir de rogona!, ¡haz lo que quieras que no me importa!

El corazón de Sakura se rompió por completo, en menos de cinco minutos la imagen de la persona que quería y todo lo que ya había planeado se destruyó, su futuro, sus ilusiones, sus planes, todo su mundo se volteó de cabeza.

Camino sin rumbo por la escuela, en algún momento Ino le había dicho algo pero no presto atención realmente, ella quería estar sola. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la espalda de Sasuke alejarse y en su cabeza resonaban sus hirientes palabras.

Sin saberlo Sakura llego a la cafetería de la escuela y se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del rincón, solo mirando a la nada.

-Eres muy hermosa para poner una cara tan triste.

Sakura fue sacada del trance por una seductora voz masculina, inmediatamente pensó en Sasuke. Ella miro a su interlocutor y se quedó atónita al notar que era el hombre de cabello plateado que había visto en el autobús.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura trago saliva y tratando de aguantar el llanto hablo.

-Yo….

-Tranquila, le dijo el hombre de cabello plateado, mientras se sentaba a un lado suyo.

Sakura no podía detener su llanto, le tomo algunos minutos calmarse, pero aquel hombre nunca la apresuro, solo espero en silencio con una mirada apacible.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Verdad?, dijo ella muy nerviosa

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse, le contesto él.

-Gracias por…bueno…yo..

El hombre al ver que Sakura tenía dificultades para hablar rio un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, pregunto ella desconcertada.

-Nada, es solo que eres muy tierna cuando estas nerviosa.

Sakura se sonrojo.

-¿Qué cosas dices? Le dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Al fin una bella sonrisa!, dijo él de inmediato.

Al escuchar eso Sakura recordó de nuevo su tristeza y se quedó callada.

-¿Ya puedes contarme porque llorabas?, le pregunto mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Sakura no sabía muy bien que pensar, el hombre que tenía a su lado era un completo extraño, lo acababa de conocer. Pero aun así, por raro que le pareciera aquel individuo le daba confianza, además necesitaba sacar su tristeza.

-Te lo contare, pero me da algo de vergüenza ya que te acabo de conocer, ni siquiera se tu nombre, le dijo ella mientras miraba en otra dirección para no verlo a la cara.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi, hoy es mi primer día como profesor en esta escuela, tengo 27 años y me acabo de graduar de la carrera de Ingeniería mecatrónica y las materias que daré son matemáticas y acondicionamiento físico.

-¡Oh! Profesor perdón pensé que era un alumno, se disculpó ella con la cara roja.

-No te disculpes, gracias por verme tan joven, le dijo mientras reía un poco y se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es que de verdad se ve joven, dijo ella mientras lo observaba con detenimiento.

Sakura miraba a su interlocutor y entre más lo miraba más atractivo lo encontraba, miraba sus ojos, sus cejas, su lindo cabello y su intrigante mascara, se preguntaba que había debajo de ella.

-Y ¿tu cómo te llamas?, pregunto Kakashi haciendo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno, hoy empieza mi último año en la preparatoria, tengo 18 años, bueno los cumplo en un mes pero ya es casi como si los tuviera y pues no sé qué más podría decirle profesor.

-¡No Sakura!, dijo Kakashi de inmediato.

Sakura quedo atónita.

-Háblame de "tu" no me hables de "usted", te lo pido no me hables de una manera formal, no me quiero sentir viejo, dijo Kakashi mientras hacia una mueca como si llorara.

-¡Ah! Perdona Kakashi, yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, dijo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

-Muy bien así me gusta, dijo el muy contento –Sé que no es de mi incumbencia Sakura, pero ¿la razón por la que llorabas es por tu novio?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió? A lo mejor te puedo ayudar con tu problema.

-Pues yo salgo, bueno yo salía con un chico, ¿está bien si no te digo su nombre?, pregunto apenada.

-Está bien no te preocupes, si no puedes decirlo no tiene nada de malo, le dijo el con tranquilidad.

-Él y yo comenzamos a salir hace dos años justo después de otra relación.

\- Es decir que tu acababas de terminar una relación y comenzaste a salir con el ¿no?

-Exacto, pues el problema es que ellos eran mejores amigos y pues terminaron peleados por mi culpa.

Sakura hizo una pausa esperando algún comentario por parte de Kakashi pero el permaneció en silencio.

-Bueno el caso es que se dejaron de hablar y yo comencé a salir con este chico, todo era muy bonito, bueno solo fueron algunas semanas, posiblemente dos meses antes de que él se empezara a comportar de forma grosera conmigo.

El me presionaba para hacer muchas cosas y si me negaba se enojaba mucho, de hecho nos peleábamos casi todo el tiempo por lo mismo, luego apareció una chica que se enamoró de él y empezó a coquetearle, a mí me dieron celos porque a él parecía gustarle la chica y también coqueteaba con ella frente a mí. Cuando le reclame se enojó conmigo y dijo que era mi culpa por no complacerlo.

Sakura suspiro, sabía que lo que acaba de contar era vergonzoso y triste, sabía que eran cosas que ella no debió permitir.

-No te avergüences Sakura, dijo Kakashi como si adivinara el pensamiento de Sakura.

-Gracias Kakashi, dijo ella mientras le sonreía –Bueno para no contarte una historia muy larga, él y yo seguíamos peleando por esas cosas, por ejemplo si un chico se acercaba a mi aun sin la intención de ligarme él se ponía furioso.

Lo malo es que en ocasiones se enojaba tanto que llegaba a jalonearme o aventarme, es algo violento y no controla muy bien sus impulsos.

Y bueno ahorita yo lo estaba esperando en mi salón, estaba con un amigo muy querido, el llego y se puso celoso porque nos vio juntos, le intente explicar que solo hablábamos pero él no quiso escuchar, solo me insulto y mi amigo me defendió pero debido a eso ambos se fueron a los golpes.

-¿Qué paso después? Pregunto Kakashi con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Pues mi amiga los hizo correr con una excusa, él se quedó y yo me enoje porque todo había sido su culpa, él me dijo que no me necesitaba y que ya se había conseguido a alguien que si lo complacía en lo que quería, al decir esto último Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Kakashi la tomo entre sus brazos, Sakura se sintió a salvo en aquellos brazos tan fuertes que la hacían sentir cálida y en paz.

-Sakura, dijo Kakashi suavemente, -Él no te merece y es mejor que terminara, una relación así es destructiva ¿lo sabes no?

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien ahora llora todo lo que quieras que yo no te voy a reprimir, debes sacar ese dolor para que no se convierta en algo negativo en tu vida, sé que es doloroso despegarte de alguien a quien creías que era la única persona para ti y que la decepción es dura, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante estarás bien, le dijo el mientras tomaba un pañuelo y se lo extendía.

Sakura hizo caso a lo que dijo Kakashi y lloro tanto como pudo, él nunca dejo de abrazarla y cubrirla con su cuerpo. Luego de algunos minutos Sakura se calmó por completo, de alguna forma llorar en los brazos de Kakashi le ayudo para limpiar su mente, ahora se sentía como si se hubiera deshecho de una pesada carga.

-Gracias Kakashi ya me siento mejor, dijo ella mientras se apartaba lentamente del abrazo del maestro.

-Me alegro mucho Sakura, las rupturas pueden ser muy difíciles y si sientes que no puedes tu sola busca ayuda de los que te rodean, como tus padres o amigos, incluso si sientes que estas muy deprimida deberías considerar hablar con un profesional.

-Lo pensare Kakashi muchas gracias por el consejo, le dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

-Creo que es hora de clase, dijo Kakashi.

-Sí, ya es hora, no debo faltar a mis clases en el primer día, dijo ella sonriente.

-Pues espero verte de nuevo Sakura

-Yo también Kakashi

Sakura se despidió con movimiento de mano y se fue a su salón.

Su siguiente clase era psicología, llego al salón y se encontró con su amiga Ino.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?, le pregunto su amiga muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes Ino ya estoy mejor

-¡No te hagas la fuerte Sakura!

Sakura sonrió, sabía que su amiga la quería mucho.

-No me hago la fuerte, la verdad estuve pensando y estoy mejor sin Sasuke.

-¡Al fin entraste en razón!

-Sí parece que si, después de dos años de pura pelea también ya me canse, además él me quería forzar a tener relaciones con él y yo pues…

-Tranquila Sakura y perdóname creo que yo también te presione para que accedieras, dijo su amiga con la cabeza agachada.

-No pasa nada Ino, ya pasó, ahora solo queda seguir con mi vida y olvidar el cariño que le tuve a Sasuke.

-¡Muy bien Sakura!, dijo Ino mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Sakura.

-Vamos adentro, creo que acaba de llegar el profesor.

El maestro de psicología era una hombre joven muy apuesto, de cabello negro largo, lo llevaba amarado en una pequeña coleta, vestía unos vaqueros azules y una camisa negra. Todas las chicas se volvieron locas con el maestro.

A Sakura también se le hizo guapo el profesor pero pensó que Kakashi era más guapo aun con la máscara que traía en la cara, Sakura observo con detenimiento al profesor y le pareció familiar.

-Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y seré su maestro de la clase de psicología social.

A Sakura se le vino el mundo encima, era el hermano de Sasuke, nunca se conocieron pero lo había visto en fotos una vez que fue a su casa.

Ino pareció entender toda la situación y miro a su amiga con desconcierto.

Las siguientes dos horas a Sakura se le hicieron eternas, Sasuke y su hermano se parecían mucho, no podía dejar de verlo, además durante toda la clase el maestro tampoco le quito los ojos de encima a ella.

- _De seguro sabe quién soy,_ pensaba ella muy nerviosa.

Al terminar la clase, el maestro Itachi parecía que le quería decir algo a Sakura, pero ella salió rápidamente seguida de Ino.

-¡Que suerte la tuya frentona!, dijo Ino

-Ni me digas, ¡qué mala suerte tengo!, dijo Sakura mientras caminaban a otro salón para la siguiente clase.

El clima soleado se había ido y el cielo mostraba nubes negras acercándose.

-¡Oh no! ¡Va a llover!, dijo Sakura recordando que no había traído su paraguas.

-Es verdad, lo bueno que Sai ya tiene permiso para conducir y trae su carro, dijo Ino -Si quieres te llevamos Sakura.

-Gracias Ino pero no, no me mal entiendas pero hoy no tengo ganas de…

-Oh lo siento Sakura, interrumpió Ino al darse cuenta, -Sé que no quieres ver a una pareja amorosa mientras que tú..

-Ya lo explicaste bien Ino, así déjalo.

-Vale, perdón.

-Tranquila ya se me pasara, le dijo Sakura que entraba a su salón.

Debido al mal clima el salón ya casi estaba lleno y solo quedaban lugares enfrente, Sakura no era mala en matemáticas pero a veces se le dificultaban. Ino sonrió cuando vio a su novio Sai sentado al fondo quien le había reservado un lugar a ella.

-Mala suerte Sakura ahora tienes que poner atención, se burló Ino mientras se dirigía con Sai.

Sakura bufo y muy molesta se terminó sentando justo frente al escritorio.

- _Que día tengo y yo que pensé que sería un día fantástico, primero Sasuke, luego el clima y para finalizar con broche de oro estoy sentada en los lugares que más odio de salón,_ pensaba Sakura muy molesta mientras miraba a la ventana que estaba a su lado.

- _Al menos puedo ver a la ventana si me aburro de esta clase, ¡maldición! Y todavía falta la clase de acondicionamiento físico ¿Qué más me va a pasar?,_ se seguía lamentado.

-¡Buenas noches jóvenes! Dijo una voz varonil.

Sakura volteo de inmediato al frente, esa voz la conocía.

-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su profesor de matemáticas.

Sakura sintió un vuelco en el corazón, sonrió sin poder disimular y Kakashi al encontrase con su mirada también le sonrió.

Las dos horas de la clase se le pasaron volando a Sakura, Kakashi era muy bueno explicando y aun siendo la primera clase ya habían avanzado un tema.

-Muy bien creo que lo dejamos hasta aquí ya se pueden ir, dijo Kakashi.

Al instante muchas chicas rodearon al profesor, preguntándole su edad, si tenía novia, donde vivía, Sakura quería hablar con él, pero viendo lo ocupado que estaba mejor se fue con Ino y Sai al gimnasio que era donde tendría su última clase.

- _Al menos algo bueno paso, podre ver a Kakashi mas seguido,_ pensó Sakura, pero de inmediato reflexiono - _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es que acaso me ha flechado? Acabo de terminar con Sasuke no debería pensar en nadie más que en mí por ahora, primero debo sanar mi corazón. ¡Sakura no te enamores de Kakashi!,_ se decía así misma mientras se dirigía al gimnasio, ya había empezado a llover así que fue corriendo lo más que pudo para no mojarse demasiado.

Llego y fue al vestidor de chicas para cambiarse de ropa, ahí se encontró con sus otras amigas TenTen, Temari y Hinata, quienes ya sabían por Ino o que había sucedido entre ella y Sasuke, todas le ofrecieron un cálido abrazo y su apoyo incondicional, algo que Sakura agradeció infinitamente.

Salieron del vestidor con su ropa deportiva y se dirigieron a la cancha principal, Sakura quedo sorprendida al ver a Kakashi ahí.

-Buenas noches, soy Kakashi y por ahora seré su profesor de acondicionamiento físico, su profesor oficial se llama Yamato, pero él se ha reportado enfermo así que por el siguiente mes yo cubriré su clase.

Las chicas gritaron de emoción y los chicos algo celosos sonrieron.

Sakura lo miro con detenimiento, Kakashi se veía muy atlético, aun llevaba su máscara que le cubría la boca y parte de la nariz, pero ahora vestía un pants color negro con una camisa blanca de manga corta que dejaba ver sus musculosos brazos.

Kakashi dio inicio a la clase y los puso en equipos de cinco, empezaron a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento, a la mitad de la clase les dijo que podían jugar futbol o baloncesto si lo preferían, los la mayoría de los chicos se puso a jugar futbol en una de las canchas, mientras que otro grupo con más mujeres en él, se puso a jugar baloncesto de chicas contra chicos.

Al principio Sakura no quería jugar, pues no tenía mucho ánimo pero un ratito después Ino y las demás la convencieron para que las ayudara a demostrar que ellas eran mejores.

El juego se puso emocionante, Sakura e Ino hacían una excelente dupla, los chicos de futbol ya habían acabado y se habían pasado para ver el juego que se encontraba muy reñido, los hombres iban ganando solo por dos puntos.

TenTen anoto y dio tres puntos a las mujeres, el tiro que le dio la victoria a las mujeres fue el de Ino que les dio dos puntos más, el marcador quedo "20-23".

-Muy bien el equipo ganador fue el de las mujeres, dijo Kakashi con mucho ánimo.

Las chicas se felicitaron entre si y vitorearon a TenTen e Ino por sus fabulosas anotaciones.

-Felicidades todos lo hicieron bien, buen trabajo en equipo, les dijo Kakashi muy feliz –Ahora vayan todos a ducharse y a cambiarse, una vez que lo hagan ya se pueden ir.

Todos hicieron caso y se dirigieron a las duchas que se encontraban en la parte de atrás, las chicas se peleaban por ver quién iba primero, pues solo habían diez cubículos con ducha y ellas eran alrededor de veinticinco, Sakura no tenía prisa y espero su turno pacientemente, la lluvia no había parado y ella no traía paraguas así que de cualquier forma iba a esperar.

Al final solo quedaron ella e Ino, quien no quería dejar a su mejor amiga sola, al menos no después de lo de Sasuke, Sakura iba saliendo de la ducha y vio a Ino sentada en la banca esperando.

-¿Qué haces Ino?

-Te estoy esperando ¿no es obvio?

-Tranquila Ino, no es como que me vaya a suicidar o algo parecido, dijo Sakura mientras reía.

\- Yo sé que no frentona, pero me preocupas amiga.

-Gracias Ino, pero no te preocupes, ve con Sai que ya debe de estar cansado de esperarte.

-Sakura yo…

-Ino gracias, de verdad no te preocupes, quiero estar sola, aunque sea solo por hoy, debo limpiar mi cabeza y sacarme a ese animal de la cabeza.

Ino rio ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Vale, me iré, pero debes llamarme cuando llegues a tu cas ¿sí?

-¡Trato hecho!

Dicho lo último Ino salió y Sakura pudo oír a lo lejos la voz de Sai llamando a Ino preocupado, Sakura rio para sí y pensó en lo afortunada que era su amiga.

Sakura tardo unos minutos más y comprobó la hora en su celular, eran "8:30 p.m."

- _Aun no es tan tarde, pero no es precisamente temprano, mejor me voy de una vez antes de que deje de pasar el autobús._

Sakura salió del vestidor y se dirigía a la salida, cuando escucho unos pasos al fondo, se asustó y dio media vuelta rápido, quien salía era Kakashi enfundado en su traje negro. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido, dijo Kakashi.

-No traigo paraguas y espere a que la lluvia parara pero creo que no pasara.

-¡Ah! Yo estoy en la misma situación.

Ambos se rieron y se dirigieron a la entrada, miraron al cielo, aun se veía muy negro, la lluvia había cedido un poco y ahora era una brisa. Una sensación de nerviosismo recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura y comenzó a temblar.

- _¿Qué hago? ¿Le digo que nos vayamos juntos? ¿Y si solo me voy? Tal vez trae carro… ¡no que tonta! Lo viste en el autobús no trae auto, ¡rayos!_ , pensaba para sí, no quería que Kakashi se formara una mala impresión de ella, - _Si le pregunto puede que piense que me enamore de el por la plática y dirá que soy una chica muy tonta y enamoradiza,_ Sakura fruncía el ceño y seguía temblando, Kakashi la observaba preocupado.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?, pregunto Kakashi mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¡Si! ¡Estoy bien!, respondió ella muy nerviosa mientras daba unos pequeños pasos lejos de su interlocutor.

-Bien, entonces ¡vamos! Ya paro la lluvia.

Caminaron a la salida de la escuela, sin decirse una palabra, ambos iban nerviosos sin saber que decir. Llegaron a la salida y el ambiente se tensó entre ellos.

Sakura sentía que su pecho iba a estallar de nervios - _¡Rayos ni con Sasuke me había puesto tan nerviosa antes!,_ estaba a punto de decirle que ya se iba cuando de pronto…

-Y tu ¡¿Hacia dónde vas?! , Pregunto Kakashi de forma enérgica y algo atropellada.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sakura que se quedó sin habla por segundos, sintió su cara roja de la vergüenza porque Kakashi la miraba directamente a los ojos y de una forma muy seria.

-Yo voy para la parada del camión de la línea 2, respondió ella tratando de desviar su mirada al piso, -y tu ¿hacia dónde vas?, le pregunto en voz algo bajita.

-Voy para el mismo lado que tú, le contesto el mientras señalaba la dirección de la parada de autobús.

Caminaron en silencio a la parada, a pesar de que había muchos alumnos que salían también, Sakura no escuchaba nada más que no fuera su corazón palpitando fuertemente, sentía que la respiración le faltaba y sus manos sudaban.

Una vez en la parada del camión no tuvieron que esperar mucho para abordar uno, al subir el camión venia lleno, ambos iban de pie sin decir nada.

Kakashi por su parte estaba nervioso, no esperaba encontrarse con Sakura tan pronto, su corazón no podía soportar tanto.

- _Es una alumna y yo soy su profesor ¡no me puede gustar! ¡La acabo de conocer!, tal vez solo siento que debo protegerla porque es menor que yo, si tal vez sea eso, pero entonces ¿Por qué me atrapo su sonrisa? ¡Maldición!, ¡va contra toda lógica! ¡No te enamores de Sakura!,_ pensaba Kakashi, él se sentía confundido, nunca antes le había pasado, había ayudado a otras jovencitas antes sin sentir atracción alguna por ellas si no solo por el hecho de ayudarlas, pero esta chica tenía algo diferente y Kakashi no sabía que era. No es que estuviera enamorado, era muy pronto para decir eso, pero si le parecía bastante hermosa e inteligente.

De pronto la dulce voz de su acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi ¿te quieres sentar? Le pregunto Sakura señalando dos asientos vacíos frente a ellos.

-Claro, pasa tu primero Sakura.

Así Sakura se acomodó junto a la ventana y Kakashi quedo junto al pasillo.

Una vez sentados el ambiente raro entre ellos desapareció, ambos se relajaron y comenzaron a platicar de cosas burdas, reían y se contaban pequeñas anécdotas, Sakura estaba tan feliz que se olvidó de Sasuke por completo así como de su timidez frente a Kakashi.

-Oye ¿Qué tal que mañana comemos juntos?, pregunto ella muy entusiasmada.

Kakashi se sorprendió y si no hubiera sido por la máscara Sakura lo habría visto sonrojado, Sakura se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había preguntado.

Kakashi pensó la situación y sabía que por el momento lo mejor era no involucrase con Sakura, ella estaba saliendo en una situación difícil tal vez ella pensó en el como algo más que un profesor y eso lejos de ayudarla iba a ser perjudicial.

-No piense mal, van a estar todas mis amigas, le dijo ella de pronto riéndose nerviosamente.

-Oh gracias, si será un placer comer contigo y tus amigas, pero no te pronto nada porque no sé cómo serán mis horarios mañana, todavía no me los dan completos.

Sakura quedo aliviada y un poco triste ya que quería invitarle algo a Kakashi en forma de agradecimiento, pero eso podía esperar. Aun así también estaba sorprendida de su actitud hacia Kakashi, no sabía que podía ser tan confiada.

- _No estoy enamorada de él, creo que solo le quiero agradecer por hacer que mi día no fuera tan basura._ Pensó Sakura más tranquila.

-Kakashi yo te quería dar las gracias, hiciste mí que mi día no fuera tan malo, a decir verdad te dije lo de comer mañana porque quería retribuirte con una rica comida, no creas que hay otro motivo, le dijo ella mientras sonreía amablemente.

-Te creo Sakura, no te preocupes y no hay de que fue un placer haberte ayudado.

Kakashi se había tranquilizado también, pensó las cosas un poco mejor, - _Ella es muy linda me cae muy bien, creo que será mejor que la conozca mejor para saber si esto que siento es algo más que solo atracción física._ Pensó el mientras se fijaba si ya estaba cerca de su casa.

-Sakura me bajo en al siguiente parada, fue un placer pasar este tiempo contigo.

Sakura se sonrojo y Kakashi se recrimino mentalmente - _¡tonto! ¿Cómo me salen esas palabras? Ni a Miko le decía eso ¡¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?!_

Kakashi decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Bueno Sakura yo...

-Oye una última cosa Kakashi ¿Por qué traes una máscara?

-¡Ah! Es que tenía un resfriado y hoy solo la traigo por prevención.

Al decirlo Kakashi se quitó la máscara y dejo al descubierto su rostro por completo, Sakura quedo sin habla al ver la cara de su maestro, era realmente muy apuesto y sobre todo la sonrisa que le brindaba era hermosa.

-Ah lo siento Sakura debo irme.

-Si nos vemos mañana Kakashi.

Ambos se quedaron viendo sin saber si despedirse de beso o no, Kakashi al fin tomo la iniciativa y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, pero en ese momento el camión freno de golpe y los labios de Kakashi y de Sakura quedaron juntos en un tierno y pequeño beso.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ni Sakura o Kakashi sabían que pensar ni que hacer. Kakashi estaba rojo de vergüenza y se despegó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, miro por unos instantes a Sakura pero no le salían las palabras, ambos balbucearon cosas ininteligibles y Kakashi solo opto por irse a la parte posterior del autobús y bajarse rápido.

Sakura se quedó congelada en su asiento, muchas emociones la envolvían, no sabía muy bien que había pasado o porque. De pronto una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, el beso no le había resultado desagradable pero no esperaba que pasara eso con Kakashi.

- _Mañana hablare con él para decirle que no se preocupe._ Sakura suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Kakashi por su parte una vez que se bajó se quedó parado ahí mismo hasta que vio que el autobús se puso en marcha, no volteo ni una sola vez a la ventana donde sabía que estaba asentada Sakura porque no tenía el valor de verla a la cara, sentía una enorme vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar.

- _Pensara que soy un pervertido ¡Maldición!_

Emprendió el camino a su departamento y trataba de no pensar en Sakura, pero no lo conseguía, aun sentía sus labios suaves y cálidos en los suyos, de pronto dejo que esa sensación lo abrazara y sintió como su miembro se iba poniendo duro de poco en poco.

- _Tal vez si soy un pervertido,_ se dijo así mismo algo divertido

Se sintió avergonzado por los pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza pero también se sentía feliz, era extraño, aquella chica le parecía hermosa y al menos ya sabía que sabor tenían sus labios.

- _No creo que sea tan fácil alejarme de ella._ Pensó mientras metía la llave en la puerta de su departamento, - _Mañana hablare con ella, debo disculparme._


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana era hermosa, la lluvia de la noche anterior había contribuido a ello, Sakura se despertaba con la alarma de su reloj de mesa. Se arregló para ir a la escuela y bajo a comer algo, sus padres usualmente no estaban en casa pues salían muy temprano a trabajar y llegaban alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Sakura se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de soledad, era tranquilizador.

Una vez estuvo lista se dirigió a la escuela, caminaba un poco nerviosa con la cabeza llena de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, recuerdos que involucraban a Kakashi su maestro.

Llego a la parada del autobús y espero mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, Sakura respiraba con rapidez y a pesar de que no hacía mucho calor empezó a sudar.

- _¡Que nervios! Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no sé si de verdad quiero verlo ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Cómo debo empezar la plática? ¡Rayos no lo pensé!_ Sakura se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda, era una señora regordeta que la empujaba.

-¡Oiga!

-¡Avanza niña!, le recrimino la señora señalando al frente.

Sakura no se dio cuenta que el autobús ya había llegado y que los pasajeros ya lo estaban abordando.

-Perdón, dijo Sakura algo apenada y se subió a la unidad.

Respiro hondo y se acomodó en un asiento junto a la ventana, sonrió para sí mientras veía el paisaje local. La noche anterior se fijó muy bien donde había bajado Kakashi y estaba muy pendiente del camino.

-¿ _Lo veré hoy? ¡Que emoción! ¿Vendrá con su máscara puesta?... ¿Qué rayos hago? ¡Sakura no te enamores!,_ pensaba mientras intentaba calmarse.

Pasaron los minutos y Sakura llego a la parada de autobús donde Kakashi se había bajado, esperanzada miro a la calle en búsqueda de la curiosa melena plateada, pero no había nadie esperando el camión, triste bajo la mirada y se hundió en el asiento.

- _¿Qué esperaba?_

Sakura quedo ensimismada hasta llegar a su destino.

Bajo del autobús con algo de pesadez pero en poco tiempo recobro su ánimo, probablemente podría hablar con Kakashi después, no debía pensar demasiado las cosas al fin y al cabo solo llevaban un día de conocerse. Teniendo esto en mente Sakura avanzo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras buscaba a sus amigas en la explanada.

Sakura vio a lo lejos a Itachi el hermano de Sasuke y decidió cambiar de rumbo para no encontrarse con él, no estaba muy segura de el motivo para esquivar a su profesor pero algo en su interior le advertía sobre ese hombre.

Se dirigió a una parte más solitaria de la escuela ya que en algunas ocasiones sus amigas se juntaban ahí para poder platicar con más privacidad. Aunque le pareciera pesado el camino por lo grande de la escuela, prefería mil veces dar ese rodeo que encontrarse con el maestro Itachi.

- _Sasuke se parece mucho a él, no quiero hablar tener nada que ver con Itachi probablemente sea igual que su hermano…Sasuke._

En ese instante recordó todos aquellos momentos con Sasuke, esos recuerdos que hasta el día de ayer atesoraba tanto, suspiro con fuerza, no sabía cómo podría salir adelante, recordó con alivio las palabras de Kakashi.

Bajando unas escaleras entre los árboles se detuvo un momento y contemplo el paisaje frente a sus ojos, la escuela siempre le pareció hermosa, era muy grande, llena de árboles, arbustos y pasto. Era una bella escuela, además tenía muchos rincones algo escondidos y espacios que daban privacidad aunque a veces por las noches daban algo de miedo ya que eran lugares poco transitados.

Una vez satisfecha con el paisaje continúo su marcha, aun algo triste por Sasuke pensaba en como haría para olvidar todo lo que le hizo, olvidar todos los insultos, en fin como recuperar la confianza en sí misma, sintió miedo al pensar en Sasuke pidiendo perdón.

- _¿Lo perdonare? ¿Y si regreso con él? ¿Aún lo quiero?..._

\- ¡Sakura!, dijo una voz inconfundible que saco a Sakura de su dilema.

Era Sasuke quien estaba parado al final de la escalera.

-Sa...Sasuke ¿pero qué…

-Te ves muy bien hoy, dijo el mientras daba dos pasos adelante.

Sakura retrocedió un escalón.

-No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, dijo ella con una voz muy temerosa.

-Yo solo te hice un cumplido Sa-ku-ra

-Si gracias, bueno me voy, Sakura dio media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de ahí.

Pero Sasuke la jalo hacia él, quedando ella entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!, grito Sakura tratando de zafarse del agarre.

Sasuke tenía más fuerza que ella y no la dejo ir.

-¿Me extrañaste?, le dijo al oído.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No!, contesto ella muy nerviosa.

-¿En serio?, le pregunto mientras se acercaba a su boca.

Sakura no sabía que responder, ni que hacer se había congelado por completo, después de todo estaba entre los brazos del chico al que tanto quiso, su aroma, su voz y sobre todo esos ojos tan hipnóticos que poseía.

Parecía que Sakura caería de nuevo en el hechizo de Sasuke, pero recordó todo lo malo que había pasado con él, todas las humillaciones, gritos y peleas, sabía que ella era muy valiosa, si bien aún tenía sentimientos por el Uchiha eso no debía ser un impedimento para darse auto respeto.

Vio a Sasuke fijamente a los ojos y busco algo de amor en ellos, pero no lo encontró, solo vio egoísmo, en ese instante comprendió que el chico que tenía delante nunca la quiso. De inmediato una furia invadió todo su cuerpo porque recordó todo lo que hizo por él, todo el esfuerzo que puso en la relación así como el amor desinteresado que le ofreció desde un principio y que el no supo valorar ya que él solo buscaba a alguien que le brindara sexo cuando quisiera.

Sakura se sintió más fuerte y le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke en la cara, haciendo que este cayera dos peldaños y dándole oportunidad para huir.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me las pagaras!, grito furioso mientras ella se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Sakura corrió tanto como sus piernas se los permitieron ni siquiera miraba hacia atrás temiendo que si veía a Sasuke sus pies no le responderían más, de repente dando la vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien y ella cayó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto una voz masculina.

-¿Eh? Si…yo estoy bien gracias, contesto ella sobándose la cabeza y sin prestar mucha atención a su interlocutor, de repente recordó su huida y se para de inmediato.

-Oye tranquila ¿Qué te sucede?, le dijo aquel hombre mientras la detenía por los hombros.

-Es que Sasuke me viene siguiendo y yo…. Sakura se quedó muda al ver con quien estaba hablando, era Itachi.

Itachi arqueo una ceja y vio la mirada asustada de Sakura.

-¿Mi hermano?, pregunto él muy intrigado.

Sakura no respondió y se limitó a levantar su mochila del suelo, luego le sonrió nerviosamente a Itachi.

-Disculpe por haberlo golpeado, es que venía con mucha prisa, le dijo ella mientras hacia un ademan de disculpa.

Itachi le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto el mientras señalaba su cabeza.

-¿Ah? Si, fue un pequeño golpe nada más, dijo ella algo apenada.

-¿Por qué mi hermano te seguía? ¿Tienes problemas con él?

-Yo… es que, balbuceaba ella mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Itachi miro con detenimiento los gestos de ella y entendió que ese podía ser un tema difícil para la chica.

-Bueno si es algo que no me puedes decir no te forzare, pero debes saber que como maestro yo puedo darte consejos o ayuda si tienes problemas, le dijo el con un tono de voz muy seguro.

Sakura pudo sentir esa seguridad, algo en su interior le decía que esa persona era de fiar, no sabía explicarlo, era una voz que no dejaba lugar para la duda.

-Gracias maestro, le dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-Si te da vergüenza hablarlo conmigo apóyate en tus amigos u otros maestros, Sakura debes saber que no estás sola.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Pregunto ella extrañada.

-Tengo buena memoria, siempre me aprendo el nombre de todos mis alumnos y tú eres mi alumna en una clase ¿no es así?

-Es verdad, respondió ella mientras reía un poquito.

-Bueno no te distraigo mas, creo que ya casi es hora de ir a clase, le dijo el mientras le dejaba el camino libre.

-Sí, nos vemos profe, le dijo ella muy aliviada por el fin de aquella extraña situación.

Sakura respiro y camino a su salón.

- _¿Quién diría que él es amable? No se parece tanto a su hermano… pero aun así no puedo confiarme demasiado, probablemente sepa que tuve algo con su Sasuke…ahora que lo pienso mejor ¿Por qué nunca nos presentó?_

Sakura no estaba segura de poder fiarse de Itachi, pero decidió no pensar tanto en ello, busco su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón para ver la hora. Al revisar se dio cuenta que tenía mensajes y unas llamadas perdidas, se había olvidado que lo tenía en vibración.

Uno de los mensajes era de Ino, quien le decía en que salón les tocaba y le mandaba abrazos y corazones, Sakura sonrió ante esto y se sintió afortunada de tener una amiga tan genial como Ino.

El segundo mensaje era de Gaara:

" _Saku ¿estás bien? te quería pedir disculpas por lo de ayer en la tarde, hable con Ino y me conto lo que paso con ese imbécil perdóname Saku pero eres importante para mí y nunca me quedare callado si alguien te insulta"_

Sakura se sintió mal por Gaara ya que él se estaba culpando de todo.

- _Tengo que darle las gracias a Gaara y decirle que no es su culpa, él es mi preciado amigo no puedo permitir que se culpe de esto, los únicos culpables somos Sasuke y yo, nunca debí dejar que me tratara así._

Sakura llego a su salón y para su buena suerte Gaara estaba afuera platicando con Neji, un compañero de clase.

-Hola Gaara ¿podemos hablar?, le pregunto ella con una tímida sonrisa.

Gaara no se podía resistir a esa sonrisa tan inocente de Sakura.

-Hola Saku, sí, yo tengo algo que decirte, le dijo él mientras señalaba una esquina apartada en la que podían hablar sin interrupción.

-¡Gracias Gaara!, le dijo ella enérgicamente mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El quedo desconcertado y se rindió ante el abrazo de la chica de sus sueños, se embeleso con el olor de su cuerpo, su suave cabello y su dulce voz. Por su parte Sakura solo quería poder transmitirle su gratitud por completo.

-¿A que debo el abrazo?

-Por lo que hiciste ayer por mí.

-Siempre te voy a defender Saku

-Lo sé, por eso muchas gracias.

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, al fin Sakura se apartó y quedo frente a frente a Gaara sonriéndole.

-Oye y al final ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? Pregunto el algo temeroso, ya sabía la respuesta por Ino pero quería escucharla de Sakura para estar seguro.

-¿No te lo dijo Ino? Nosotros terminamos, dijo ella con la cabeza baja.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, dijo él fingiendo una voz arrepentida ya que en realidad se sentía feliz por la ruptura. –Pero ¿no piensas volver con él?, digo ustedes ya han roto como unas diez veces ¿no?

Sakura no contestó nada y solo desvió su mirada.

-Saku mira yo te…. Te quiero mucho y no me gusta verte sufrir por alguien así, antes ya habían pasado por esto y lo perdonaste ¿no es así?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, su amigo tenía razón y ella se sentía avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo Gaara? Le pregunto muy afligida.

Esto a Gaara le dolió profundamente, pero trato de que no se notara.

-Solo necesitas tiempo, le dijo el intentando que demostrar su tristeza.

-¿Pero cómo lo voy a lograr si lo veré en la escuela? De hecho me lo acabo de encontrar hace rato y trato de besarme, yo casi lo beso también, creo que aún lo quiero, le confeso ella.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste, le dijo ella con una voz pesada.

-¡Sakura no dejes que te manipule! ¡No te quiere!

-Pero ¿cómo sabes?

Gaara no pudo más con sus emociones y se enfureció con Sakura.

-Entiéndelo ¡No seas tonta! ¡No te quiere! ¡Nunca te va a querer!, todo este tiempo te ha usado y siguió contigo porque le pasabas por alto todo lo que te hacía, eres muy ingenua, dijo visiblemente molesto.

Sakura miro atónita a su amigo, no daba crédito a sus ojos, cuando es que él se había vuelto tan directo y poco amable se preguntó.

-Pero Gaara…

-¡Pero nada!, te engaña en tus narices Sakura tu ni lo notas ¿o sí? Estas tan metida en una ilusión que no ves la realidad, ¡mira esto a ver si ya te convences!

Gaara saco su celular y le enseño una foto de Sasuke besando a la chica pelirroja que lo pretendía, Sakura miraba la foto y no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Se llama Karin y voy con ella en una clase, él la acompaño y la beso frente a mí ayer antes de que tú llegaras a la escuela.

-No puede ser Gaara yo… decía ella entre sollozos.

-¡Pues lo es! Y ¿sabes qué? Si no te quieres dar cuenta es tu problema, no quiero ser tu amigo si sigues con un patán como ese que solo te usa, ¡adiós!, dicho esto Gaara se metió rápidamente al salón.

Ino que había visto toda la escena corrió con su amiga para consolarla.

-Sakura tengo que preguntarte algo y debes contestarme con la verdad, le dijo Ino muy seria.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Aun quieres a Sasuke?

Sakura medito un poco la respuesta y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso me temía.

-Es que yo… no es tan fácil Ino, hasta ayer aun éramos novios y me entero hoy que esta con otra ¿Cómo puedo hacer como que ya olvide todo y que nunca lo quise? ¿Es posible hacer eso en un día?

-¿Quieres regresar con él?

-No lo sé.

-¿Es por Naruto verdad?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-No dejes que la culpa guie tu vida Sakura, le dijo su amiga mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero es que yo le hice mucho daño cuando lo deje, dijo Sakura muy afligida.

-Ya sé cómo ayudarte ven conmigo, le dijo de pronto Ino jalándola.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tu solo ven frentona hazme caso, le dijo su amiga sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a un edificio algo apartado, Sakura seguía a Ino algo desconcertada, al llegar a su destino Ino se detuvo en el pasillo frente a una puerta blanca.

-Sakura ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo yo tenía problemas en mi casa?

-Si lo recuerdo Ino.

-Pues me deprimí mucho, aunque te tenía a ti y a las chicas no me bastaba para aliviar mi tristeza y no le veía solución a mis problemas, llegue a pensar en quitarme la vida.

-Ino…

-Pero algo en mi corazón me decía que debía haber una esperanza o un tipo de solución que me ayudara, Sakura dime ¿Tú quieres dejar a Sasuke?

-Creo que sí, no sé, tengo miedo de estar sola, le contesto apenada.

-¿Quieres que él te siga insultando, menospreciando y engañando?

-No quiero eso, quiero estar con alguien que me ame, dijo Sakura muy segura.

-Bien, entonces te voy a presentar con alguien que me ayudo con mis problemas cuando no veía solución es muy buen psicólogo te caerá bien, dijo Ino tranquilamente.

-¿Crees que estoy loca?

Ino rio un poco ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Para nada Sakura, un psicólogo no es para los locos, es alguien que te ayuda a ver tus problemas desde otro enfoque, mira yo soy tu amiga y te quiero mucho pero lo único que yo te diré es que Sasuke no te quiere, en cambio el psicólogo te ayudara a ver lo que verdaderamente te impide ser feliz y dejar una relación como esta.

Sakura quedo perpleja ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Pero ¿Cómo le voy a contar mis problemas a un extraño?

-Sakura no tengas miedo ni vergüenza, él te escuchara con atención, no te juzgara ni nada por el estilo, mira haz la prueba y platica solo un poco, si no te convence no vuelvas y ya. Dicho esto Ino llamo a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y salió a recibirlas un hombre joven, apuesto, alto, de cabello negro corto un poco rizado que vestía de manera casual.

-Hola Shisui, saludo Ino de forma alegre.

-Hola Ino ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias.

-¿En qué les puedo servir?

-Mira es que traje a mi amiga porque tiene algunos problemas y quiero ver si tú la puedes ayudar.

-Claro que si dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sakura Haruno, contesto muy apenada.

-¿Quieres pasar y contarme que sucede Sakura?

Sakura asintió y paso al consultorio.

-Sakura te veo en la siguiente clase, no te preocupes le diré al profe que te sentiste mal, dijo Ino mientras se iba.

-¡Ino! Grito Sakura sorprendida porque no pensó que se quedaría sola con Shisui.

-No te alarmes y siéntate donde gustes, dijo Shisui cerrando la puerta tras de sí y acomodándose en su sillón.

Sakura observo la oficina en la que estaba, era acogedora, había una gran ventana por la que entraba mucha luz, de alguna forma se sintió en otra dimensión, como si ahí no existiera nadie más que ella y Shisui, al parecer ni el ruido de afuera penetraba en la habitación.

-Dime Sakura ¿Qué sucedió?, pregunto Shisui con un tono de voz muy confiable y sereno.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi había llegado puntual a su clase de las 4 de la tarde, durante el trayecto tuvo la esperanza de encontrase con Sakura pero no fue así.

- _Probablemente tenga clases más temprano o tal vez más tarde._ Pensó mientras caminaba se acomodaba en su escritorio.

Ya no llevaba puesta su máscara así que llamaba más la atención, sobre todo de las damas y eso lo incomodo un poco, tratando de disimular saco un libro y se puso a leer mientras comenzaba la clase.

Continuo su jornada sin más preocupación, durante la comida que era alrededor de las 6 de la tarde recordó la petición de Sakura para verse y comer algo, se puso un poco nervioso, aun así se dirigió hacia la cafetería para intentar verla aunque sea de lejos.

A pesar de que Kakashi se había prometido mentalmente alejarse de Sakura por el bien de ambos algo en su cabeza no se lo permitía, es como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo sin ser capaz de anteponer la razón a ello. Con eso en mente Kakashi caminaba nervioso hasta que una voz conocida lo llamo.

-¡Kakashi!

El volteo de inmediato y vio a su amigo Itachi Uchiha.

-¡Itachi! ¡Que gusto! Saludo Kakashi muy feliz por volver a ver a su amigo.

-Lo mismo digo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo, ya sabes cómo es, dijo Itachi mientras lo miraba de forma seria.

-Oh entiendo

-Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?, pregunto el pelinegro.

-Doy clases, ayer empecé, contesto Kakashi mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Felicidades, ¿también trabajas? Pregunto Itachi con voz un poco baja.

-No, ya me salí de la agencia, después de lo del hospital decidí que era suficiente para mí y ahora solo me dedico a la docencia.

-Ah ya veo, lo siento no sabía que ya no vendías seguros, he estado trabajando durante este año, nadie me dijo nada.

-Yo pedí que no hicieran mucho alboroto, dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Vas a comer?

-Si, me dirigía a la cafetería.

-Vamos te acompaño.

Kakashi hizo un gesto afirmativo y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Llegaron al establecimiento que estaba abarrotado, caminaron entre la multitud llamando la atención de las mujeres quienes murmuraban cosas pervertidas. Ambos se sonrojaron y pretendieron que no escuchaban nada.

Kakashi buscaba con la mirada a Sakura de forma discreta tratando de que su amigo no se diera cuanta, ya que Itachi era una persona muy observadora e inteligente y por lo tanto capaz de leer a cualquier persona.

-¿A quién buscas? Pregunto Itachi con un tono curioso.

-A nadie, solo busco un lugar sin mucha gente, mintió Kakashi.

Itachi sabía que era mentira pero dejo el asunto así, ya tendría tiempo para descubrirlo.

-¡Mira! allá no esta tan lleno, señalo Itachi hacia un puesto de hamburguesas.

Se dirigieron al pequeño local y pidieron hamburguesas sin papas, las cuales fueron entregadas con rapidez por la encargada del puesto, la cual quedó fascinada con los dos maestros. Kakashi e Itachi pagaron el costo de la comida disimulando no darse cuenta de los piropos que la chica les decía y se fueron rápidamente a una banca un poco alejada.

-Shisui también está aquí, dijo de pronto Itachi mientras ambos se acomodaban en la banca.

Kakashi se sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

-¿No sabe cómo dar clases? Pregunto Kakashi mientras le daba una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Un poco, es muy torpe, dijo Itachi de forma despreocupada, -Conoció a una linda chica y no se la puede sacar de la cabeza.

-Ya veo, lo entiendo me ha pasado.

-A todos nos pasa.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras continuaban comiendo.

-A mi hermano le paso y no sé cómo ayudarlo, esta chica al parecer es muy bella y fuerte, no lo deja ir tan fácil, dijo Itachi de forma pesimista.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, sabía exactamente lo que Itachi le que acaba de decir, ellos solían ser compañeros en la agencia de investigación de la policía Uchiha y por tanto sabían cómo comunicarse las cosas con un código especial que pareciera común a los oídos de los curiosos.

Ellos junto a Shisui eran conocidos como los mejores agentes de la policía secreta, sabía que el hecho de que estuvieran Itachi y Shisui juntos significaba que la investigación que traían entre manos era muy peligrosa.

Lo que Itachi le acababa de revelar era que en la escuela se vendían drogas y que Shisui había descubierto que Sasuke, el hermano menor de Itachi, consumía cocaína y heroína pero no solo eso sino que posiblemente el vendedor podría estar conectado con el jefe principal de la organización con mayor distribución de droga en el país.

Kakashi sabía que dentro de esa revelación estaba implícita una petición de ayuda, no era un secreto para él ni para Shisui que Sasuke era lo más importante para Itachi, pues era la única familia que le quedaba después del asesinato de sus padres.

-Tranquilo ya se le pasara y no te preocupes por el tonto de Shisui yo le daré algunos consejos para que los alumnos no lo dominen, le dijo Kakashi a Itachi con un tono tranquilizador.

-Gracias, le dijo Itachi quien entendía perfectamente lo que su amigo le decía, pues significaba que les iba ayudar con la investigación en lo que pudiera.

Los dos amigos continuaron con una charla sin mucha profundidad, después de algunos minutos ambos se pararon y se fueron por caminos diferentes despidiéndose de forma despreocupada.

- _Por más que me quise alejar del trabajo de la agencia este me alcanzo,_ pensó Kakashi con un poco de pesar.

Siguió su camino a la última clase que era d de la noche, era matemáticas, recordó a Sakura pero sabía que no la vería en el salón porque era un grupo diferente.

Prosiguió con su marcha hasta que de lejos la vio, era Sakura con su amiga, el corazón de Kakashi palpito y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Ella se veía más tranquila y tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, Kakashi contemplo esta imagen y una vez satisfecho se alejó.

- _Creo que no tengo el valor para hablarle después de lo de ayer en la noche._

Al llegar a su salón dio su clase con normalidad y en punto de las ocho dejo a todos irse temprano, los alumnos se lo agradecieron y se marcharon tan rápido como les fue posible, algunas chicas se quedaron a platicar con él para preguntarle cosas sobres su vida. Kakashi les contaba por amabilidad, además sabía que así se ganaría la confianza de los alumnos y que le sería muy útil a la hora de indagar sobre la venta de drogas en la escuela.

Ya casi eran las nueve, un poco tarde y Kakashi de manera cortes se despidió de las chicas, estas muy felices se despidieron de él y se fueron muy contentas hacia la salida. Pasado unos minutos se dirigió a firmar a la sala de maestros, la noche anterior se le había olvidado marcar su salida y la secretaria lo regaño amenazándolo con descontarle el día si lo volvía a hacer, él se disculpó y prometió que no pasaría de nuevo.

Una vez que firmo su salida se dirigió a la calle para tomar el transporte, de camino logro ver a Sasuke Uchiha besándose con una pelirroja que llamaba mucho la atención pues vestía de una manera muy sexy. Kakashi los observo de reojo y siguió su camino como si no le importara.

- _Ya te encontré Sasuke._ Pensó mientras aún se dirigía a la salida.

Kakashi ya casi había llegado a la parada del autobús cuando alzo la mirada y vio a Sakura, en ese momento ella volteo y ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos, Sakura se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa al igual que Kakashi.

Sakura pareció recordar algo y se subió en el primer camión que llego, Kakashi se quedó congelado en ese sito, no había sabido reaccionar al encuentro tan repentino con su alumna, solo observo como el autobús se alejaba.

Sakura trataba de calmar sus nervios, no podía creer que acababa de encontrarse con Kakashi de una forma tan inesperada.

- _Que infantil soy ¿Por qué no le hable? Lo hubiera esperado…. ¡No! creo que fue mejor así, debo sanar primero yo y luego ya veré que hago._ Se dijo así misma tratando de evitar el nerviosismo al recordar el beso que Kakashi le había dado.

Ya estaba un poco más tranquila y repasaba el día tan especial que había tenido, la plática con Shisui sí que le había servido de mucho, entendió muchas cosas de sí misma en fin esa plática la hizo sentir como una chica diferente.

Había acordado con Shisui verse dos veces a la semana antes de las clases para que así ella no tuviera que faltar, tenía más confianza en sí misma respecto a Sasuke, pero sabía que necesitaría ayuda para lograr su objetivo, ser mejor cada día.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Sakura y Kakashi se encontraron en las escaleras antes de la primera clase, ambos se sorprendieron y se saludaron tímidamente.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura?, le pregunto el con un tono de voz muy suave.

-Muy bien Kakashi, respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye Sakura, lo de la otra noche en el camión, yo te quería decir que…

-¡No te preocupes! Tranquilo no pasó nada, dijo ella de pronto.

-Lo sé, pero yo me avergüenzo, perdóname, dijo el mientras se inclinaba en señal de disculpa.

-Te perdono, sé que fue sin esa intención.

-Gracias Sakura.

Ambos se miraron con gratitud, al fin el ambiente se calmó entre ellos y sintieron que podían hablarse normalmente.

-Vamos a clase Sakura.

-¡Claro! te sigo, le dijo muy feliz.

La clase de matemáticas término y Sakura se dirigió al gimnasio para la última clase que también daría Kakashi.

En los vestidores Ino le interrogo sobre la visita a Shisui del día anterior.

-¿Cómo te fue Sakura? Le pregunto Ino algo curiosa.

-Muy bien Ino, gracias por llevarme.

-¡Te dije que era muy bueno!

Ambas se sonrieron amistosamente y salieron a la cancha para tomar su clase.

Kakashi les puso a saltar obstáculos, como la mayoría no podía muy bien con el ejercicio él les ayudaba para saltar adecuadamente.

-Oye Sakura ¿No crees que el maestro está muy guapo?, le pregunto Ino mientras esperaban su turno para saltar junto con sus amigas.

-Guapo es quedarse corto, dijo de pronto Temari.

-¡Es verdad! Es sexy ¿no?, dijo Ino

Todas rieron ante estas afirmaciones.

-El otro día traía una máscara y no se veía su rostro pero hoy que no la trae me parece muy apuesto, dijo Hinata.

-Es cierto se ve mejor sin ella, dijo Sakura.

-Yo quiero ver que tan fuerte me agarra, dijo Ino con una voz pervertida.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada pero compartían el pensamiento de Ino.

Al fin fue el turno de las chicas para pasar, una por una intentaron dar el salto y como era de esperar Kakashi debía tomarlas de la cintura para que entendieran como deberían hacerlo de forma correcta.

Cuando fue el turno de Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa, pero se dijo a si misma que si lo veía como un profesor normal no habría tanto problema, solo era un salto y había visto la cara sin expresión de Kakashi con todas las chicas que pasaron antes que ella, incluso con Ino quien era de las más guapas de la escuela y con la que todo profesor se ponía nervioso.

- _No pasa nada, el solo me ve como su alumna._

Kakashi tenía un conflicto en su mente.

- _Es una alumna más, solo eso, es una chica, una chica normal… una chica bella con labios deliciosos... ¡No! ¡No pienses!,_ se decía a sí mismo para tratar de convencerse.

Kakashi vio a Sakura correr hacia él para dar el salto, reacciono y la tomo por la cintura para ayudarla a llegar al otro lado, ese instante a Kakashi se le hizo eterno, podía sentir la agitación en la respiración de su alumna, lo suave que era su cuerpo y las curvas que la ropa holgada escondían, se éxito y tratando de controlar su mente la dejo rápidamente del otro lado y llamo de inmediato a la siguiente chica tratando de simular prisa.

Sakura quedo desconcertada, pero se sintió aliviada de haber podido saltar.

Al finalizar la clase, Sakura espero a propósito por Kakashi.

Se encontraron en la puerta del gimnasio.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?, pregunto él un poco extrañado de verla.

-Te estaba esperando Kakashi, dijo ella mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

-Me hubieras dicho para no tardarme tanto en la ducha, dijo el con una risa algo apenada.

-No te preocupes, ¡ten! esto es para ti, al decir esto Sakura le extendió lo que parecía ser un cuaderno.

-Gracias, dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Es para que organices tus clases, es una agenda, yo misma la hice.

-¿Tú la hiciste? Gracias Sakura.

Kakashi abrió la agenda y noto los detalles con que estaba hecha, las hojas eran blancas y tenían la fecha escrita a mano, era muy bonita y sin duda le iba a ayudar a organizar sus asuntos.

-Qué bueno que te gusto Kakashi.

-Si me encanto pero ¿Por qué?

-Es mi manera de darte las gracias por escucharme, me ayudó mucho.

-Me alegro por ti Sakura, ahora es mejor que nos vayamos, es un poco tarde.

-¡Si!

Caminaron y mientras lo hacían Sakura le conto sobre Shisui, Kakashi se sorprendió pero no dejo que Sakura lo notara.

-Qué bueno que buscaste ayuda, hiciste bien Sakura.

-Lo sé, me siento mucho mejor.

-Pero no dejes de ir a la consulta, le dijo él con un tono amable.

-Claro que no, me hice una promesa a mí misma de mejorar.

-Así se habla.

Una vez acomodados en unos asientos en el autobús, Sakura hablo de pronto.

-Kakashi, debo preguntarte algo.

-Dime, dijo el algo intrigado.

-¿podemos ser amigos? Bueno quiero decir ¿quieres ser mi amigo? Dijo ella con la cara colorada.

Kakashi dejó escapar una sonrisa llena de ternura, en ese momento Sakura le pareció la mujer más linda sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Ya somos amigos Sakura, contesto él.

Sakura se puso muy feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Kakashi y Sakura se habían conocido, eran principios del mes de agosto y en consecuencia el calor abrazador del verano era sustituido paulatinamente por las lluvias ocasionales en la ciudad.

Sakura y Kakashi habían pasado algunas tardes comiendo juntos, en ocasiones solos y en otras acompañados por Ino, Sai, Temari, Hinata, Shikamaru y en algún momento incluso se les había unido el profesor Yamato, que al parecer se había hecho buen amigo de Kakashi.

Además de eso, por sugerencia de Ino y de Shisui, con quien seguía viéndose en terapia, había buscado cursos para distraerse con otras actividades, así que entro a un club de baile y se inscribió a clases de cocina.

El día era gris y la lluvia parecía no dar tregua así que Sakura llegaba un poco tarde a la escuela debido a esto, en el salón de clases se encontró con Ino.

-¿Qué onda Saku?, le pregunto su amiga muy animada, que se encontraba en la entrada del salón acompañada de Sai.

-¡Hola!, respondió ella mientras entraba al salón de clase y ocupaba su lugar.

Sakura miro hacia la ventana y por alguna razón el día le parecía bello aun con las nubes grises cubriendo el cielo. Suspiro y pensó en que sería un lindo dio, al fin y al cabo tenia semanas que no veía ni rastro de Sasuke, después del encuentro desagradable en las escaleras de antes no tenía ganas de saber de él.

-Saku ¿Qué piensas?, interrumpió Temari, quien se sentaba detrás de ella.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada!, respondió ella mientras reía nerviosamente.

El profesor Itachi entro al salón y todos tomaron sus asientos.

-¿Sasuke ya no te molesto?, pregunto Ino en susurro, a lo que Sakura respondió con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.

La clase casi transcurrió normal, hasta que a la mitad de ella el profesor decidió hacer un examen oral sorpresa, los únicos en pasarlo correctamente fueron Sakura y Shikamaru.

Al finalizar la mayoría de los alumnos salieron deprimidos debido al examen, afuera del salón Sakura se encontró con Sasuke. Se miraron a los ojos pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sakura se congelo de miedo y busco a Ino rápidamente pero no la vio, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente pero solo paso por un lado sin hacer nada más.

Sakura se desconcertó y se alegró al mismo tiempo de que ya no la buscara a ella, volteo rápidamente y lo vio hablando con su hermano, ella siguió su camino pero alguien la detuvo por el brazo, era Gaara.

-¡Gaara!, dijo ella muy sorprendida de ver a su amigo, pues no sabía nada de él desde el incidente con Sasuke al inicio del semestre.

-Hola, respondió el de forma tranquila.

-¿Por qué no me contestaste los mensajes ni las llamadas? ¿Por qué faltaste a clases?, pregunto ella en tono de reproche.

-Estaba ocupado, se limitó a decir él.

Sakura no intento sacar otra respuesta y se limitó a sonreírle.

-Necesito hablar contigo Sakura.

-Eso estamos haciendo ¿no?

-Sí…pero...yo…bueno

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Yo no sé si estoy bien pero… ¿Cómo vas con lo Sasuke?

-Pues bien, Shisui me ha ayudado muchísimo, dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Shisui?

-Si es un maestro o psicólogo no sé, pero el asunto es que me ha ayudado a superar mis miedos y a ver que había mal en mi mente.

-Ah ¿es como una terapia?

-Exacto, son dos o tres veces a la semana depende de su disponibilidad y también de lo que yo tenga que hacer.

-¿Has estado ocupada?

-¡Si! estoy en unas clases de baile, son divertidas e hice varios amigos ahí, también voy a clases de cocina, Shisui e Ino me lo recomendaron para distraerme y aprender algo nuevo y si me sirvió porque no era muy buena en la cocina.

-Perdóname Sakura, parece que yo no te he ayudado en nada solo te grite esa vez y ya ni te hable, dijo Gaara con un semblante claramente apenado.

-¡Claro que me ayudaste!, si no hubiera sido porque te enojaste conmigo aquella vez yo no le habría hecho caso a Ino de ir a ver a Shisui, tu enojo y preocupación por mí me hicieron darme cuenta que algo estaba mal.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip

-Eres muy amable Saku, yo de verdad lo siento, te he querido hablar pero me enojaba pensar que regresarías con ese imbécil.

-Eso no pasara, tengo a mis amigos, a Shisui y a Kakashi también que me cuidan.

-¿Kakashi?

-Es el profe de matemáticas y el suplente de acondicionamiento físico.

-¿Uno de cabello gris?

-¡Exacto!

-El me ayudo muchísimo también, somos amigos de hecho, es una persona muy amable y sabe escuchar.

Al hablar de Kakashi a Sakura se le iluminaba la mirada y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a este pensamiento, se veía más bella, Gaara no dejo pasar este hecho de lado y observo con detenimiento a su amiga.

La vio más hermosa que la última vez que se encontraron, él la había visto de lejos las semas que no se hablaron, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella le aprecia más bella, todo se veía mejor, su cabello, sus ojos verdes, sus labios se veían mas carnosos y suaves, su busto, sus caderas, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo era más bello y más sexy.

-Oye Saku ¿comemos juntos al rato?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Vale te veo en la café, en dos horas.

-Sí, que bueno que ya no estás enojado conmigo.

-Si perdóname por haberte gritado.

-No hay nada que perdonar, le dijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

En ese instante la mente de Gaara se llenó de pensamientos pervertidos sobre su amiga, ahora tenía el camino libre para conquistarla, ella se veía como una nueva chica y eso le daba esperanzas de que lo volteara a ver y se convirtiera en algo más que su amigo.

Se despidieron y Gaara vio alejarse a Sakura, suspiro y se dirigió a su salón, en el camino se encontró a Sasuke con la chica pelirroja, Gaara lo vio con desprecio y se acomodó en su lugar.

No le presto demasiada atención a la clase ya que sus pensamientos estaban completamente con Sakura, no pensaba declarársele ese día pero iba a hacerle alguna insinuación de ser posible, tal vez la invitaría a salir.

-Oye ¿vamos a la café? Le pregunto su amigo Shino al final de la clase.

-No puedo, quede de verme con Saku allá, quiero conquistarla.

-Ah ya, ¿no estabas enojado con ella?

-Si pero ya paso, al fin dejo al pendejo ese.

-Bien por ti amigo, sale te veo al rato en clase.

Gaara se dirigió hacia la cafetería muy entusiasmado con la idea de una cita con Sakura la chica de sus sueños, al entrar busco con la mirada pero no la vio, lo más probable es que aún no hubiera salido de clase.

Busco una mesa y ordeno dos hamburguesas con papas ya que sabía que a Sakura le gustaban mucho, mientras la esperaba pensaba en la forma en que se lo iba a decir y comenzó a sudar mucho, aun con el frio que hacia el no paraba de sudar.

Diez minutos después el corazón de Gaara daba un vuelco de alegría, pues Sakura iba entrando, pero la sonrisa de Gaara se borró un poco al verla acompañada de un tipo muy apuesto de cabello gris.

- _El profesor Kakashi si bien recuerdo_. Pensó algo triste, pero de nuevo recobro animo pensando que el profesor solo la había acompañado en el trayecto.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa de Gaara y Sakura los presento, ambos saludaron de forma cordial y Gaara se sintió desanimado cuando Sakura lo invito a sentarse con ellos.

Kakashi en verdad era simpático, hablaron durante una hora entera, rieron y Gaara se sorprendió de lo genial que era un profesor. La hora de la comida casi acababa y Gaara fue a tirar los restos de basura al contenedor, cuando regreso vio a Sakura y Kakashi mirándose de una forma diferente, Gaara sabia el significado de esa mirada.

Él observo muy bien a Kakashi mientras regresaba y se dio cuenta de que ese profesor se sentía atraído por Sakura, su forma de mirarla lo decía todo, ese pensamiento lleno a Gaara de celos.

Al llegar a la mesa se dio de qué hablaban de un festival o algo así.

-Fui el año pasado y fue divertido, dijo Kakashi dedicándole una sonrisa pícara a Sakura a la cual ella reacciono de la misma forma.

Al ver esta acción Gaara moría de celos por dentro.

-¿De verdad? Yo quisiera ir, dijo Sakura.

-Te invito a ir, si quieres, le dijo Kakashi.

-¿De qué hablan?, interrumpió Gaara para que Sakura no respondiera.

-De un festival que será en una semana, es de comida italiana, se hace cada año y llevan música y cosas curiosas para vender, le respondió Kakashi de forma tranquila.

-Se oye aburrido ¿no?, dijo Gaara mientras tocaba el hombro de Sakura en búsqueda de apoyo.

-A mí me parece divertido, dijo ella mirando a Kakashi

-Ya es hora de la siguiente clase ¿no?, volvió a interrumpir Gaara

Al oírlo Kakashi se paró de su asiento rápidamente

-Me olvide por completo de la hora, tengo una junta con el director, me voy nos vemos, dijo Kakashi y se fue rápidamente.

Sakura se puso de pie y suspiro.

-Vamos a clase Gaara

-Oye Sakura ¿no crees que es raro el profe ese?

-No ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué maestro come con los alumnos?

-Pues él, dijo ella riendo un poco.

-¿Pero no se ve algo mañoso?

-¿Mañoso?

-Si he oído que muchas chicas están enamoradas de él que incluso le han ofrecido favores….dijo Gaara con malicia.

-¿En serio? Pregunto ella un poco descorazonada.

-Eso he oído, son rumores.

Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada, no sabía de eso, pero su mente alejo cualquier mal pensamiento, lo poco que conocía a Kakashi le bastaba para saber que él no era de ese tipo de hombre, ya había visto antes a chicas lanzarse a sus brazos y él las había rechazado a todas.

-No te preocupes, él no es de ese tipo, dijo Sakura muy confiada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Dijo Gaara en tono de reproche

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas molesto?

-¿eh? ¿Yo? ¡No! Es solo que no sé cómo confías en alguien que no tiene mucho que conoces.

-Pues lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que es una buena persona.

El comentario sacudió la mente de Gaara y se puso aún más celoso.

-¡No me importa! Ese tipo no me gusta nada, se ve que trama algo malo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Kakashi ha sido amable conmigo, solo eso, no pienses cosas que no son Gaara, no sé qué te pasa el día de hoy.

-Yo quería comer contigo Sakura.

-Pues eso hicimos ¿no?

-Si pero yo quería estar a solas contigo no con ese maestro.

-Él y yo comemos juntos seguido, no lo iba a dejar solo así como así.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que me dejaste de hablar.

-¡Fue por tu culpa que yo me enoje!

-Pero ya paso, Sasuke y yo ya no andamos, ya entendí mi error.

-¡No es verdad! Dijo él muy enojado.

-¡¿Qué!? ¿A qué te refieres?, pregunto ella desconcertada pues no entendía la reacción de su amigo.

-Si fuera cierto, no te harías amiga tan fácil de personas como Kakashi.

-Ya te dije que él no intenta hacerme nada malo, solo hablamos, es mi amigo igual que tú.

La frase dicha por Sakura le dolió a Gaara demasiado, ya que pensar que un extraño ya estaba en el mismo nivel que él, quien ya la concia y amaba desde hace años era imperdonable.

-¡¿No me digas que te enamoraste de él Sakura?! Quien hablaba eran los celos de Gaara.

-Yo…. Sakura guardo silencio porque no tenía una respuesta a eso, ella aun no sabía si sentía algo más que afecto por Kakashi, se le hacía guapo y una que otra vez su cuerpo temblaba al verlo, pero no se había puesto a pensar en el amor ya que se había ocupado más de otras cosas.

-¿No respondes?

-Yo…. ¡No! ¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente?

-Pues porque debes tener cuidado Sakura, él podría hacerte daño, es mayor que tú.

-No pienses cosas que no son, Kakashi y yo solo somos amigos, nos estamos conociendo, dudo mucho que él se interese por alguien de mi edad así que tranquilo Gaara.

-¡No te acerques a él!

Sakura quedo perpleja ante la petición de su amigo, no tenía ni idea de por que actuaba así, pensaba que tal vez había tenido un mal día o tal vez se sentía celoso de su amistad con Kakashi.

-Tranquilo Gaara el cariño que yo siento por ti nadie lo tendrá, le dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Gaara se sonrojo pero trato de ocultarlo.

-Yo solo me preocupo por ti, se ve que ese maestro es mañoso con las chicas, tal vez solo se hizo tu amigo porque quiere hacerte algo pervertido.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que oía, estaba segura de que Gaara no era así algo debía haberle pasado para que estuviera actuando de esa forma, pero eso no justificaba que hablara mal de un maestro solo porque sí.

-No sé qué te pasa el día de hoy, pero no hables así de Kakashi, él no te ha hecho nada y no tienes pruebas de lo que estás diciendo, dijo ella algo molesta.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes?

-¡Si! El me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Ya estoy aquí para ti ¡ya no lo necesitas!

-¡No! ¡No estuviste! ¡Te fuiste!, grito ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Gaara quedo mudo ante la reacción de su amiga, tenía algo de razón, él la había dejado a su suerte, no le había llamado ni nada para saber de ella, no la había apoyado.

-Perdón, dijo el mientras tomaba la cara de Sakura con sus manos.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente, Gaara se sonrojo y miro con atención a Sakura, deseo perderse en sus bellos ojos para siempre. Por su lado Sakura miraba con ternura a su amigo y deseaba no perderlo nunca.

-Sakura yo te quiero preguntar algo, le dijo Gaara mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica con la mano derecha y con la izquierda bajaba a su cintura.

-Dime, dijo ella algo nerviosa por el movimiento de manos de su amigo.

-Yo….

Gaara fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura tomo su celular y contesto, mientras Gaara se quedó con la palabra en la boca e intento tranquilizarse. Después de unos minutos Sakura colgó y miro a Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Perdón era importante, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?, dijo ella guardando su teléfono en su mochila.

-Nada realmente, solo quiero que tengas cuidado con quien te relacionas Saku.

-Gracias pero de verdad no tienes de que preocuparte, le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Te acompaño a tu salón, dijo resignado ya que se había dado cuenta de que Sakura no iba a cambiar de opinión tan fácil respecto a su maestro.

Así ambos se dirigieron al salón de Sakura, en el camino se encontraron con Ino y Sai, platicaron un momento y siguieron su trayecto. Llegaron y Gaara se despidió de ella.

-Gracias por acompañarme Gaara.

-De nada Saku, es un placer estar contigo. Dicho esto Gaara se marchó satisfecho a su salón.

Sakura entro y se acomodó en su banca, suspiro un poco y en su cabeza retumbaron las palabras de su amigo "¿Te enamoraste de él?", el rostro de Kakashi se le vino a la mente y se sonrojo, era verdad que se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba con él pero ¿eso significaba que estaba enamorada? No lo sabía muy bien, pero de lo que estaba segura es que le gustaba la compañía de su maestro, su voz, su pelo, sus ojos. Sakura suspiro y se sumergió en estos pensamientos.

Sakura estaba encantada con pensamientos románticos, la idea de enamorarse otra vez le ilusionaba pero al mismo tiempo le atemorizaba, aun si era atracción real lo que sentía por Kakashi aún estaba el asunto de que él era su maestro, pero no solo eso sino más importante aún, no sabía si él se sentiría igual respecto a ella.

Con esto en mente se deprimió un poco, sin embargo trato de animarse así misma pensado que aun si lo de Kakashi se trataba de una ilusión infantil ellos dos eran buenos amigos y sabía que podría contar con él para siempre, no tenía muchas evidencias para pensar en ello, pero su mente y corazón realmente confiaban en Kakashi y ella haría todo lo posible para conservar su amistad y cariño.

Los pensamientos de Sakura se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la maestra Tsunade, una rubia hermosa que tenía a todos los chicos babeando por ella.

La clase transcurrió normalmente y al finalizar la maestra hizo un pequeño anuncio.

-Antes de irse debo preguntar por algunos voluntarios para que me ayuden con una investigación, dijo la bella maestra.

Los alumnos miraron curiosos a su maestra y se mostraron dudosos, ella al ver esta reacción agrego:

-Los que me ayuden tendrán puntos extras.

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Ten-Ten se ofrecieron como voluntarios, se quedaron después de clase con la maestra para discutir el tipo de investigación que deberían hacer.

La maestra dividió a los alumnos en equipos de dos personas y quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Ino y Lee.

Sakura y Neji.

Hinata y Kiba.

Ten-Ten y Temari.

Después de terminar la distribución les pidió salir del salón y volver a entrar cuando los llamara. Los primeros en entrar fueron Hinata y Kiba, al salir sus amigos los bombardearon con preguntas.

-Lo siento chicos, pero la maestra nos prohibió decir lo que nos dejó hacer, dijo Hinata algo apenada con sus amigos.

Todos se miraron expectantes y curiosos no sabían porque era tanto misterio.

Los siguientes fueron Ten-Ten y Temari, al salir les dijeron lo mismo que ya les habían dicho antes Hinata y Kiba.

-Ino y Lee la maestra los llama, dijo Temari.

-¡Que emoción! Al fin voy a saber de qué se trata todo esto, dijo Ino emocionada.

Mientras Ino y Lee entraban Sakura reviso su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje, era de Kakashi:

 _Sakura ¿hoy sales un poco temprano? ¿Quieres que tomemos juntos el autobús? Yo saldré como a las 8:30 aprox. ¿me esperas?_

Al terminar de leer el mensaje Sakura se sintió muy feliz y se apresuró a contestarle:

 _Claro que sí, ahorita ya salí pero estoy esperando a que la maestra me dé un trabajo para puntos extras, así que creo que saldremos igual, espérame porfa no sé si me tarde mucho. Estoy en el edificio E salón 211 por si sales antes me buscas, si no te veo en la parada del camión._

Sakura suspiro y se puso ansiosa por salir de una vez, ya quería estar con su maestro.

Al fin Ino salió y le informo que seguían ellos.

Sakura y Neji entraron, la maestra estaba sentada en su escritorio y su rostro era adornado por una bella sonrisa.

-Tomen asiento, dijo ella a lo que ellos obedecieron.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer maestra?, pregunto Neji.

-Pues cada equipo va a hacer un trabajo diferente, como saben nuestra clase de Antropología busca entre otras cosas entender la otredad, comprender nuestro entorno en las diferentes formas en las que se desenvuelven los grupos sociales, así que necesito que ustedes hagan una investigación sobre el comportamiento de un grupo urbano.

Sakura y Neji se miraron extrañados.

-Debe ser de campo, es decir deberán ser parte del grupo en cuestión.

-¿Y qué grupo debe ser? Pregunto Sakura.

-El que ustedes elijan.

-¿Pero y si elegimos el mismo grupo que los otros equipos? Pregunto Neji.

-Eso no pasara porque ningún equipo va a hacer lo mismo, todos harán diferentes cosas, al final de su investigación deberán presentar una exposición en el auditorio.

-¿No será en el salón? Pregunto Sakura.

-No, vamos a hacer un evento con los trabajos que le deje a cada equipo, será como un mini festival, obvio ustedes no son el único grupo al que se los he pedido y dependiendo de su presentación esa será su calificación.

-No entiendo, dijo Neji.

-Pues si su presentación es muy buena yo les pongo un diez en su calificación final en cambio sí presentan algo mediocre solo les pondré un punto extra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? Pregunto Sakura.

-El festival lo haremos el 23 noviembre más o menos, depende si no hay cambios en el calendario, es decir que tienen alrededor de tres meses para hacer su investigación y planear su exposición.

-Muy bien, dijo Neji.

-También debo pedirles que pongan toda su creatividad en el trabajo porque eso va a contar mucho y por ultimo como sus otros compañeros ya les habrán dicho no pueden decirle a nadie de que trata su trabajo ni decir que tienen que hacer este trabajo.

Sakura y Neji se miraron expectantes.

-Tranquilos chicos, no es que se haga nada ilegal o algo por el estilo, pero si alguno de sus compañeros pertenece o conoce a alguien del grupo que ustedes escojan podrían interferir con el proyecto. No es mucho tiempo para unirse a un grupo, así que deben tener la confianza de ellos lo más rápido posible o incluso si no lo logran deben informar porque paso.

Los chicos se quedaron aliviados, salieron al pasillo y se despidieron de la maestra. Al salir sus demás compañeros ya se habían ido.

-Pásame tu correo y tu Facebook para ponernos de acuerdo, le dijo Neji a Sakura mientras este sacaba su celular para guardar el contacto.

Sakura le dio su correo, su número de celular y su Facebook Neji también hizo lo mismo.

-Oye pero mejor hay que decidir más o menos que vamos a investigar ¿no?, pregunto Sakura, pues por experiencia sabía que entre más rápido tuvieran decidido el tema más rápido podrían trabajar.

-Estoy de acuerdo, dijo él.

Se quedaron algunos minutos discutiendo tranquilamente sobre qué tema elegirían y al final decidieron investigar sobre raperos, su segunda opción era los metaleros, ya que no sabían exactamente dónde buscar un grupo al que unirse.

-¿Sería bueno ir este sábado no? Pregunto Neji.

-Si ¿conoces algún lugar? Pregunto entusiasmada.

-Sí, uno de mis amigos suele ir ahí a escuchar peleas de rap o algo así, le dijo él mientras hacia movimientos de rap con las manos lo que provoco que Sakura se riera.

Sakura y Neji continuaron hablando y riendo un poco sobre cómo deberían ir vestidos y sobre artistas que buscar para saber un poco sobre el tema, estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que un hombre de cabello gris los había observado con un poco de recelo.

-Pues me despido Neji, al rato nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿sí? Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

-¡Si! al rato vemos eso, nos vemos, dijo él y acto seguido subió al tercer piso.

Sakura saco su teléfono, para ver si Kakashi le había mandado otro mensaje y sí que había mensajes pero no eran de Kakashi, el primero era de Gaara:

 _Te quiero Sakura, ten una bella noche, eres muy importante para mí nunca lo olvides._

El segundo era de Ino:

 _¿Dónde estás?_

Sakura le respondió que se adelantara que ella se iba a ir un poco más tarde.

El tercer mensaje era de Sasuke:

 _Aun eres hermosa Sakura_.

Este mensaje le dejo mal sabor de boca a Sakura, pero no la perturbo más de lo necesario, así que solo borro el mensaje y se dirigió a la planta baja para buscar a Kakashi.

-¡Sakura! Grito una voz detrás de ella.

Sakura volteo y vio a Kakashi caminando hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Kakashi! ¡No te vi! Le dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

-Es que subí por la otra escalera, te vi antes pero estabas ocupada con un chico, así que no te quise interrumpir.

-¡Ah! se llama Neji, es muy simpático, lo veré el sábado para…. Sakura interrumpió su relato al recordar la petición de Tsunade.

-¿Una cita?, pregunto Kakashi curioso y a la vez triste.

-¡No! ¡Para nada! Es solo….solo….

Kakashi se tranquilizó al oír esto, pero aun así su corazón estaba inquieto, la chica que tenía en frente le gustaba demasiado ya que en las semanas que habían pasado juntos él no había hecho más que enamorarse de ella y ahora pensar que puede estar con alguien que no fuera él solo lo hacía sentirse triste.

-Tranquila no tiene nada de malo, eres muy joven y hermosa, es normal que los chicos quieran tener una cita contigo.

-No es lo que piensas Kakashi, dijo Sakura apenada.

-Vale no te molesto más, le dijo el mientras le hacía una seña para caminar a la salida.

La pareja camino en silencio y llegaron a la parada del camión.

-Oye Kakashi ¿tienes algo que hacer el miércoles en la tarde? Pregunto ella muy apenada.

-Tengo clases, debo suplir a un maestro que al parecer pidió permiso para faltar ese día, le dijo el muy tranquilo.

Sakura se desanimó y bajo la mirada.

-¿Por qué?, pregunto él al ver el rostro triste de la chica.

-No por nada, dijo ella intentando simular una sonrisa. Al ver esto Kakashi iba a preguntar otra vez pero en ese momento llego el autobús y Sakura se dirigió rápidamente a la unidad para abordarla.

Una vez dentro los dos encontraron lugares y se acomodaron en ellos.

-Sakura dime ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada de verdad, dijo ella nerviosa.

Kakashi tomo el rostro de la chica con sus manos y la miro directamente a los ojos, ambos sintieron la respiración del otro y sus cuerpos temblaron al instante, a pesar de esto Kakashi no titubeo y volvió a preguntarle a Sakura que le pasaba.

-Bue…bueno…, titubeo ella sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Dime Sakura, dijo el con una voz tan suave y delicada que hizo que Sakura no pudiera pensar más que en la voz sensual de Kakashi.

-Es que el miércoles tengo una presentación de los cursos de cocina en los que estoy y pues yo quería ver si tú querías ir y probar lo que yo haga ese día, dijo ella muy apenada pero sin quitar la mirada del apuesto maestro.

Kakashi sonrió ante la reacción de la chica y deseo con todo el corazón pode besar a su alumna, la forma en que lo veía era irresistible para él, pero en el último instante en que se acercó más a ella decidió contenerse.

-Hare todo lo posible para ir Sakura, dijo el mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

Sakura no intento quitar la mano de Kakashi por el contrario intento acercarse más a él, su corazón latía muy aprisa, sus manos sudaban ella quería besarlo pero decidió que era mejor contenerse, no debía dejarse llevar tan fácil.

-¿De verdad vas a ir? Pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro, por ti haría lo que sea.

Sakura lo vio aún más sonrojada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho él retiro sus manos de la cara de la chica y se alejó un poco.

-Yo espero que no me mal entiendas yo…. No creas que tengo otras intenciones Sakura, dijo él muy avergonzado al pensar que su alumna lo tomaría como un pervertido.

-No te preocupes Kakashi, dijo ella mientras bajaba la cabeza intentando relajarse.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

Sakura no podía creer que estaba haciendo, estaba a punto de besar a su profesor, eso podía haberle costado su relación de amistad con Kakashi ya que probablemente el no estuviera enamorado de ella.

-Me bajo en la siguiente parada Sakura, dijo el con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Es verdad, que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿no?

-Sí, pasa rápido cuando estas con personas con las que estas a gusto.

Sakura le dedico una linda sonrisa mientras él se ponía de pie, se agacho para darle un beso de despedida, pero esta vez Kakashi quería hacer algo diferente y así aliviar un poco las ganas de besar a la hermosa chica que estaba con él.

Se inclinó y la beso muy cerca de sus labios sin titubear, Sakura quedo roja como un jitomate mientras él le sonrió pícaramente mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior del autobús para bajarse.

Una vez en la calle Kakashi se sonrojo y sonrió para sí mismo.

Mientras caminaba hacia su pequeño apartamento pensaba en la locura que acababa de hacer, no estaba seguro del porqué, pero Sakura de verdad le gustaba, era inteligente, atlética, hermosa y simpática, era la chica perfecta para él.

Entonces su mente se ensombreció al pensar que ella estuviera enamorada de alguien más, al fin y al cabo él era mayor que Sakura tal vez no querría salir con un viejo como él. Decidió sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y ser más positivo e intentar conquistarla.

Sabía que si lo lograba sería una relación prohibida, pero no le importaba, lo que había sentido cuando vio a Sakura platicando con Neji sin duda eran celos, eso le confirmaba que si estaba enamorado de ella.

Entro a su apartamento y decidió tomar una ducha, una vez en el baño la imagen de Sakura vino a su mente, su miembro se puso duro y decidió dejarse llevar por todo lo que imaginaba.

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba a su casa y pensaba en Kakashi y sus labios rozando los suyos.

 _-¿Fue una equivocación no?_ , se preguntaba ella, porque de lo contrario no entendía que pasaba.

Aun no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Kakashi, habían platicado por semanas, tenían cosas en común y nuca se aburrían hablando, pero aun así no habían hablado mucho sobre su vida privada, tal vez él tendría esposa o hijos, ella no sabía mucho de la vida de Kakashi.

La experiencia con Sasuke le había enseñado que era mejor ir despacio respecto al amor, que este puede ilusionar y deslumbrar pero que puede terminar de la peor manera, Sakura trataba de convencerse de que solo sentía cariño por Kakashi pero cuando lo comparaba con el cariño que sentía por sus otros amigos no eran lo mismo, Sakura se quebraba la cabeza pensando en esto y cuando se dio cuenta llego a su casa.

No ceno y subió directamente a su habitación, acostada en su cama pensó en Kakashi y en sus labios, en su voz y en sus ojos, no se los podía sacar de la cabeza.

- _Me gusta mi profesor_ , pensó ella mientras cubría su cara con una almohada.

De pronto su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Kakashi:

 _¿Ya llegaste a tu casa? Avísame cuando llegues Sakura._

Sakura sonrió y le contesto de inmediato:

 _Ya llegue, gracias por preocuparte, ten una linda noche._

Sakura suspiro y dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad en su cama, se sentía completamente feliz por ese pequeño mensaje.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, esta vez eran tres mensajes:

El primero que vio fue el de Kakashi:

 _Tendré una linda noche gracias a ti, tu compañía siempre me pone de buenas Sakura, ten dulces sueños y desayuna muy bien mañana no te mal pases, bye_.

El siguiente mensaje era de Neji:

 _Sakura soy Neji, creo que nos veríamos el sábado a las 8 en la parada siete del camión de la ruta verde, ya de ahí está cerca son como cinco minutos, te aviso por si no te veo mañana o el viernes, sale._

Sakura le contesto:

 _Bien te veo ahí sin falta, oye mientras voy buscando algunas bandas o grupos en internet ¿no? Para ver si nos sirven, si encuentras algo me dices, bye._

El último era de Sasuke:

 _Sakura ¿me extrañas? Yo si te extraño mucho, fui un tonto, perdóname por favor, TE AMO, eres lo más importante para mí en la vida, nadie puede reemplazarte, no me di cuenta de lo valiosa que eras hasta que te perdí, fui un imbécil, Sakura mi amor perdóname por favor._

Sakura soltó con desagrado el teléfono y se puso nerviosa, no sabría qué hacer si Sasuke la buscaba, después de su último encuentro tenía miedo de que él se apareciera mientras estuviera sola e intentara hacerle algo malo.

No contesto el mensaje y lo borro, fue a su computadora y se dispuso a hacer su tarea de investigación, se concentró en eso y el mensaje de Sasuke se le olvido, cuando vio el reloj ya eran las tres de la mañana. Alarmada rápidamente se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir.

Por la mañana en el departamento de Kakashi un teléfono en el fondo de un cajón sonaba sin parar, el adormilado Kakashi busco el aparato y contesto rápidamente, pues sabía que ese teléfono solo sonaría cuando algo importante en la agencia pasara.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi se puso el celular en el oído y escucho atento:

 _Busca la nube azul en el cielo rojo, akatsuki, llama a los perros, voltea la moneda un año y deberás estar en el mar de junio._

Kakashi quedo atónito, escucho el tono muerto del teléfono y volvió a depositarlo en el fondo del cajón. Se tallo los ojos y comenzó a vestirse y peinarse pues ya casi era mediodía.

El mensaje era claro para él y no le gustaba para nada.

"La nube azul", era el nombre de la misión en la que conoció a Itachi y Shisui además de enfrentarse por primera vez a Orochimaru, el mayor traficante de drogas y tratante de blancas en el país, él había tenido otras misiones con ese nombre pero la palabra "cielo rojo" era una clara referencia a la pérdida de su compañera Rin, la cual fue brutalmente asesinada por Orochimaru.

"Llama a los perros" hacía referencia a sus contactos pues los necesitaría por información.

"Voltear la moneda un año y deberás estar en el mar de junio" era una instrucción para encontrarse con alguien de la agencia, " _moneda"_ significaba el sol y " _año"_ era el tiempo que debía pasar, aunque este caso no eran meses sino horas. " _Mar de junio"_ era el día en que se celebraría la reunión, es decir el sexto día de la semana, ya que hay que recordar que junio es el sexto mes del año.

Así que su reunión seria el sábado al mediodía, el lugar no importaba, Kakashi solo debía salir a caminar trazando un triángulo con su trayecto y la persona de la agencia lo encontraría y contactaría con mensajes ocultos que solo el entendiera.

Kakashi tenía un mal sabor de boca, no le agradaba trabajar en otra misión, una cosa era ayudar a Itachi por fuera y otra estar en misión oficialmente, él sabía muy bien que nadie se podía salir de la agencia, una vez dentro duraba para siempre, lo único que le habían dado era un descanso, pero eso se había acabado, al menos tendría la oportunidad de vengar a su querida amiga Rin.

Pensando en su venganza dio un último sorbo al café que se había preparado, tomo sus llaves y se fue a dar su primera clase.

El día, para su sorpresa, estaba soleado, una vez que abordo el autobús su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al ver a Sakura sentada en un asiento.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, por suerte el asiento al lado de la pelirosa estaba desocupado y Kakashi se sentó ahí.

-Que gusto verte Sakura.

Ella se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

El teléfono de Sakura sonó y ella contesto, era Sasuke.

- _Hola hermosa ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-_ ¡¿Por qué me llamas?! Dijo ella muy alterada.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba ella y escucho con atención.

- _Te extraño mi amor, te quiero ver, al rato te paso a buscar, sé que tú me extrañas también_

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No te quiero ver! ¡No me busques maldito imbécil!

- _¡Mientes! ¡Tú me amas! No lo niegues tú deseas estar conmigo y yo solo quiero estar contigo, sueño con hacerte mía,_ el dio un respiro muy largo y provocador, _quiero tenerte en mis brazos Sakura, quiero sentir todo tu cuerpo en mí, quiero hacerte gemir de placer…._

Sakura estaba atónita y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, por alguna razón la voz de Sasuke aun tenía poder en ella, no es que lo siguiera amando, su voz le daba miedo, no sabía cómo actuar, no lo quería volver a ver pero estaba aterrada, comenzó a sudar y temblar pensando en que Sasuke la encontraría y cumpliría su cometido como fuera, Kakashi se dio cuenta de la actitud de Sakura y le arrebato el teléfono.

-¡No me importa quien seas no te metas con _mi Sakura_! (Kakashi hizo énfasis en esa ultima parte) ¡Ella no está sola!, el grito hizo que todas las personas en el autobús lo miraran de forma preocupada.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer.

- _¿Quién...quién eres?,_ preguntó Sasuke muy nervioso.

-¡Eso es algo que no te importa escuincle pendejo! ¡Más te vale dejarla en paz si no te las vas a ver conmigo! Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Sakura.

-Toma, le dijo mientras le daba el celular, -Perdón si te lo arrebate, acto seguido le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y ella enrojeció, no sabía que decirle a Kakashi, lo miro y sintió gran amor por él.

-Gracias Kakashi, le dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Kakashi se sintió en las nubes con solo mirar la sonrisa en la cara de Sakura, quiso tomarla en sus brazos y confortarla, se veía tan frágil y desprotegida que deseo poder cuidarla para siempre.

-¡Kakashi!

Él salió de su ensoñación con la voz de la chica.

-¡Se nos pasó la parada!, dijo ella mientras intentaba ponerse de pie para bajarse lo más rápido posible.

Kakashi se puso de pie rápidamente y no tuvieron más opción que bajarse hasta la siguiente estacion, una vez en la calle ambos corrieron tanto como pudieron para llegar a tiempo a las clases. Cuando llegaron al plantel no se dijeron palabra alguna y cada quien se fue a su respectivo salón.

Sakura logro llegar a tiempo la clase de Ingles con el maestro Iruka se sentó donde pudo sin prestar atención a sus compañeros, pues el maestro venía detrás de ella. La clase dio inicio y ella respiro aliviada.

-Bien chicos, reúnanse en equipos de dos, dijo el profesor mientras revolvía unas cosas en su maletín.

Sakura se acomodaba su banca e intentaba buscar a Ino cuando una voz desagradable y desconocida la interrumpió.

-¿Quieres ser mi compañera? Era Sasuke que estaba a su lado acomodando su silla cerca de ella, Sakura se congelo y no supo que hacer, ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

-¿Eso lo interpreto como un sí?, dijo él con una sonrisa muy satisfecha.

Sakura busco el auxilio de alguien, el profesor pareció ver el rostro confundido de la pelirosa y se dirigió a la inusual pareja.

-¿Sucede algo?, pregunto el profesor Iruka.

-Nada profesor ella y yo somos pareja, dijo Sasuke pasando un brazo detrás de Sakura, ella lo quito de inmediato.

-Muy bien, dijo el profesor y se alejó de ahí para revisar a los demás.

Sakura no dijo nada e ignoro a Sasuke, no sabía porque él estaba ahí, si no era su grupo, tal vez solo había entrado para molestar, no lo sabía, pero mientras tanto solo lo iba a ignorar.

-Atención chicos, lo que quiero que hagan es que resuelvan de la página quince a la treinta, los primeros tres equipos que acaben tendrán puntos extras, dijo el profesor mientras ponía un disco con música variada en inglés en su pequeña grabadora.

Sakura se dispuso a realizar la tarea dada pero Sasuke solo intentaba tener contacto físico con ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Uchiha? Pregunto ella mientras lo veía con una mirada fría.

-¿No me extrañaste? Dijo el mientras intentaba acariciar una de su mejillas, Sakura quito de inmediato su cara.

-¿Extrañarte? Hump, estoy más feliz sin ti, dijo ella muy satisfecha.

-No te quieras engañar Saku, sé que te importo mucho y que no puedes estar sin mi pequeña gatita.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Ah! Es verdad tu amigo de hace un rato ¿Quién era?

Sakura se puso nerviosa.

-¿Cómo van con las hojas? Les pregunto Iruka al ver que los dos alumnos no trabajaban.

-Lo siento maestro en eso estamos, dijo Sakura a modo de disculpa.

-Muy bien no se distraigan, dicho esto el profesor continuo monitoreando a todos los demás.

-Gracias por salvarme Saku, dijo Sasuke.

-No me molestes, ¿Cómo es que estas en esta clase?, pregunto ella un poco curiosa.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que estoy aquí para ti, dijo él y se dispuso a contestar las hojas del libro.

Sakura decidió no preguntar nada más, parecía que Sasuke no quería hablar sobre eso y ella lo aprovecho para que él dejara de molestarla. La clase continúo y Sasuke ya no molesto a Sakura.

Mientras tanto Ino estaba sentada con Sai en una de las bancas alejadas cerca del estacionamiento de profesores.

-Te amo mucho Sai, dijo ella mientras disfrutaba de estar sentada encima de su novio, Sai se limitaba a darle besos en su boca y cuello, lo que provocaba que ella se excitara poco a poco, él movía sus manos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos.

-¡Travieso!, dijo ella muy divertida mientras se desabrochaba un poco la bonita blusa blanca que llevaba puesta.

Él quedo hipnotizado al ver los dos senos grandes y redondos de su hermosa y sexy novia, se excito de inmediato y comenzó a lamerlos, ella solo se dispuso a disfrutar de los cariños de Sai.

Al cabo de una hora ambos terminaron su encuentro sexual, se vistieron y se acomodaron para descansar un poco.

-Me encantas Ino, dijo él mientras aun disfrutaba de las deliciosas sensaciones que ella le provocaba, Ino solo rio satisfecha.

-Valió la pena faltar a clase ¿no?, dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Sai.

-Lo valió por completo, dijo él mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la boca de Ino.

El momento romántico fue interrumpido de súbito por una voz masculina algo chillona.

- _Buen día mis queridos amantes_ , dijo la voz de algún lado.

Sai se pudo de pie de inmediato alarmado.

-¿Quién eres?

- _No soy nadie, solo disfrute de un bello espectáculo,_ dijo la voz mientras reía malévolamente.

-¡Eres un pervertido!, grito Ino

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Lo grabaste? ¿Nos vas a chantajear?, pregunto Sai muy molesto

La voz solo rio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, pregunto ella.

- _Yo no soy ese tipo de persona, solo disfrute junto con ustedes eso es todo_

-¡Bastardo! Grito Sai.

- _No es mi culpa que hagan ese tipo de cosas aquí_.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres? Pregunto ella

-Solo quería ofrecerles mi producto.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No compraremos nada tuyo!, dijo Sai muy enojado.

- _Bueno lo intente, pero por favor pruébenlo sé que les va a encantar._

-¿De qué hablas? Pregunto Sai.

De pronto Sai sintió como dos brazos fuertes lo tomaban por detrás y lo inmovilizaban, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por tela oscura, de lejos alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Ino pero justo cuando iba a gritarle que corriera algo le tapó la boca.

Al final de la clase de inglés Sakura se sentía muy cansada, estar ese tiempo con Sasuke había sido realmente agotador. Ella se levantó y entrego su trabajo, sorprendentemente ellos dos fueron los únicos que terminaron a tiempo, debido a eso el maestro los felicito y les regalo a cada uno unas gomitas de azúcar que llevaba.

-Gracias profe, dijo Sakura y acto seguido se fue a su asiento, tomo su mochila y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió tan lejos como le fue posible, estaba furiosa con Ino, pues esa era la única clase en la que estaban las dos solas, es decir sin Sai y los demás y habían quedado de no faltarían sin antes avisarse.

 _-¡Maldita Ino! ¡Me las vas a pagar!_ pensó mientras detenía su carrera para recobrar el aliento.

Se encontraba en el estacionamiento de profesores y le extraño verlo concurrido, en su mayoría eran parejitas que se besuqueaban.

- _No es buen momento para estar aquí_ , pensó apenada.

Dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a el edifico A, Sakura conocía un bello caminito por el cual le encantaba pasar de vez en cuando y se dirigió hacia ahí. Suspiro profundamente y borro de su mente todo el mal rato con Sasuke y sus pensamientos volaron con Kakashi.

El casi beso de la noche anterior la hizo sonrojarse.

 _-¿Y si lo hizo a propósito?,_ pensó mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la boca.

Sakura disfrutaba del bonito paisaje que le regalaban las flores de distintos colores, se dejó envolver en sus aromas y texturas, ella hubiera querido permanecer ahí para siempre, término el caminito y se paseó entre los edificios que tenía frente a ella, sabía que estaba dando muchas vueltas para ir a su salón pero no quería encontrarse con Sasuke.

De pronto doblo en una esquina y choco con alguien, ella cayó al suelo.

-Perdona, dijo una voz masculina.

Sakura miro hacia arriba y vio a un chico raro, parecía tener el cabello azul a media melena y este le extendía la mano, ella la acepto y se puso de pie.

-No hay problema, dijo ella mientras se sacudía un poco.

-Toma esto como disculpa, le dijo el chico mientras le extendía lo que parecía ser un chicle de fresa.

-Gracias no te preocupes, dijo ella, acepto el regalo y se lo guardo en la bolsa.

-¿No lo vas a probar?, pregunto el chico.

-Al rato, primero quiero comer, tengo hambre, dijo ella ya dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-Pero esta rico ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?

-No es que prefiero esperar, dijo un poco molesta ante la insistencia del chico.

-Te prometo que te va a gustar.

-Después lo pruebo, le dijo a modo de despedida mientras caminaba hacia los salones.

-¡No! ¡Tiene que ser ahora!, dijo él mientras la jalaba del brazo y sacaba de su bolsa otro chicle.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Tienes que probarlo para que así él me dé más!, decía mientras intentaba meterle el chicle a la boca.

Sakura no entendió y trato de zafarse del agarre pero no pudo, entonces le dio una patada en medio de las piernas, él la soltó y ella aprovecho para correr. Su huida no duro mucho porque un sujeto alto de cabello rojo se puso frente a ella y la atrapo.

-¡Suéltame! Grito ella desesperada.

-¡Tranquilo muchacho!, grito alguien más desde otro extremo.

Los tres voltearon hacia la voz, era un tipo alto y fornido, sus ojos parecían ser morados y su cabello era negro y corto.

-Ken, ella…, trato de decir el chico que le ofreció el chicle

-Ya se cubrió la cuota, ¡Juugo! Déjala ir, dijo el tercer sujeto. Al momento el chico la soltó, Sakura se quedó atontada, no sabía cómo debería actuar.

-Pero creo que ya vio demasiado, dijo el primer chico con el que Sakura tropezó.

-¿Es verdad?, pregunto Ken a los dos sujetos y ambos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

En ese instante un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura y comenzó a sudar frio, sabía que esos tres tipos iban a hacerle algo malo, no sabía explicarlo pero su instinto se lo decía.

Los tres la miraron de forma maliciosa.

-No importa que la cuota ya se haya cumplido aún podemos divertirnos con ella ¿no?, dijo Juugo.

Sakura busco por donde escapar, pero solo había dos salidas por ese pasillo y ambas estaban cubiertas, no tenía oportunidad contra los tres, su corazón latía muy rápido pero como si de un milagro se tratara dos profesores dieron la vuelta en el pasillo.

Sakura los miro fijamente deseando que siguieran de largo para que pasaran junto a ellos y así pudiera irse, pero cuando vio que los maestros se dirigían al segundo piso quiso gritarles pero Juugo dio un pequeño silbido que hizo que Sakura lo mirara rápidamente.

En la cintura de Juugo logro distinguir perfectamente una pistola, quedo muda y se aterro aún más, los tres sujetos esperaron a que las voces de los maestros se apagaran para seguir con su charla.

-Bien ahora serás buena niña y vendrás con nosotros, dijo Ken.

-Suigetsu enséñale el camino, dijo Juugo.

El chico tomo por detrás a Sakura y la llevo hacia la otra salida, ella caminaba con pesar y se resistía lo más que podía.

-¡Camina!, le gritaba Suigetsu.

-Sobra decirte que si intentas cualquier cosa estúpida te mataremos, le dijo Ken a Sakura señalando la pistola que traía Juugo.

-Nosotros solo nos queremos divertir contigo, dijo Suigetsu mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los glúteos de Sakura.

-¡No me toques!, grito ella.

-¡Calladita! que te vamos a hacer más cosas deliciosas, dijo Juugo mientras se tocaba la entrepierna.

Sakura se horrorizo, sabía que no se podría librar de este problema, pero de pronto apareció en la esquina el profesor Yamato acompañado de otros maestros.

-Hola, saludo Yamato extrañado de verla acompañada de tres chicos peculiares.

-Hola profe, dijo ella con una voz cortada.

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto Yamato, mientras tanto los otros dos maestros miraban a los tres chicos con curiosidad.

-Pues a decir verdad quería que me explicara algunas cosas, dijo ella zafándose del agarre de Suigetsu y colocándose frente a su maestro de inglés.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, Yamato había notado algo extraño en esos chicos y no quería dejar a su alumna sola con ellos.

-Pues vamos de una vez te explico, le contesto él con una sonrisa mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera junto a los otros profesores.

-Claro.

-Mira te presento él es el profesor Marcus da la clase de Fisica y este es el maestro Azuma da acondicionamiento físico, dijo Yamato ignorando a propósito a los muchachos, estos a su vez tomaron eso como una salida y se fueron rápidamente.

Al ver que se iban, Sakura respiro aliviada, saludo a los maestros y continuo su camino con ellos, caminaron un rato y llegaron al edificio B, ahí Yamato y Sakura se despidieron de Azuma y Marcus.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?, pregunto Yamato

-Si muchas gracias profe, le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Sakura me despido, anda con cuidado, dicho esto él se fue hacia la dirección.

Sakura sintió miedo otra vez, no quiso decirle nada al profesor Yamato porque no sabía si le iba a creer, su mente se llenaba de pensamientos aterradores, sintió que le faltaba aire y fue hacia un lugar en donde hubiera mucha gente, llego a la parte delantera de la cafetería y se sentó en una de sus bancas. Suspiro y su mente quedo en blanco.

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto una voz masculina, era Itachi que al ver el mal semblante de la chica decidió sentarse junto a ella.

Sakura reacciono y estaba a punto de correr ante la voz del Uchiha.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Él la sujeto del brazo rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto Itachi muy espantado.

Sakura miro bien a su interlocutor y se dio cuenta que no eran ni Sasuke o uno de los tipos de antes.

-Pe…perdón maestro Itachi, dijo ella y al encontrase con alguien conocido y no despreciable se echó a llorar.

Itachi no sabía que pasaba y opto por llevarse a su alumna a uno de los salones vacíos del edifico que tenían al lado. Cerró la puerta y la sentó en una banca.

-¿Qué paso? Le pregunto él con una dulce voz pero visiblemente preocupado.

Sakura no podía hablar, la impotencia se lo impedía, solo podía llorar, Itachi se dio cuenta y abrazo tan fuerte como pudo a su alumna. La consoló un rato hasta que se calmó.

-¿Estas un poco mejor? Le pregunto el mientras seguían abrazados.

-Si gracias, dijo sonrojada.

-Cuéntame que paso Sakura, le dijo mientras le brindaba una mirada comprensiva.

Sakura comenzó a contarle con detalle que paso incluso le conto su historia con Sasuke y sus encuentros después de que terminaron.

Kakashi caminaba a su siguiente clase, que era matemáticas y se sentía feliz de poder ver a Sakura de nuevo ya que a la hora de la comida no se habían encontrado como de costumbre.

- _Tal vez tenía cosas que hacer, tampoco vi a su amiga Ino, deben estar juntas_ , pensó divertido ya que cuando estaban juntas eran muy animadas.

Caminaba en los pasillos cuando al pasar por uno de los salones vio a Itachi abrazando a alguien Kakashi miro un poco mejor y se dio cuenta de que era Sakura a quien abrazaba.

Se puso celoso de inmediato y estaba a punto de irrumpir en el salón para que ese Uchiha quitara las manos de su querida Sakura, pero de pronto logro ver parte del rostro de la joven y ella se veía afligida. Sus celos desaparecieron al recordar que Itachi, al igual que Shisui, era psicólogo, tal vez él la estaba ayudando con algún problema, así que decidió seguir su camino algo triste y confundido.

Había llegado con veinte minutos de anticipación a la clase, por tanto el salón estaba vacío, entro y ocupo su lugar en el escritorio, suspiro y miro hacia la ventana.

 _-¿Qué problema podrá tener Sakura? ¿Por qué no me conto nada? Tal vez no soy de mucha ayuda para ella, después de todo no tengo preparación para poder brindarle ayuda que le pueda servir a superar sus problemas_ , pensaba melancólico, Kakashi quería ser el hombre que pudiera proteger a Sakura toda la vida, el que estuviera ahí para ella en todo momento.

La clase iba a comenzar y Sakura apareció en la entrada del salón acompañada de Itachi, Kakashi los miro serio sin expresión.

-¡Hola otra vez Kakashi!, dijo Sakura un poco alegre.

-Hola, le contesto él sin mucho ánimo.

Itachi se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, este fue devuelto por Kakashi.

-Nos vemos profesor Hatake, dijo Itachi a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos, contesto Kakashi.

Luego Itachi se dirigió a Sakura con una mirada tierna.

-Sakura sabes que estoy para ti, cualquier cosa que te suceda dímelo.

-Si gracias profe, hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Itachi la tomo por los hombros, le brindo una última sonrisa y con su dedo índice le toco la frente, Sakura se sonrojo un poco y asintió con la cabeza, entro al salón y se acomodó en su banca, aún estaba nerviosa por los encuentros de antes y gracias a la plática con Itachi sabía que podía confiar en él plenamente, ya que él no tenía nada que ver con su hermano menor.

-¿Te paso algo Sakura? Pregunto al fin Kakashi esperando que su amada alumna le contara sus problemas.

-¿Eh? ¡Nada!, contesto nerviosa.

-¿Segura?

-Si… bueno yo la verdad es que hoy tuve un encuentro con….

Pero Sakura se vio interrumpida con la llegada de sus demás compañeros, de nuevo no vio a Ino y a Sai, así que supuso que se habían saltado las clases juntos para irse a otro lado a divertirse.

Saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje:

 _¡Maldita Ino! Me abandonaste, ya te contare mañana o al rato pero me encontré con el imbécil de Sasuke en Ingles, ¡fue horrible!_

Kakashi dejo el tema y se limitó a dar su clase, al final de la misma espero a Sakura para poder preguntarle nuevamente en privado sobre sus problemas.

-Sakura ¿estás bien? Dijo Kakashi mientras recogía sus cosas del escritorio.

-Pues no muy bien Kakashi, dijo la chica suspirando.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me encontré con Sasuke en Ingles y para colmo de todo nos tocó ser compañeros de equipo, dijo ella tomando su mochila con algo de furia al recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Pero no dijiste que no tenían clases juntos?

-Si es verdad, no sé qué hacía ahí.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que me amaba y esas cosas estúpidas que ni él se cree, dijo ella mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida y se encaminaban al gimnasio para la clase de acondicionamiento.

-Tranquila Sakura, le dijo él mientras posaba su mano derecha en la cabeza de la chica, Sakura se sonrojo ante el acto y de regreso le brindo una linda sonrisa.

-En fin, casi toda la clase quería abrazarme o besarme o yo que sé, el punto es que no me dejaba en paz ¡fue horrible!, dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza en señal de cansancio.

-¿Y te siguió molestando después de clase?, pregunto algo curioso.

-No porque me fui, pero en el camino choque sin querer con alguien inesperado, dijo ella algo temerosa.

-¿Inesperado?, pregunto él mientras se ponía tenso al pensar que ella hablaba de Itachi.

-No sé si lo conoces, pero en si no me hizo nada, bueno quiso hacerme algo, yo….

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto él visiblemente preocupado, Sakura lo miro extrañada y bajo la mirada, Kakashi al temer lo peor él tomo fuertemente los hombros de la chica y le grito -¡¿Qué te hizo es infeliz?!

-Na…nada no me hizo nada, él quería que yo me comiera un dulce, un chicle más bien creo.

Kakashi respiro con alivio, se sintió un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento y soltó a Sakura.

-No me asustes así otra vez Sakura, le dijo el mientras bajaban unas largas escaleras que daban al gimnasio.

-Perdona, pero la verdad sí que fue un encuentro muy raro, él tipo insistía mucho en que comiera el chicle ese y no me dejaba ir, luego aparecieron otros dos, creo que también eran amigos, no sé cómo decirlo pero uno de ellos, pero me dijo cosas…

-¡¿Qué clase de cosas?! Pregunta Kakashi

-Pues dijeo que me…. Quería hacer cosas pervertidas, yo…

-¡¿Quiénes eran Sakura?!

-La verdad no lo sé, pero el profe Itachi me dijo que tal vez solo me estaban tomando el pelo para divertirse.

Kakashi pensó en las palabras que dijo su alumna y pensó en que tal vez esos chicos tendrían que ver con la investigación de la agencia y por eso había calmado a Sakura con esa explicación.

Kakashi tomo fuertemente a Sakura entre sus brazos para reconfortarla, el abrazo que los envolvía era muy íntimo y cálido, ambos tenían muchas emociones llenando sus cuerpos. Sakura se sintió muy segura entre los brazos de su maestro y el miedo se había disipado, mientras que Kakashi quería sentirse más y más cerca de Sakura y poder transmitirle toda la seguridad posible.

Se separaron y se miraron un tanto sonrojados.

-¿Estas mejor? Pregunto él mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Sí, gracias, le contesto ella mientras desviaba su mirada hacia los árboles que había alrededor.

-Oye volviendo un poco al tema ¿conocías a los tipos de antes?

-No nunca los había visto por la escuela.

-¿Dices que el otro tipo te quería hacer comer un chicle no?

-Si, al principio se lo acepte pero lo guarde y cuando le dije que me lo comería después se puso como loco, saco otro de su bolsa y me lo quería meter en la boca a fuerza y ahí fue cuando llegaron los otros.

-¿Aun tienes el dulce?

-¿Eh? ¡Si! Mira, le dijo ella sacándolo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Sakura lo miro extrañada pero se lo dio sin ningún problema, Kakashi lo agradeció y lo guardo con mucho cuidado.

-¿Y cómo te saliste de eso? Pregunto él mientras reanudaba el descenso de las escaleras.

-Pues cuando estaban los tres tipos juntos la verdad tenía tanto miedo que no me sentía capaz de moverme, pero de pronto apareció el maestro Yamato junto a los profes Azuma y Marcus, a ellos tampoco los había visto antes pero gracias a su aparición me pude zafar.

-Bueno igual y solo eran tipos raros ¿no?

-Puede ser, Itachi me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo te encontraste con él?

-Después de eso me fui a la cafetería y me encontré con Itachi, yo no me pude contener y llore frente a él, así que me llevo a un salón vacío para calmarme y le conté todo lo que me había pasado, bueno casi todo.

-¿Casi todo?

-Bueno es que él es hermano de Sasuke ¿no sé si sepas?

-Creo que alguien me dijo pero la verdad no me interesa mucho, mintió Kakashi.

-El punto es que no confió tanto en él, tal vez no sea mala persona pero cada vez que lo veo es como ver a Sasuke y solo me trae malos recuerdos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que no le contaste a él?

-Pues no le dije lo del dulce que te acabo de dar.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a él pero a mi si?

-Bueno es que yo confió plenamente en ti Kakashi, le dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa.

Kakashi miro a la chica que tenía en frente, después desvió su vista a su alrededor y noto que no había nadie cerca, su corazón palpito, sus ojos volvieron a los de alumna, se sumergió en ellos, miro los labios de Sakura y no resistió mas, la abrazo nuevamente y la pego tanto como pudo a su cuerpo, Sakura no se opuso pero se sorprendió con el acto de maestro.

-¿Kakashi?

-Yo te voy a cuidar siempre Sakura.

Él se apartó un poco para poder verla sin dejar de abrazarla, con su mano izquierda acaricio su hermoso cabello, su frente, sus mejillas y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, con la otra mano tomo con firmeza la cintura de Sakura y ya no pudiendo controlar sus deseos beso a Sakura en los labios de una forma tan erótica y sensual que ella fue invadida por una descarga de lujuria y pasión dejándose guiar devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad.

Él la arrincono en un árbol y estaba dispuesto a darle mucho más goce a Sakura, pero fueron interrumpidos por algunas voces que se escucharon a lo lejos, los dos se separaron rápidamente y caminaron a toda prisa sin mediar palabra alguna hacia el gimnasio.

 _-¿¡Qué acabo de hacer!? ¡Soy idiota!,_ se decía Sakura sin mirar a Kakashi a quien ya había dejado muy atrás.

Sakura estaba confundida, el beso con su maestro le había encantado sin duda alguna, pero era su maestro y ella una chiquilla, no sabía si era amor o solo lujuria. No quería pensar mucho en ello pero de pronto se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Gaara de que tal vez él solo quería tener sexo con ella.

- _¡No! Él no es así él no puede ser así,_ Sakura se decía esto a si misma hasta llegar a los vestidores de chicas.

-¿¡Qué acabo de hacer!? ¡Soy un imbécil! ¡Ella me odiara!, pensaba Kakashi que solo podía ver la espalda de su alumna que llegaba a los vestuarios de mujeres.

Kakashi trato de dar su clase como siempre pero no se concentró y mejor dejo que los alumnos hicieran lo que quisieran, trato de acercarse a Sakura pero ella lo evitaba y se quedó con sus amigas.

Cerca del gimnasio entre los arbustos un chico de cabello azul miraba fascinado su celular, en él había una foto de Kakashi y Sakura besándose, tratando de calmar sus ansias tomo un chicle de su bolsa y al comérselo sus ojos se tornaron morados.

El chico saco otro aparato y marco, una voz rasposa sonó del otro lado.

-Encontré algo que te va a interesar mucho Orochimaru, te acabo de mandar la foto.

El sujeto colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al estacionamiento de profesores, en el camino se encontró con una pelirroja muy sensual.

-¡Suigetsu! ¿Dónde estabas?, le grito ella.

-Descubriendo algo importante tontita, le contesto Suigetsu muy satisfecho.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante? Pregunto ella muy curiosa.

-Ya lo sabrás después Karin, mientras vamos con Sasuke y Juugo ya es hora de ver cómo están los nuevos miembros.

La pareja camino al estacionamiento y se dirigieron a una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados, ambos abordaron y el carro se puso en marcha.

-¿Por qué tardaron? Pregunto Sasuke que iba de copiloto.

-¡Fue culpa de este imbécil que no se apuraba!, es culpa de Juugo que lo mando a no sé qué cosa, dijo Karin.

-Bueno no importa apenas vamos a tiempo, Orochimaru ya debe haber llegado, dijo Juugo el conductor.

La camioneta siguió su trayecto por algunos minutos más hasta llegar a su destino: una preciosa mansión en un barrio popular.

Al llegar todos los ocupantes descendieron y se fueron a la parte trasera de la enorme casa, sobresalían dos puertas del piso y estas daban al sótano. Una vez todos abajo las puertas se cerraron y el piso comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, algunos segundos después el piso se detuvo y otras puertas se abrieron, el paisaje que mostraban era el de un conjunto de oficinas y cubículos vacíos.

El grupo avanzo con paso firme hasta una de las oficinas que ponía en la entrada "Familia", entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, al fondo había cuatro capsulas y dentro de ellas había personas que parecían estar dormidas, un hombre estaba al lado de las capsulas tomando lecturas.

-¿Cómo van los nuevos? Pregunto Juugo.

-Parece que van bien, pero se resisten, respondió el hombre de cabello gris y gafas.

-¿Se resisten? No había pasado antes ¿o sí?, preguntó Karin.

-Es que cambie un poco la formula, para que no fuera tan agresiva, ya ves lo que paso contigo, Juugo, Suigetsu y Sasuke, dijo Orochimaru mientras señalaba una mesa llena de tubos de ensayo llenos de una sustancia azul viscosa.

-¿Y de donde los sacaste? Pregunto Sasuke sin mucho interés, quien se había sentado en una esquina de la habitación.

-De la escuela, dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke se tensó pero no mostro más emoción, el hombre de gafas se dio cuenta de la reacción de Sasuke.

-¿Te preocupan tus amiguitos de la escuela? Pregunto el hombre con una voz llena de malicia.

-¡No digas tonterías Kabuto!, dijo Sasuke de inmediato poniéndose de pie para poder observar más de cerca a los pobres desgraciados que habían acabado ahí.

Sasuke miro de cerca a los sujetos, al primero no lo reconoció era un hombre alto de cabello corto café, camino al segundo tubo y se quedó helado, era una chica la que estaba ahí, alta y de cabello rubio, él la conocía muy bien.

-¿Cómo se llaman? Pregunto Karin.

Suigetsu se dirigió a una mesa en donde estaban distribuidas carteras e identificaciones.

-El primero se llama Makoto, la segunda es una linda chica llamada Ino, ¡oh sí! Yo me la lleve a ella, de verdad que sabe hacer ciertas cosas, dijo Suigetsu muy satisfecho.

-¿A qué te refieres tonto? , pregunto Karin.

-Nos la llevamos a ella y a su novio después de que tuvieron una rica sesión de sexo rápido, dijo con un tono demasiado vulgar y en respuesta Karin lo golpeo.

-¡Maldito pervertido! Le grito ella.

Suigetsu se recuperó rápido del golpe y continuo observando las identificaciones.

-El tercero es el novio de la rubia sensual y se llama Sai y por último el número cuatro es una chica que vi de camino hacia la escuela se llama Maho.

Sasuke no dijo palabra alguna pero se sentía un poco aliviado de que Sakura no estuviera dentro de esos tubos.

-Por cierto muy buen trabajo Suigetsu, dijo Kabuto mientras depositaba unos papeles en el escritorio.

-Gracias, dijo Suigetsu haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué lo felicitas? Pregunto Karin

-Él me envió una foto muy interesante de un viejo conocido, dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios de una manera perversa.

-¿Un conocido? Pregunto Juugo

-Sí, ustedes no lo conocen, pero tenemos cuentas pendientes, creí que no lo volvería a ver pero fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlo, dijo él sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Quién es? Pregunto Sasuke.

-Ahora no es momento de hablar Sasuke, después te contare los detalles, dijo Kabuto.

-¿Cuándo los dejara salir? Pregunto Juugo para cambiar de tema.

-¿A ellos? Pues creo que pasado mañana ya estarán listos, dicho esto Kabuto salió de la habitación seguido de Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu.

Sasuke se quedó unos minutos contemplando a los cuatro sujetos, poso su mirada fría en Ino la amiga de Sakura, pensó en como reaccionaria la bella pelirosa ante el cambio de su amiga y sonrió de manera perversa.

De pronto Ino abrió los ojos y pareció reconocer a Sasuke, pero no era así, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba ante la sustancia dentro de su cuerpo, se retorció dentro del tubo, comenzó a gritar frenéticamente y sus bellos ojos azules se tornaron color morado.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

El viernes comenzaba como cualquier día para Sakura, se levantó temprano, desayuno y se arregló para ir a la escuela.

En el camino no se encontró a Kakashi y eso la hizo sentir calmada, no había dejado de pensar en el apasionado beso que se había dado con su maestro, además algo la inquietaba, no sabía muy bien que era pero no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila.

Ino no le había respondido los mensajes y eso era extraño, pues hasta le había puesto que tenía un enorme acontecimiento que contarle, pero ni así su amiga le había devuelto el mensaje.

-¡ _Cuando la vea le voy a reclamar!,_ pensó ella tratando de calmar su inquietud.

Llego a la escuela y se dirigió a su salón, en el camino algo llamo su atención, una chica rubia estaba en mitad de la explanada bailando y gritando como loca, chicos y chicas a su alrededor vitoreaban y se burlaban a la vez.

Sakura la miro con lastima.

- _Es posible que ya este ebria, es viernes y muchos empiezan a beber desde temprano._

Un chico de cabello castaño trato de detenerla y hablar con ella, pero la chica lo aventó con una gran fuerza y le grito que la dejara en paz, Sakura siguió su camino y pensó que la chica se arrepentiría mañana pero no había mucho que hacer si ella no quería ayuda.

Era un poco temprano y no había llegado nadie al salón, se quedó afuera mirando recargada en el barandal, suspiro y dejo que el viento la envolviera y la liberara, aunque sea por un momento, de la tensión. Miro hacia abajo y vio a Kakashi sentado en una jardinera, su corazón palpito muy fuerte y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, pero no se movió de donde estaba, se quedó observando al apuesto maestro.

- _Parece que a pesar de mis esfuerzos me enamore de Kakashi…..si me enamore…. Quiero estar con él…._ Pensó Sakura mientras se embelesaba con el recuerdo del día anterior.

Una voz familiar la saco de la ensoñación.

-¡Sakura!, le grito Gaara desde un extremo del pasillo.

El grito fue tan enérgico que Kakashi que estaba a una distancia nada despreciable volteo al escuchar el nombre de aquella hermosa flor.

Sakura volteo hacia Gaara y lo vio dirigirse hacia ella muy rápido, Sakura se sorprendió y no estaba preparada para lo que seguía.

Gaara llego tan rápido que no dio tiempo a Sakura de hacer movimiento alguno, la tomo por la cintura y la beso, ella trato de zafarse y apretó los labios, pero Gaara arremetió contra ella con mucha fuerza y no despego sus labios de ella, la pego aún más a su cuerpo, aun así ella no cedió y no abrió la boca, pensado que su amigo estaría ebrio.

Sakura no entendía que le pasaba pero no la soltaba, casi parecía que su vida dependiera de ello, ella retrocedía lo más que podía pero Gaara no la dejaba ir y termino contra la pared.

Gaara estaba fuera de sí, su excitación era enorme y quería saciar su sed de Sakura, no le importo nada y la metió al salón que estaba abierto y la tiro al piso con violencia.

-¡Gaara!, grito Sakura tratando de levantarse, pero no le fue posible porque Gaara se le fue encima y la beso nuevamente.

Sakura no podía creer que su querido amigo estuviera actuando así, ella no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Gaara dejo de besarla y levanto la blusa de Sakura y comenzó a besar los pechos de su amiga.

-¡Gaara detente!, grito Sakura, ella no dejo de tratar de liberarse pero Gaara parecía poseer demasiada fuerza, Sakura pataleaba y se sacudía pero no lograba mover ni un ápice a su amigo.

Justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba metiendo sus manos dentro del pantalón de Sakura, una voz conocida irrumpió.

-¡Déjala en paz!, grito Kakashi mientras levantaba sin mucha dificultad a Gaara, Sakura retrocedió hasta la pared.

-¡Suéltame! Grito Gaara.

-¡No! Grito Kakashi mientras lo tiraba al piso con una llave de lucha.

Sakura lloraba intentando entender que había pasado.

-¡Te amo Sakura!, gritaba Gaara.

Kakashi volvió la mirada a Sakura.

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto el peli plata.

-Si…. Contesto ella en voz baja.

Gaara parecía estar fuera de sí, hablaba y balbuceaba muchas cosas, Kakashi trataba de calmarlo mientras lo mantenía contra el piso.

-¿Sakura sabes que le paso?, pregunto mientras seguía forcejeando con Gaara.

-No lo sé, de repente llego y él quiso…

-Tranquila vi todo y sé que intentaba hacer pero…

-¡Él no es así! Es mi mejor amigo, él es bueno, no sé qué le paso, dijo ella muy triste por Gaara que aprecia fuera de sí.

-Sakura ve por otro maestro y llama una ambulancia, mientras yo me quedo con él, ¡rápido!

Sakura hizo caso y se fue corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Una vez que Kakashi se quedó solo con Gaara, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y noto un tono morado en sus ojos. Él ya se había enfrentado antes a una situación parecida, con esfuerzo busco una bolsa escondida en sus pantalones a un costado de su pierna, de ella saco una pequeña jeringa, la cual uso para extraer sangre del chico, lo cual le resulto difícil porque no paraba de moverse.

Una vez que lo logro, guardo la jeringa en su bolsa escondida y con sus dedos presiono partes del cuello de Garra que segundos después caía "dormido". Una vez inconsciente Kakashi abrió los parpados de Gaara y notó que los ojos del muchacho eran de color normal.

- _Tal como recuerdo, ojos de un color extraño….así que han empezado a moverse._

Kakashi saco otra jeringa pequeña y tomo otra muestra de sangre y la guardo rápidamente.

- _Hace tiempo no pude hacer nada para ayudar a mis amigos, pero ahora si puedo ayudar a estos chicos y al fin me vengare de Orochimaru._

El peli plata se calmó y vio al chico con mayor atención, pensó que sería buena idea registrarlo por si poseía alguna pista.

De uno de los bolsillos de Gaara, encontró una nota, que a simple vista parecía un juego de gato, pero algo le llamo la atención de aquel papelito y es que había una pequeña gota de sangre en ella, lo considero importante y la guardo, busco rápidamente en sus otros bolsillos, encontró su cartera, cigarros y basura, sin pensarlo mucho esculco la mochila y encontró una moneda muy rara, era de color verde y tenía gravados que nunca había visto y al igual que el papel anterior lo guardo.

De repente escucho pasos apresurados a lo lejos y supo que debía ser Sakura subiendo a toda prisa, Kakashi toco con sus dedos el cuello del muchacho dando toques precisos y Gaara despertó tal como antes, gritando y sacudiéndose.

-Kakashi el maestro Yamato ya viene, fue el único que encontré y he llamado una ambulancia, estarán aquí en 10 minutos aproximadamente, ¿Cómo esta Gaara?

-Sigue igual, se calmó hace rato pero es posible que haya ingerido algo que le hizo daño

Sakura se arrodillo junto a Gaara y miro a su amigo ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? Le pregunto ella muy tranquilamente. Gaara parecía reconocer esa voz y se calmó al instante, pero sus ojos seguían de color morado.

Yamato entro corriendo y detrás de él los paramédicos de la escuela, Kakashi se retiró para que los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo, Gaara seguía viendo a Sakura fijamente, no le quitaba la vista y ella no se alejó de su lado.

-Señorita por favor aléjese para que podamos atender mejor al chico, le dijo uno de los paramédicos.

Sakura se levantó y en cuanto quedo fuera de la vista de Gaara el volvió a enloquecer, gritar y moverse para todos lados, Kakashi y Yamato tuvieron que intervenir para someterlo, fueron minutos muy angustiosos hasta que llegaron los de la ambulancia y se llevaron, con mucho esfuerzo, a Gaara.

Sakura quedo afuera de la escuela, de pie mirando cómo se alejaba la ambulancia, su corazón se partía, no sabía cómo ayudar a su mejor amigo, Kakashi se quedó a su lado sin decir una palabra por un buen rato. Le llamo a la mamá de su amigo pero no le contesto, así que le dejo un mensaje en la contestadora y le mando un mensaje a su celular.

-Voy a mi última clase, dijo Sakura y se fue lentamente hacia su edificio.

Mientras caminaba recibió un mensaje de la madre de Gaara, quien le agradecía el aviso y le escribía que también de la escuela ya se habían comunicado para ponerla al tanto, que ya iba de camino.

Kakashi miro alejarse a Sakura pero decidió que era más urgente mandar las muestras de sangre al laboratorio para saber exactamente a que se estaba enfrentado, saco su móvil y se comunicó con un doctor de confianza.

Minutos después se dirigía a dar su clase. Sus pensamientos estaban con Gaara, no lo conocía mucho pero por lo que había podido observar de él es que era un chico de buen corazón, se había dado cuenta de cómo miraba a Sakura y sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, de hecho le había extrañado forma en que se comportó.

Su clase acabo y le mando un texto codificado a Itachi, después se comunicó con su contacto para ponerse de acuerdo y entregarle la muestra. Pensó en Sakura y en el peligro en el que la chica había estado, de haber consumido ese chicle, aunque solo hubiera sido una mordida, estaría en el hospital al igual que su amigo.

- _Menos mal que le hable a Chiyo, la doctora, ella sabrá como controlar el avance de la droga que le dieron a ese chico, espero que no tenga secuelas graves._

 **En el hospital**

Chiyo, una doctora anciana se disponía a hacer su rondín por los cuartos de los pacientes, cuando de repente sonó una llamada de emergencia, al mismo tiempo su pequeño celular también sonaba, iba a ignorar la llamada hasta que vio el nombre del contacto: "Anbu", contesto al tiempo que se dirigía a la entrada donde debería estar el paciente.

-¡Diga! ¡Estoy en una emergencia sea rápido!, dijo Chiyo sin dejar lugar para saludos ni formalidades.

-¡El volvió!, dijo Kakashi quien estaba del otro lado del auricular.

La anciana se detuvo en seco por unos segundos, trago saliva y continúo con su rápida marcha para encontrarse con su futuro paciente.

-¿Algo más? Pregunto desesperada la mujer.

-El paciente que llegara muy pronto, si no es acaso que ya está en el hospital, es una víctima de las ambiciones de él.

-Entiendo, ¡no me lo arrebatara!, una vez dicho esto colgó, ya había llegado a la camilla del paciente que iba entrando en medio de un gran alboroto.

Chiyo lo examino mientras lo conducían a una sala, no pudo dejar escapar la tonalidad de sus ojos, su piel también se tornaba de otro color como si se estuviera pudriendo la carne. Llegaron rápidamente a la sala, el muchacho no había dejado de patalear ni de gritar.

-¡Adminístrenle un cálmate!, ordeno Chiyo.

-¡No!, grito uno de los paramédico de la ambulancia, -Ya se le han administrado y no le hacen efecto, si le administran más podrían causarle daños irreversibles, le dijo al tiempo que le extendía una bitácora con lo se le había inyectado hasta su llegada al hospital.

Chiyo se lo pensó unos segundos, respiro profundo y con sus dedos toco partes del cuello del chico, el dejo de moverse y se quedó quieto, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y antes de que cualquiera preguntara algo Chiyo les ordeno traer ciertas cosas y medicamentos. A quienes se quedaron en la sala, entre enfermeras y asistentes les dijo:

-No es nada fuera del otro mundo, solo toque ciertos puntos del cuerpo que lo inmovilizan pero eso no quiere decir que está curado, solo me permite poder tratarlo, pero desgraciadamente esto es peligroso no puedo tenerlo así más de veinte minutos, al decir esto miro a uno de los asistentes para darle a entender que él debería estar al pendiente del tiempo, debo salvarlo en menos de ese tiempo. Todos se miraron entre sí con preocupación.

Chiyo saco muestras de sangre y las envió al laboratorio, le administro algunos medicamentos.

-¡Quince minutos!, grito el enfermero, al instante Chiyo volvió a aplicar los puntos con sus dedos y el chico volvió a reaccionar, parecer se había calmado un poco, la doctora se tranquilizó un poco.

-Al parecer los medicamentos han surtido efecto, pero aún no sabemos que tiene, sentencio mientras se disponía a revisar el parte médico una última vez antes de decidirse a hacerle un lavado de estómago, el cual no habían podido hacer antes por falta de material.

-Llévenlo de inmediato…..

Pero fue interrumpida por el paciente, quien se levantó e intento ahorcarla, ella trato de quitar sus manos pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte, los enfermeros y demás personal la ayudaron a quitárselo de encima, lo cual consiguieron con mucho esfuerzo, el chico cayó al suelo y empezó a gritar cosas inentendibles, su piel ya se había tornado de color negro, se revolvía en el piso, de pronto dejo de moverse.

Chiyo se acercó rápidamente al muchacho que aún tenía los ojos abiertos.

Sakura nunca llego a su salón, en su lugar se dedicó a buscar a su amiga Ino, pero no la encontró, así que decidió ir a su casa para hablar con ella y contarle todo.

Al llegar a la casa de Ino su mamá la recibió pero le dijo que no podía verla ya que estaba muy enferma, que desde en la tarde tenía una fiebre muy alta.

-¿Cómo está? Pregunto Sakura muy preocupada.

-Ella está bien, solo necesita descansar, ya…ya fue con el médico y le dio medicina, dijo que se repondría a más tardar mañana.

-¿puedo entrar a verla?

-¡No!

Sakura se sorprendió en la forma en que la mamá de Ino le respondió, incluso le cerró el paso en la puerta.

-Es que necesita descansar mejor espérate al lunes de seguro se sentirá mejor e ira a la escuela, le dijo la señora, allá la puedes ver, añadió.

Sakura dudo un momento pero pensó en que la madre de Ino tenía razón, si tenía fiebre debía descansar, así que dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa. En el camino recordó a Gaara y sintió pesar en su corazón, su amigo había estado enamorado de ella y sin embargo no se dio cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

- _¿Es mi deber corresponderle?,_ se preguntaba ella, _todo lo que tuvo que pasar hasta ahora, él sabía y vio toda la historia con Naruto y luego con Sasuke, ¿Cómo se sintió todo este tiempo?_

 _Sera mejor visitarlo en el hospital, creo que estaba un poco lejos así que será mejor ir de una vez y…_

Los pensamientos de Sakura fueron interrumpidos por su celular, contesto de inmediato porque era el número de Gaara.

-¿Gaara? ¿Cómo estás?, dijo ella esperando escuchar la voz de su querido amigo.

-¿Sakura?, pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado de la bocina.

-S...si….soy Sakura, respondió ella al reconocer la voz de Izumi, la madre de Gaara, ¿Cómo esta Gaara?

Al oír la pregunta de la chica, la madre de Gaara rompió en llanto.

-¿Señora? Dijo Sakura temiendo la respuesta.

-Mi hijo…..mi querido hijo…. ¡Está muerto Sakura!, la voz de la mujer se quebró y no paraba de llorar, Sakura estaba en shock, lagrimas caían de su rostro, no lo podía creer.

-Sakura debo preguntarte, decía la mujer con voz desconsolada, ¿mi hijo no te dijo nada?

-No me dijo nada, el solo se lanzó contra mí, el no dijo nada, pero... ¿cómo es posible? ¿Muerto? ¡No es verdad!, grito ella.

-Es verdad, mi hijo….la voz de la mujer fue interrumpida por el llanto.

-¿Dónde está?, pregunto ella con lo que le quedaba de voz.

-Te mando la dirección, dijo la mujer y colgó.

La mente de Sakura quedo en blanco.

**Hola querido lectores, gracias por seguir mi historia y una disculpa por no ser constante, pero ciertas cosas de escuela y demás me han tenido ocupada, he visto que me han dejado comentarios y les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, aún sigo aprendiendo y he de decir, con vergüenza, que se me ha olvidado como responder a los mensajes que me dejan, una disculpa. Sin embargo ahora cuento con tiempo y tratare de usarlo para terminar esta historia, espero me sigan apoyando y de nuevo muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic. Saludos **


	9. Chapter 9

Era un día soleado, aquel sábado Sakura salía de su casa al lado de sus padres, todos vestidos con ropas de color negro.

El ataúd de Gaara estaba en medio del patio de la casa, Sakura no había dicho una sola palabra desde el día anterior. Ella había ido tan rápido como pudo al hospital, solo llego para confirmar lo que la madre de su amigo le dijo, Gaara estaba muerto, no pudo pasar más allá de la recepción pues no era un familiar cercano.

Izumi había ido a su encuentro y ambas lloraron en medio del pasillo del hospital, paso mucho para que se calmaran.

-Dime Sakura ¿notaste algo raro en mi hijo?, le pregunto la mujer mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas.

-No señora, los últimos días que lo vi, él se veía normal, alegre como siempre.

Ese día cuando llego a su casa se limitó a decirles a sus padres lo que había pasado, ellos entendiendo el dolor no preguntaron más y se comunicaron con Izumi para darle sus condolencias.

Sakura estaba parada frente al ataúd sin decir nada, tenía miedo de ver el cuerpo de Gaara, pero pensó que era su deber despedirse. Ella se acercó, respiro hondo y miro dentro del féretro y ahí estaba su amigo, parecía dormido pero había algo horroroso en él, la piel de su amigo era de color negro, como si se hubiera quemado, Sakura dio un grito ahogado, Gaara se veía horrible, el contorno de sus ojos era de color morado y verde, pero lo que más perturbo a Sakura era la mueca de su mejor amigo, tenía la quijada desencajada y sus pómulos parecían haber realizado movimientos imposibles antes de morir.

Sakura dio un paso atrás, las náuseas al fin llegaban a su cuerpo, las lágrimas también caían de su rostro, su madre a penas llego a tiempo para sostenerla antes de que se desmayara.

Sakura abría los ojos, estaba recostada en una habitación completamente blanca, miro instintivamente a su lado derecho y vio a Gaara sentado en una silla.

-Al fin despertaste Saku, le dijo él con su habitual sonrisa.

-¡Gaara! Grito ella que se paró de golpe y lo abrazo, pero Sakura noto que Gaara se alejó como si fuera una imagen.

-Sakura ¿aún no entiendes? Le pregunto mientras mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Es un sueño? Pregunto ella temerosa.

-Sí, contesto él mientras le indicaba que se sentara.

Sakura se acomodó y aclaro su garganta.

-Gaara yo….

-Lo sé no te preocupes.

-Yo….tu eres mi mejor amigo y yo…..fui tan…, pero el llanto interrumpió las palabras de Sakura.

-Te amo Sakura, desde hace años, es una lástima que no lo notaras, pero….siendo justos yo tampoco te dije nada, dijo Gaara con una expresión melancólica.

-¡Perdóname! Suplico ella.

-Sakura…no tengo nada que perdonarte, nada de esto ha sido tu culpa, fui yo, en ese momento Gaara se interrumpió a sí mismo, -¿Fui yo?, ¿Qué hice yo? ¿Por qué lo hice?

-No entiendo Gaara….

Sakura lo pensó unos segundos mientras veía la cara confundida de su amigo y comprendió lo que aquella imagen de Gaara trataba de hacerle entender.

-¡Tú nunca habrías hecho nada para dañarme o dañarte a ti mismo!... ¡Gaara! dime ¿Quién fue?, pregunto Sakura de forma desesperada y por respuesta solo obtuvo una media sonrisa confundida de Gaara.

-¡Adiós Sakura!, dijo él mientras su imagen se alejaba.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor!, gritaba ella mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, sintió que tropezaba y justo cuando iba a caer al piso abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Su vista tardo en acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana, volteo inmediatamente a su derecha esperando ver a Gaara, pero ahí no había nadie, la habitación estaba vacía, a lo lejos escuchaba voces de personas que platicaban y otras que lloraban.

- _¿Fue un sueño?,_ _creí ver a Gaara, él se despido de mí…..es verdad Gaara murió y estoy en su funeral,_ las lágrimas de Sakura calleron de nuevo, se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó. Al mirar mejor el cuarto donde estaba se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Gaara, sintió un puñal que atravesaba su corazón y se quedó mirando al vacío.

Kakashi llegaba a la casa del Gaara, se presentó ante la madre y le dio sus condolencias, busco con la mirada a Sakura pero no la vio, sabía que ella estaría muy mal, pues a pesar de lo que paso antes ella debía querer mucho al muchacho. Decidió acercarse al ataúd y dejar una flor de color blanco, cuando vio el cuerpo de Gaara no se sorprendió, ya lo había visto antes.

- _Rin…_ pensó mientras la imagen de una sonrisa le venía a la mente.

Sakura se puso de pie y miro las cosas de Gaara, todo era normal, sus ojos se posaron en un cuadernito de color rojo que había cerca de una foto donde estaba ella. Primero admiro al foto, eran ellos dos en un día de picnic que habían organizado un domingo, Sakura sonrió recordando lo que habían comido ese día, luego tomo el cuaderno y lo abrió sin pensar y la pagina que mostro la hizo derramar aún más lágrimas.

Era una página escrita con una de las más bellas letras que Sakura había visto en su vida, era un poema dirigido a ella.

Después de varios minutos Sakura dejo la habitación para reunirse con sus padres y acompañar a los padres de Gaara, pero algo le impedía salir de la casa, recordar el cuerpo de Gaara le producía pánico, casi estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero el terror la invadió y dio un paso atrás, choco contra alguien pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para ver quién era, unos brazos la rodearon y abrazaron con fuerza, Sakura sabía de quien era ese cálido abrazo y lloro una vez más.

-Naruto…..dijo ella con la voz entrecortada.

-Sakura, contesto la voz masculina, mientras la volteaba para quedar frente a frente.

Ambos se miraron mientras lloraban, Naruto un rubio alto de ojos azules la miraba con dolor, la llevo hacia la cocina y ella lo siguió sin dudar.

-¿Cómo estás?, pregunto el mientras se recargaba en el fregadero.

-Pues….mal….él era mí mejor…

-Sí lo sé, él era mi amigo también, es increíble como paso esto, apenas ayer hable con él por teléfono, dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dolida.

-¿Hablaste con el ayer? ¿Qué te dijo?

-El muy tonto me hablo para disculparse conmigo porque….porque él se había enamorado de ti y que según fue por su culpa que tú me dejaste, pero que ya no podía evitarlo más y ahora iba luchar por ti y hacerte su novia, dijo Naruto mientras aun lloraba.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Yo le dije que no entendía, pero que no tenía ningún problema, que tú eras libre de elegir y que sabía que él era un gran chico…. En este punto Naruto rompió en llanto y ya no pudo hablar.

Sakura no sabía que pensar ¿Gaara culpable de que ella y Naruto terminaran?, no lo entendía del todo pero estaba segura de que Gaara si era su amigo de verdad ya no importaba que hubiera hecho.

Algunos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente pero ya no le importaba y soltó a llorar junto a Naruto.

Kakashi se había cansado de esperar a Sakura y decidió buscarla por su cuenta, camino y reconoció a otros maestros y alumnos de la escuela, la mayoría lamentaba la corta edad del muchacho, se acercó a la casa y entro, escucho unas voces a los lejos y vio que eran dos señoras que hablaban en voz baja en la sala, siguió su camino y noto a un señor sentado solo junto a una ventana, parecía como fuera de sí.

- _Debe ser el padre de Gaara,_ pensó Kakashi.

Siguió su camino en busca de Sakura, quería abrazarla y confortarla para que supiera que no estaba sola. Se dirigió a la cocina y alcanzo a ver una cabellera rubia, era un chico alto, iba a asomarse discretamente pero la voz del chico lo detuvo.

-Sakura estoy contigo.

-Naruto…gracias, dijo ella mientras trataba, inútilmente, de detener sus lágrimas.

Naruto la tomo por los hombros y la pego a su pecho, ambos se fundieron en un íntimo abrazo, los dos tenían muchas cosas que discutir pero la tristeza era mayor, Gaara había sido su amigo y ahora debido a su muerte se volvían a ver, cuanta rabia sentían los dos ya que se responsabilizaban por esta tragedia, cada uno tenía sus razones.

¿Cómo vivirían de ahora en adelante cargando ese peso en el alma?, Sakura se sentía terrible por no haber notado los sentimientos de su amigo antes y Naruto lamentaba enormemente las últimas palabras que le dijo a Gaara.

Los sentimientos eran demasiados fuertes y tristes, ninguno sabía qué hacer con ellos, Naruto acaricio su cabello y la miro a los ojos, ninguno de ellos estaba en sus cabales y de un momento a otro empezaron a disculparse y decirse cosas sin sentido aparente.

Kakashi escucho con atención tratando de unir la conversación, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, no sabía si seguir escuchando o alejarse de ahí, esa era una conversación importante e íntima para su Sakura no debía intervenir y por otro lado sentía muchos celos de no ser quien estuviera abrazándola y brindándole apoyo.

- _No puedo estar celoso en un momento así, debo ser maduro y estar calmado, pero…Sakura…ella me hace estar fuera de mi….últimamente no puedo estar tranquilo…._

Kakashi había decidió entrar en la cocina y abrazar a Sakura sin importar que pero vio cuando el chico rubio tomo la cara de Sakura, de su querida Sakura y la beso, su corazón se rompió cuando Sakura correspondió el gesto del chico, pasaron algunos segundos y Sakura alejo a Naruto de golpe.

-¡No! ¡Esto no está bien!, grito ella mientras se tocaba los labios.

Kakashi se alegró por la acción de la chica pero decidió no seguir de fisgón y se alejó de ahí.

-Sa…Sakura perdón, se disculpó el rubio muy apenado…yo no supe que me paso, mi cuerpo solo reacciono, dijo él dando dos pasos atrás.

-Tranquilo yo…tampoco sé muy bien que paso.

-Necesito hablar contigo seriamente sobre muchas cosas, dijo Naruto.

-Sí, ya tendremos tiempo para hacerlo, dijo Sakura intentando componerse y saliendo de la cocina.

Naruto salió atrás de ella pero se fue a sentar al lado contrario de donde estaban los padres de Sakura y se quedó en silencio.

Sakura por su parte se fue al fondo del patio, sola y sumergida en sus pensamientos, uno de ellos dedicado exclusivamente a Gaara, recordó todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntos y lanzo un suspiro al aire en señal de adiós a su querido amigo.

Sakura no fue a la escuela por dos semanas, estaba tremendamente deprimida y no quería salir por ningún motivo. El lunes había tratado de comunicarse con Ino pero sin éxito, el martes al fin se había podido comunicar con ella y cuando le conto lo de Gaara ella no pareció darle importancia, solo se limitó a decirle a Sakura que ya saliera y dejara de perder el tiempo, a Sakura se le hizo extraño pero no le dijo nada y solo le colgó.

Se sintió sola, también había recibido un mensaje de Naruto pero no le respondió, lo que era peor para ella, Kakashi no le había llamado ni mandado un mensaje, así que se sumergió en una depresión.

Al fin durante la tercera semana se decidió a salir e ir a la escuela para hablar con alguien que pudiera ayudarla, inmediatamente pensó en Shisui y una plática con él podría serle de mucha ayuda.

De camino a la escuela todo se le hizo monótono y aburrido, albergo una pequeña esperanza de encontrarse con Kakashi en el camión y el destino pareció darle ese consuelo.

Sakura vio subir a Kakashi, el asiento al lado de ella se encontraba vacío, pero él siguió de largo y ni siquiera disimulo no haberla visto, Sakura no supo que pensar pero no hizo nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta pero se esforzó en esconder sus lágrimas y pensar en otra cosa.

Kakashi por su parte había tenido unas semanas difíciles, primero el asalto al estudio de grabación donde casi muere y después un encuentro desagradable con un viejo conocido, no quería poner a Sakura en peligro por su culpa y había decidido alejarse de ella lo más posible.

Al bajar del camión ninguno se dirigió la palabra o una mirada siquiera, ambos se fueron a paso apresurado. Sakura llego a su salón y llegaron a ella montones de recuerdos sobre Gaara, trato de calmarse y entro a su salón, ahí la recibieron sus otras amigas, la abrazaron y reconfortaron, ella agradeció el gesto y espero ver a su amiga Ino pero no llego a clase, al terminar esta decidió preguntarle a las demás.

-¿Han visto a Ino? Pregunto Sakura

-A veces viene a clase y otras no, contesto Ten-Ten.

-¿Ino?, pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

-Si, dijo Temari, -Últimamente ha cambiado mucho al igual que Sai, ellos dos actúan extraño.

Sakura no sabía que pensar, Ino no era ese tipo de persona así que pensó en buscarla, le dejo llamadas y mensajes pero sin ninguna respuesta. En lo que Ino se decidía a contestarle fue a buscar a Shisui para hablar con él.

Llego a su oficina y él la recibió con gusto y hablaron un buen rato sobre las cosas que le preocupaban a ella referente a la muerte de Gaara. Sakura se sintió un poco liberada de la carga emocional que sentía y salió de la oficina de Shisui un poco más positiva.

Camino por la escuela y no pudo evitar ver fragmentos de momentos con Gaara, en la cafetería, en clases, en los pasillos y jardines. De pronto alzo la vista y se encontró con Kakashi de frente, para ambos fue sorpresivo y se quedaron estupefactos.

-Kakashi, dijo Sakura

-Sakura…yo…dijo Kakashi de manera vacilante – _¿Es que acaso no me puedo alejar de ti?_ Pensó él.

-¿Cómo estás? Pregunto ella.

-Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso Sakura.

-Estoy…manteniéndome, contesto ella.

-Yo estoy conteniéndome, dijo el de una manera muy sugestiva, Sakura al instante se sonrojo porque recordó aquel beso con Kakashi semanas atrás.

Platicaron un rato como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentaron en una banca y se dejaron llevar por la conversación. Al fin se despidieron para ir cada quien a su clase, de cualquier forma se verían a la última hora.

- _Sakura…me gustas….no, es más que eso, Sakura estoy enamorado de ti,_ pensó Kakashi durante la última hora de clases, - _debo tomar la fuerza necesaria y protegerte a cualquier costo._

En algún lado de la ciudad en una exclusiva zona, Orochimaru miraba con evidente lujuria la fotografía de una chica de cabello rosa.

-¡Tú vas a ser mía!, declaro al tiempo que bebida un vaso de vino.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi despertaba como de costumbre en su habitación, miro al buro que tenía a su izquierda y observo la foto que estaba encima, en ella se veían a tres chicos sonrientes, uno de ellos era Kakashi del lado contrario se encontraba un chico de cabello negro que llevaba puesto unos lentes graciosos y en medio de ellos dos había una sonriente y linda niñita de cabello castaño con la cara pintada con unas líneas moradas.

Kakashi recordaba aquel día, ellos eran los mejores amigos y ese día habían ido juntos a un festival cercano a su casa, Rin, que era el nombre de la chica, se había emocionado con "los pinta-caritas" e inmediatamente corrió a pintarse. Obito, el chico de cabello negro se la había pasado todo el día tratando de impresionar a Rin puesto que estaba enamorado de ella, esto a Kakashi lo mantenía entretenido y le servía para molestar a Obito.

Kakashi se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de los divertidos momentos, se levantó de la cama y se fue a bañar. Una vez dentro se enjabono y comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, por un momento su mente no pensaba en nada, de pronto al tocar su hombro derecho un dolor punzante le quito la calma.

Era una herida profunda, aún no había cicatrizado y el contacto con el jabón le dolía, pero no iba a olvidar esa herida nunca o por lo menos no hasta que devolviera el favor.

Dos días después de la muerte de Gaara, Kakashi fue a reunirse con unos contactos para obtener información sobre los movimientos de Orochimaru. Desgraciadamente su reunión había sido una trampa y se encontró cara a cara con la mano derecha de Orochimaru, un hombre de cabello blanco al que le apodaban "Kabuto", nadie conocía su nombre real y odiaba que le preguntaran sobre eso.

-Vaya vaya que sorpresa, dijo Kabuto al tiempo que le daba un puñetazo a Kakashi.

Él cayó al suelo pero inmediatamente se incorporó como pudo e intento devolverle el golpe, pero no le fue posible pues otros dos hombres lo sujetaron por detrás, Kakashi estaba a punto de mostrarles de lo que era capaz pero de pronto su vista se nublo y perdió la conciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontró completamente a oscuras, no podía ver nada pero el olor del lugar era nauseabundo tanto que apenas contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Dónde _estoy?_ Se preguntó mientras sentía sus manos y pies atados a algo, de repente escucho una respiración no muy lejos de él y supo que no estaba solo, trato de no hacer ningún ruido y escucho con atención.

-¡Agua!, dijo una voz femenina del otro lado, Kakashi se sorprendió por la súbita petición, trato de calmarse y seguir quieto.

Se escuchó un ruido como de un metal arrastrándose, se oía algo muy pesado seguido de pasos pesados que se iban acercando hasta llegar, a lo que supuso debía ser la puerta, se escuchó otro ruido pero esta vez acompañado de cadenas y una luz invadió todo cegando por un momento a Kakashi.

-¿Quieres agua no?, dijo una voz varonil.

Kakashi trato de mirar pero solo vislumbro una silueta borrosa, la luz le lastimaba demasiado los ojos.

-¡Si! Quiero agua, contesto la voz

-Ya sabes el precio.

-S…si yo….hare lo que me pidas….ya no aguanto más…

-Buena chica, dijo la voz y se oyeron pasos seguidos de un movimiento de cadenas

La luz comenzaba a lastimarle menos a Kakashi y las imágenes eran un poco más claras, disimulo y no dijo nada. Kakashi tenía de frente a la mujer que había pedido agua, era una chica de cabello negro, tal vez de veinte años o más, no supo distinguir pues ella tenía la mayor parte de su cabello cubriéndole la cara, frente a ella estaba una silueta que Kakashi creyó reconocer, era un tipo alto de cabello mediano alborotado pero era imposible verle la cara pues tenía puesta un mascara blanca con rayas rojas.

El hombre de la máscara comenzó a tocar a la mujer, rasgo el vestido roído que ella tenía puesto y dejo al descubierto su cuerpo.

La mujer quería gritar y patalear pero sabía que si hacía eso la golpearían como otras veces y no le darían de comer ni de beber, los años ahí al fin habían terminado con su mente, ella ya no quería sentir nada quería salir de ahí como fuera.

El hombre abrió las piernas de la joven y comenzó a embestirla como una bestia insaciable, él gritaba y gruñía como si fuera una animal, la joven se limitaba a soportar aquella tortura sin quejarse e incluso fingió que le gusto y lo animo a seguir.

Kakashi quería gritarle que parara pero se dio cuenta que su inmovilidad se debía a algo más que las cadenas en sus extremidades, no era capaz de articular una sola palabra, algo parecía tener adormecida su lengua, por más que quería realizar cualquier movimiento no podía hacer nada. Él sentía nauseas tan solo de escuchar el espectáculo a unos pasos, opto por cerrar los ojos y tratar de ignorar los gemidos y movimientos.

Al terminar el hombre le dio de comer y beber a la chica, Kakashi ya tenía los ojos abiertos y trataba de ver la cara de aquel tipo, pero la máscara que llevaba puesta no se había movido en aquel salvaje ataque.

-Linda chica, bebe toda el agua, dijo el enmascarado.

La chica bebía el agua como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero no solo era desesperación, era un éxtasis inexplicable, la muchacha parecía poseída por la lujuria mientras tomaba del agua pues gemía y hacia movimientos lascivos que, en una situación normal, habrían excitado a Kakashi al máximo.

- _¿Qué le habrá dado de beber?,_ intentaba adivinar qué clase de droga podrían estarle suministrando, además él se encontraba en una situación similar pues estaba paralizado.

Después de que la chica bebió toda el agua comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, el tipo de la máscara rio y salió de la habitación sin prestar atención a Kakashi. La chica comenzó a decir cosas que dejaron sorprendido a Kakashi.

-¡Quiero más agua! Mmmmmm ¡quiero más!, gritaba y gemía la mujer

-Ya sabes cuál es pago, contesto una voz masculina que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta aunque no era el mismo hombre era otro con una máscara diferente o eso le pareció a Kakashi.

Ese hombre se acercó a la chica y de nuevo, al igual que el tipo anterior, la tomo, abrió sus piernas y la hizo suya. Kakashi presencio de nuevo todo aquel acto, la chica, el hombre y toda esa basura.

Se dio cuenta que lo que le daban a la chica de beber le hacía llegar a una especia de éxtasis, en el que también se le olvidaba todo, como si reiniciaran su mente cada veinte minutos, se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado el ahí y aquella mujer cuanto tiempo habría sido la diversión de esos sujetos.

Kakashi calculo que habían pasado alrededor de dos días desde que despertó, casi no durmió, había sentido ganas de defecar pero de un momento a otro se le iban las ganas y no entendía porque.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Kakashi pensó que sería otra rutina de sexo con la chica de al lado, pero esta vez fue diferente, la chica no había dicho nada y el hombre encendió las luces del cuarto.

La luz lastimo los ojos de Kakashi pero trato de resistirlo, los hombres enmascarados entraron, eran tres y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la habitación como si inspeccionaran el perímetro, Kakashi se dio cuenta que estaba en una especia de recamara, además de él se encontraban otros tres hombres colgados.

-El asesino que copia, dijo uno de los hombres.

Kakashi levanto la vista y vio una máscara de mono mirándolo, no podía decir nada.

-Bájalo es hora de que lo interroguemos, ordeno el hombre.

Los otros dos lo descolgaron de las cadenas y se lo llevaron arrastrando.

Fue llevado a otra sala que tenía sillones de color café, lo dejaron en el suelo y se fueron de la habitación, Kakashi sintió que poco a poco recobraba la fuerza de sus extremidades y se levantó.

Intento averiguar dónde estaba, intento abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro, camino por el cuarto lo examino, había unos sillones, ninguna ventana y un espejo al fondo, se miró al espejo y vio su inmundicia, tenía suciedad en todo su cuerpo, literalmente estaba lleno de mierda, sintió asco por sí mismo y no había nada con lo que pudiera limpiarse.

- _Es seguro que así me quiere ver Orochimaru,_ pensó.

De pronto una puerta secreta se abrió detrás de él y apareció Kabuto con una gran sonrisa, Kakashi inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él, pero sus fuerzas se habían ido, así que sus golpes tenían la fuerza de un niño de diez años, para Kabuto resulto muy fácil sacarlo de combate.

-Das pena, le dijo mientras se reía con malicia.

Kakashi sintió impotencia por toda la situación y sentía que ese sería el lugar de su muerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Dos años, contesto rápidamente Kabuto, -¿O tal vez más? ¿O menos?, se preguntaba de manera burlona.

Kakashi entendió que no le sacaría ninguna verdad a ese sujeto y dejo de lado las preguntas, él se rindió y se quedó inmóvil, dispuesto a morir.

-¿Te rindes tan pronto? ¡No es divertido!, dijo pateándolo en el estómago mientras Kakashi no oponía ninguna resistencia, Kabuto pareció harto de la poca "participación" de su invitado.

-Mátame de una vez, le dijo en voz baja.

-No es divertido si es lo que quieres, necesito verte sufrir, pero verte así de miserable no es muy satisfactorio ¿Qué deberé hacer para lograr mi cometido?, Kabuto fingió pensar un rato hasta que un pensamiento pareció fulminar su mente.

-Usare a Sa-ku-ra, dijo alto y claro.

Kakashi no mostro reacción alguna, pero dentro de su mente no sabía si ya tenían a Sakura en sus manos o apenas andarían tras ella, sintió una rabia incontenible porque sabía que le harían lo mismo que a la chica que tenía como compañera de celda, no dejaría que tocaran a Sakura.

-No sé de quién hablas, dijo intentando mentir.

-No finjas, mira, al decirlo Kabuto le enseño la foto que Suigetsu les había tomado a Kakashi y Sakura se besaban en las escaleras de la escuela.

Kakashi se quedó mudo de terror, temía por la seguridad de Sakura, junto las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban dispuesto a dar su vida ahí, con tal de que Kabuto no se acercara a Sakura, sabía que aún quedaba Orochimaru pero tenía la firme convicción de que Itachi y Shisui no se detendrían para eliminarlo, al menos el acabaría con Kabuto.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi salto sobre Kabuto dispuesto a matarlo a mordidas si era necesario, sabía que probablemente él tendría un arma y refuerzos pero no le importo, sabía que tendría que dar su vida, con suerte Itachi estaría buscándolo y tenía la esperanza de que encontraran a Sakura con vida y a salvo.

Kabuto quedo sorprendido porque de acuerdo con sus cálculos Kakashi no debía ser capaz de moverse ni de tener fuerzas, trato de defenderse pero Kakashi no lo dejaba, le daba golpes tras golpe y lo mordía. Kabuto trataba de sacar algo de sus pantalones, Kakashi supuso que buscaba un arma y se lo impidió por todos los medios posibles.

-¡Ayuda!, gritaba una y otra vez Kabuto, Kakashi pensó que de un momento a otro entrarían otros para apoyarlo, pero nadie parecía responder a la súplica de Kabuto que se veía superado por la furia de Kakashi.

Se enfrascaron en una pelea mano a mano, ambos luchando por su supervivencia sin darse cuenta del alboroto que sucedía afuera.

De pronto irrumpieron en la habitación, eso desalentó a Kakashi pues pensaba que serían los aliados de Kabuto o peor aún Orochimaru mismo, pero su corazón se alegró al ver a Itachi parado frente a ellos, Itachi los separo, sacó su arma y puso una bala en la frente de Kabuto, el cuerpo cayo en seco y la sangre mancho todo el piso, mientras sus sesos quedaron regados por la habitación.

Kakashi le dijo a Itachi todo lo que presencio y le dijo de los otros prisioneros.

-¡Sakura! ¿Está bien?, ella ¿Dónde está?, preguntó el de manera desesperada intentado salir en su búsqueda pero Itachi lo detuvo.

-¡Ella está bien! le repitió Itachi por lo menos tres veces antes de que Kakashi lo escuchara y se calmara.

Al saber que Sakura estaba a salvo cayo exhausto.

Despertó en su departamento, escucho música a lo lejos y un olor a sopa inundaba el lugar, el estómago le demandaba comida, intento levantarse y noto una sonda conectada a su brazo derecho, se la quitó muy despacio sin hacer ruido y se levantó, no sabía si estaba a salvo o quien más estaba con él, su corazón se tranquilizó cuando vio a lo lejos a Itachi en la cocina.

-Hola, dijo Kakashi con un tono pesado.

-Hola, contesto Itachi, mientras ponía dos platos en la mesa –siéntate, le dijo señalando la comida.

-¿Qué paso?, pregunto Kakashi mientras se sentaba y tomaba la cuchara frente a él.

-Notamos que despareciste a las tres horas de que te raptaron, no pudimos rastrearte de inmediato pero nadie en la Agencia se dio por vencido, nos tardamos un poco pero con ayuda de una división especial de informática pudimos rastrearte con ayuda de tu teléfono y algunos truquillos, le dijo Itachi.

Kakashi sonrió de manera melancólica.

-Te alimentamos por medio de una sonda y así recuperaste tus fuerzas, además sacamos parte de la droga que te habían inyectado, Itachi hizo una pausa, desgraciadamente cuando llegamos ellos ya habían asesinado a los otros.

-¡¿Qué?! Se alteró Kakashi

-Pareciera que sabían que íbamos a ir, todos ellos habían sido masacrados con un arma de alto calibre, ninguno quedo vivo, bueno excepto tú, dijo mirándolo.

-¡Maldición! Otra vez ese sujeto nos vio la cara, se lamentaba Kakashi mientras recordaba todo.

-Es probable, pero al menos acabamos con Kabuto, dijo satisfecho, -sobre Sakura no te preocupes, ella no fue tocada por nadie de ningún modo, pusimos algunos agentes para cuidarla pero al parecer no ha salido de su casa.

Kakashi respiro aliviado.

-Kakashi, dijo Itachi en un tono frio que lo preocupo –Había numerosas cámaras en ese lugar, todas ellas trasmitían a otro punto, posiblemente al escondite de Orochimaru….Kakashi ambos sabemos que a ese ser le gusta divertirse con "experimentos", la forma en que dimos con el sitio donde estabas fue muy raro y sospecho que fue Orochimaru quien nos dejó saber dónde te tenían atrapado.

-¿Fue planeado no? Pregunto Kakashi muy desanimado.

-Eso parece y me temo que Orochimaru obtuvo lo que buscaba con su experimento.

-¿Quién era la chica de cabellos negro largo? Había una chica en la habitación en donde me tenían, nunca supe su nombre pero quisiera saber quién era, dijo Kakashi mientras recordaba la violación de aquella chica.

-Era una vendedora de cosméticos, suponemos que llego a la casa equivocada y fue raptada, sus padres la buscaron por años pero nunca dieron con su paradero, ellos ya fueron notificados de su muerte.

-¿Años?

-Si ella estuvo en cautiverio por seis años, le dijo Itachi mientras se levantaba de la mesa y depositaba su plato en el fregadero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado?, pregunto con temor –Kabuto me dijo que había estado ahí por dos años….

-Semana y media, le contesto, al oír aquello Kakashi se liberó de un peso enorme.

- _Me mintió…. que alivio,_ pensó Kakashi

Itachi fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón, Kakashi dejo su plato a medio comer y fue al lado de su amigo.

-Te gusta Sakura ¿verdad?, pregunto Itachi de pronto.

-Sí, me he enamorado de ella.

-Pues debes alejarte de ella, le dijo Itachi –Si sigues con ella solo correrá peligro, es posible que Orochimaru sepa de su existencia y de la forma en que la miras.

Kakashi quedo helado por la sugerencia de Itachi, pero no había falla en su lógica, mientras Orochimaru siguiera suelto Sakura no estaría a salvo, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que a Rin, la primer chica a la que amo y que debido a su torpeza como agente había sido raptada por Orochimaru y después asesinada frente a sus ojos.

-Descansa este fin de semana, de todas formas yo ya me he descubierto, Orochimaru debe saber que ambos somos maestros de una escuela, nuestra carta sorpresa es Shisui, quien sigue sin revelarse, ya no podemos fingir que no pasó nada, solo nos queda seguir nuestra rutina de maestros y proteger a todos los que podamos.

Kakashi asintió resignado.

- _¿Podré olvidar a Sakura?,_ se preguntó.

Itachi se despidió y dejo a Kakashi descansando. Al salir del departamento de su amigo solo pudo pensar en que tenía que proteger a la chica de la que se había enamorado: Sakura y en aquel día en que le notificaron de la desaparición de Kakashi:

 _Itachi había sido comunicado del rapto de Kakashi e inmediatamente se había puesto a rastrearlo, no se había preocupado mucho por su amigo porque sabía muy bien que el solo podía defenderse de cualquiera._

 _Pero un día antes de salvar a Kakashi le llego un mensaje misterioso a su cuenta de correo con dos fotos adjuntas, una era de Sakura esperando el autobús por la mañana y otra de otra chica que se parecía a Sakura, o eso pensó Itachi, la chica en cuestión tenía el pelo rosa y corto como el de Sakura, estaba de espaldas y atada de manos y pies mientras un hombre enmascarado la violaba. Esa foto hizo enfurecer a Itachi, tato que rompió la pantalla del ordenador de un golpe, enloqueció con la idea de que Sakura fuese raptada y usada para los viles propósitos de Orochimaru._

 _Salió en busca de respuestas y violo su propio código, llego con un informante de Orochimaru al que tenía ubicado y lo golpeo casi hasta matarlo con tal de que le diera una pista sobre donde estaba Sakura, sus otros compañeros lo habían seguido y lo detuvieron a tiempo, el sujeto hablo y con esa pista Itachi fue capaz de rastrear la ubicación de las fotos._

 _El día que fueron a salvar a Kakashi y Sakura, se habían mandado agentes a la casa de la chica para asegurarse de que sus padres no fueran otras víctimas tampoco, lo agentes en cubierto fueron como técnicos de cable muy amables que entablaron amistad con los padres de Sakura para sacarles información y saber si habían notado algo raro alrededor de su familia y si es que se habían dado cuenta de la desaparición de su hija._

 _Itachi llego a la guarida de Kabuto y ataco con todo lo que tenía, masacro a cuanto enemigo se encontró y a quien dejaba medio vivo le interrogaba sobre la chica con pelo rosa que tenía, solo uno le dijo en que habitación estaba. Itachi corrió de inmediato hacia donde le habían dicho estaba esa chica de cabello rosa a la que los maleantes violaban durante todo el día._

 _Abrió la puerta y se encontró en una habitación nauseabunda en todo aspecto, vio a dos hombres colgados y muertos por lo que parecían ser disparos, pero su atención se centró en un cuerpo femenino visiblemente esquelético y torturado, estaba encima de un charco de sangre, Itachi sintió desfallecer cuando vio que estaba muerta, se dio cuenta de que el cabello de la chica era muy largo y de color negro._

 _-Pueden ser extensiones de pelo, además pudieron habérselo pintado, pensó y decidió voltear el cuerpo para terminar con su tortura, respiro cuando vio que aquella chica no era Sakura, entonces pensó que le habían mentido y que se encontraría en otra habitación, estaba a punto de volver en su cacería cuando miro algo rosa en una esquina de la habitación: era una peluca._

 _Itachi la tomo y salió de ese inmundo cuarto visiblemente furioso, busco cuarto por cuarto hasta que llego a un cuarto "de control", había muchos monitores que vigilaban cada centímetro de ese lugar, en ninguno de ellos vio a otra mujer con la descripción de Sakura, veía como sus hombres entraban y aniquilaban a todo enemigo. Otro monitor apartado llamo su atención, vio a Kakashi, desnudo peleando con Kabuto, decidió ir a ayudarlo y acabar con ese enfermo lugar, puso atención a la parte de arriba del monitor y vio una pequeña notita._

 _ **ELLA NO ESTA AQUÍ PERO LA TENDRE MUY PRONTO**_

 _-Fui engañado, pensó Itachi y salió rápidamente para ayudar a Kakashi._

 _Una vez controlada la situación, los agentes inspeccionaron todo y se enteraron que las cámaras puestas ahí estaba transmitiendo a otro lugar pero que no podían rastrearlo, Itachi les ordeno que siguieran esa pista sin importar que._

 _Después le llego una llamada de los agentes que habían sido enviados a casa de Sakura, le informaron que ella estaba a salvo en su hogar, que la habían visto con sus propios ojos cuando bajo a pedir algo a su madre y que al parecer los padres no habían notado nada raro._

 _Itachi respiro aliviado, pero no le duro mucho el gusto porque con todo lo que hizo se había descubierto su debilidad y si Sakura no era un objetivo antes, ahora si era un blanco obligado de Orochimaru._

 _Se revisaron las identidades de todos los ahí implicados y dieron aviso a los familiares de los prisioneros, mientras tanto Itachi llevaba a su amigo para que le dieran tratamiento, con la fortaleza de Kakashi lo más seguro es que estaría respuesta al día siguiente y así había sido._

Itachi respiro hondo y trato de olvidar todo aquello, era mejor usar su tiempo para relajarse un poco, acomodar sus sentimientos y pensar en una buena forma de proteger a su querida Sakura. De todas formas los otros agentes seguían tras la pista de la señal y le informarían si encontraban algo.

Por su parte Kakashi uso el fin de semana para pensar y relajarse, dejar ir toda la tensión, podría parecer frio pero necesitaba estar bien despejado para poder proteger a la mujer que amaba.

Orochimaru se encontraba viendo la foto de Sakura, la miraba con extrema lujuria, saber que ella era el objeto de deseo que Kakashi y de Itachi lo excitaba, tenía que hacerla suya y esos dos debían ser testigos, sería su nueva diversión, los mantendría vivos solo para ver como la pervertía hasta el punto de desear la muerte o mejor aún hacer que ella fuera capaz de matar a cualquiera de ellos con tal de dejar de sufrir.

De pronto alguien toco a la puerta.

-Pasa, ordeno Orochimaru.

Sasuke entro un tanto curioso y consternado.

-¿Por qué no ayudaste a Kabuto?, pregunto el pelinegro.

-Ya no me era útil, ahí había acabado su misión, además se apresuró demasiado con los planes por eso ya no me importo lo que le pasara, contesto con frialdad.

Sasuke miro la foto que Orochimaru tenía en las manos.

-¿Sakura? ¿Por qué te interesas en alguien como ella?, pregunto tratando de esconder inútilmente su preocupación.

Orochimaru era demasiado listo y se dio cuenta de que para Sasuke, esa chica significaba más que una compañera de la escuela.

-Eres como tu hermano, sentencio mientras le hacia una seña a Sasuke para que saliera.

Él sabía que las órdenes no se desobedecían y de mala gana salió de la oficina.

- _Cuanta diversión me vas a dar pequeña,_ pensó mientras miraba la foto y se desbrochaba los pantalones, dejado al descubierto su miembro erecto.

Sasuke salió a buscar a Karin en busca de respuestas, ella le dijo que posiblemente Orochimaru tenía interés en esa chica porque se había besado con Kakashi y era perfecta para vengarse de él.

Sasuke no supo que hacer así que ya no pregunto más, solo quería torturar a su hermano y sabía que solo estando con Orochimaru lo lograría, así que decidió no hacer nada y mandar todo a la mierda. Tomo su "dosis" del día y después se fue con Karin a su cuarto, ahí la hizo suya de una manera salvaje, ella gritaba y gemía como no lo había hecho nunca, lo arañaba y mordía por todos lados mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez sin compasión, no le importaba si a Karin le gustaba o no, solo quería poseer algo, en su mente se imaginaba a Sakura en lugar de Karin y eso le excitaba aún más, golpeaba a Karin y le gritaba, la ofendía. Parecía fuera de sí lleno de éxtasis sin igual y con una lujuria desmedida, así siguió hasta que se hartó de la chica, quien ya había caído desmayada momentos antes.

Así Sakura había estado tres semanas en su cuarto deprimida por lo de Gaara ignorando el peligro que ahora la acechaba muy de cerca.

Después de ese tiempo había decidió salir y se había encontrado con Kakashi de nuevo, no sabía porque pero lo veía diferente como cambiado, aun así esperaba ansiosa el final de la clase para reunirse de nuevo con él y declararle su amor dejaría de lado las niñerías, sabía que su maestro le gustaba y necesitaba decírselo a como dé lugar, no quería tener nada de que arrepentirse, se lo debía a Gaara y a ella misma.

- _Le declarare mi amor a Kakashi, si me va a rechazar que sea dé una vez,_ pensó, en su corazón sabía que podría ser correspondida, recordaba el beso y todas aquellas platicas con Kakashi.

Ilusionada salió de prisa y corrió a la parada de autobús, Kakashi ya estaba ahí esperándola, ella se paró frente a él y con la cara visiblemente roja le dijo:

-Kakashi ¡me gustas mucho!


	12. Chapter 12

_*Al fin el capítulo esperado con Lemon, la verdad no sé si me he pasado un poco pero espero que los disfruten, lo catalogo como Lemon fuerte así que donde empieza y termina he puesto asteriscos para aquellas personas que no quieran leer esa parte, espero les guste y gracias por leer*_

Kakashi quedo perplejo ante la confesión de la chica, no sabía que responder, él sin duda la amaba pero en su cabeza recordó las palabras de Itachi "aléjate de ella o sufrirá como Rin".

Miro a Sakura con una expresión lastimosa, ella no supo que significaba aquella reacción, se acercó a Kakashi quedando a un paso de distancia; Kakashi se puso nervioso pero su rostro no se inmuto, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, pensó que tal vez Kakashi no sabía si corresponderle por ser su alumna.

-Kakashi yo...tú me gustas en serio, no creas que es un amor pasajero o algo por el estilo, le dijo mientras se acercaba más a su maestro a la vez que el retrocedía como un gato temeroso.

-Sakura…yo lo siento, creo que me malentendiste, yo no te veo más que como una alumna muy inteligente, le dijo mientras sentía que su propio corazón se partía al ver el rostro desilusionado de la chica que amaba, pero tenía que hacerlo si la quería tener a salvo.

Al escuchar tales palabras el corazón de Sakura se quebró, sintió un nudo muy grande en su garganta, sus manos le temblaban, pero era lo suficientemente madura como para entender que Kakashi solo era sincero y era ella quien se había hecho ideas equivocadas todo este tiempo.

-Ah...yo lo siento ¡era broma!, le mintió ella tratando de disimular el llanto.

Kakashi trato de acercarse pero ahora ella fue la que se alejó.

-¿Sabes algo? Se me olvido una cosa en el salón debo regresar, ¡nos vemos!, le dijo ella para después correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la escuela, Kakashi solo vio cómo su amada Sakura se alejaba mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Sakura llego a la escuela y se fue hacia las escaleras en donde ella y Kakashi habían tenido aquel beso tan apasionado. Se sentó y lloro amargamente, se lamentaba por haber sido tan tonta.

-¿Sakura estas bien?

Escucho a su espalda, era la voz de su amiga Ino.

Sakura no se contuvo y le conto todo a trompicones a su amiga, Ino se limitó a escuchar pero sin un interés real. Sakura lloro en los brazos de su amiga.

-Ya deberías dejar de llorar, lloras por todo ¡eres muy tonta!, le dijo Ino, a lo que Sakura se quedó perpleja ante tal actitud de su amiga, ella nunca la había tratado así bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero estaba tan dolida que creyó que su amiga tenía la razón.

-Pero yo… de verdad lo quiero Ino

-¡Pero él a ti no!

-¿Qué hago? ¿No soy bonita? Pregunto Sakura muy decaída

-No lo eres, a decir verdad te falta arreglarte más, tal vez por eso no enamoraste a Kakashi, se ve que es un viejo pervertido, ¿nunca notaste como me miraba en clase de educación física?, esas palabras fueron una puñalada para Sakura quien ya no supo que decir.

Se sumió en pensamientos demasiado tristes, _que tonta había sido_ eso pensaba Sakura cuando noto que su amiga Ino no paraba de reír como frenética.

-¿Ino estas bien?

-¡Claro mejor que nunca!

-Pero ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Me rio de ti, eres muy estúpida.

-¡Oye eres mi amiga pero no me insultes!

-¿O si no que?

-¿Oye que te sucede Ino?

-Nada, estoy mejor desde que he descubierto nuevas sensaciones en mi vida, deberías probar conmigo, aunque será mejor que no, eres demasiado santurrona para eso.

-Ino…

-Es mejor que me vaya, Sai me está esperando, estar con él es divertido además de que nos divertimos con Sasuke y su novia la pelirroja, dijo Ino relamiéndose los labios.

Sakura no sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras ¿esa era su amiga?

-¿Qué quieres decir?, pregunto Sakura fingiendo no entender nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Te lo explico con dibujitos?, Sai y yo hacemos intercambio de parejas con Sasuke y la pelirroja, es sumamente interesante, ellos si saben cómo hacer gozar a una mujer de verdad, yo sé que tu no me entiendes, dijo con una risita burlona –Sasuke ya me conto lo niña que eres, dicho esto soltó una carcajada.

-Pensé que eras mi amiga, dijo Sakura intentando hacer que su amiga reaccionara.

-Ya no somos amigas, ya no más, te odio Sakura….espero no volverte a ver, le dijo la rubia quien se alejó dando pequeños brincos de felicidad mientras tarareaba una canción.

El mundo de Sakura dio un giro de completo, Gaara había muerto, Ino la había abandonado y Kakashi había rechazado su amor. Cansada de todo se fue a su casa, de todas formas Kakashi ya se habría ido.

No espero el autobús, camino, no le importaba nada de lo que le pasara.

Kakashi no se había ido, solo se escondió para mantenerla vigilada, esa sería su misión personal, de ahora en adelante no se despegaría de ella, sabía que Sakura no lo querría cerca, pero lo estaría cerca a como dé lugar.

La vio salir y la siguió a una distancia prudente al igual que Itachi y otros dos agentes quienes estaban asignados a su seguridad, debían vigilar a Sakura, pues era seguro que Orochimaru fuera tras ella, debían aprovechar esta oportunidad para atraparlo.

La vieron llegara a su casa, desde ese momento ella seria vigilada por dos hombres que se habían enamorado de ella.

Pasaron los días y semanas, la relación entre Kakashi y Sakura se había roto por completo, después de aquella confesión ninguno se dirigía la mirada, ni siquiera en clase. De hecho, Sakura se había acercado mucho a Itachi, quien le habría ofrecido consuelo y consejos, a veces comían juntos e incluso se acompañaban a casa. En ese tiempo Itachi había convencido a Kakashi de ser el encargado de rastrear a Orochimaru por todos los medios, mientras que él se encargaría de la seguridad de Sakura

Respecto a Ino, tal como le había dicho aquella noche, dejaron de hablarse, Sakura había intentado hablar con ella en varias ocasiones, pero era inútil, Ino siempre la alejaba incluso la corrió de su casa un día que fue a buscarla. El rendimiento escolar de su amiga había disminuido y faltaba mucho a clases, al parecer solo iba para coquetear con otros chicos, de Sai no sabía nada, había preguntado por el un par de veces a los maestros pero estos tampoco tenían información

Kakashi se había concentrado en buscar a Orochimaru mientras que Itachi pretendía conquistarla poco a poco.

De Orochimaru no había ninguna pista nueva, era como si se hubiera esfumado pero Kakashi sabía que su objetivo era hacer que se confiaran y atrapar a Sakura en el momento menos esperado.

Kakashi se encontraba trabajando en la oficina de la Agencia, cuando escucho unas voces femeninas hablando acerca de los días y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado cerca de tres meses alejado de su querida Sakura.

Pensó en intentar hablarle o algo por el estilo, durante todo ese tiempo él sufría por no poder tenerla cerca o hablarle, se había prometido alejarse, había dejado de dar clases a los grupos de Sakura para tener más tiempo de investigar.

Era de noche cuando llego a la escuela de Sakura y aparco su automóvil cerca de la parada de autobús, quería verla ese día, era como si el destino le dijera que la viera. Espero un buen rato hasta que la vio dentro del carro de Itachi en el asiento del copiloto, Kakashi se sintió aliviado porque no habría lugar más seguro para su chica que con uno de los agentes más preparados.

La vio sonriente y eso alegro su corazón, desde aquel día había notado como poco a poco la sonrisa de Sakura se había apagado pero ahora volvía a surgir.

Al verlos irse los siguió sin otro pensamiento que el de servir de apoyo a Itachi por si algo llegara a ocurrir, el carro llego a la esquina de la nueva casa de Sakura, Kakashi sabía que ella se había mudado para empezar a vivir sola gracias a que consiguió un excelente trabajo como asistente médico.

Vio que Itachi se bajó y le abrió la puerta a la chica, ella tendió la mano y bajo del auto, Kakashi estaba satisfecho con ver a Sakura tan jovial y feliz, estaba a punto de arrancar el carro cuando noto algo raro.

Itachi tomo a Sakura por la cintura y la beso, Kakashi casi sale del auto para separarlos cuando vio que Sakura, quien en un principio lo alejaba, ahora correspondía el apasionado beso, aunque algo forzado. Kakashi miro aquel cuadro y supo que su amigo también se había enamorado de ella, quien en este tiempo solo tomo ventaja.

- _¡Que imbécil soy!,_ pensó.

Regreso la mirada a la pareja y vio que Sakura se alejaba apresuradamente y se metía a su departamento mientras que Itachi regresaba a su auto con una sonrisa y se iba de ahí.

Kakashi siguió a Itachi hasta su casa, donde lo confronto.

-¡Eres un traidor!, le grito Kakashi para después darle un puñetazo en la cara, Itachi no vio venir el golpe y cayó al suelo, se paró tan rápido como pudo y ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea donde no se veía claro quién sería el ganador.

Sakura entraba a su casa algo asustada y confundida, Itachi la acababa de besar y ella le había correspondido.

- _¿Qué hice?,_ se preguntó mientras se tiraba en el sillón.

Todo lo que le había sucedido la seguía atormentando, sabía muy bien porque había besado a Itachi, Sakura quería comprobar si sentía lo mismo que con aquel beso a Kakashi, pero no fue así, no sintió nada, aun su querido maestro ocupaba toda su mente. Se fue a la cama sin tener la mínima idea de que Kakashi ahora se batía a golpes con Itachi por ese beso.

Al día siguiente Itachi no fue a la escuela, al parecer se había reportado enfermo y el maestro Yamato había tomado su lugar como suplente.

Sakura se extrañó pero aun así le mando un mensaje:

 _Itachi ¿estás bien?, espero que te recuperes muy pronto, tus clases siempre son geniales, te quiero mucho_

Luego le mando otro texto:

 _Sabes algo, respecto a lo de la otra noche, será mejor que lo olvidemos ¿no?, es que la verdad te valoro mucho como amigo y no te quisiera perder._

Sabía que es mensaje era muy claro y si aun así Itachi no lo entendía pues ella se lo dejaría claro si se llagaba a poner muy pesado.

La semana paso e Itachi no regresaba a dar clases, era viernes y Sakura salía muy feliz de la escuela porque las vacaciones de dos semanas ya comenzaban, ya había hecho planes para salir con Temari y las demás chicas, incluso había hecho planes con Naruto para reunirse y hablar por fin de todo y dejar claro muchos asuntos entre ellos.

El trayecto a su casa fue normal, pero justo en la esquina un auto color negro dio la vuelta derrapando, quien conducía era Kakashi, Sakura se sorprendido mucho de verlo y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa él hablo:

-¡Súbete ahora!, le ordeno él con suma preocupación.

Por alguna razón que desconoció ella le hizo caso de inmediato sin hacer preguntas.

Kakashi arranco el carro y condujo por mucho tiempo, ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que Sakura noto que estaban entrando en la carretera muy lejos de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos?, pregunto temerosa, dispuesta a llamar a la policía, no había visto a Kakashi en tanto tiempo y de pronto el volvía y ella solo se subía a su auto _¿Qué estaba pensando?_

-Estas en peligro yo te cuidare mejor que nadie en este mundo, le dijo el mientras aceleraba, al oír aquellas palabras Sakura enrojeció, pero pensó inmediatamente que Kakashi estaba jugando con ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

Kakashi tomo aire y le conto un poco sobre Orochimaru, pero no le dio grandes detalles de él, le conto que su amiga Ino había caído en garras de esa droga al igual que Sasuke y que sospechaban que Gaara habría muerto debido al consumo de esa porquería. Sakura no sabía que pensar, solo escuchaba a Kakashi.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?, pregunto ella incrédula.

-Los maestros nos dimos cuenta y comenzamos a indagar, mintió

-¿Todos los maestros? ¿Por eso faltan?

-Así es, también Itachi, con quien te llevas tan bien, dijo él en un tono de reclamo, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Sakura.

-Sí, me llevo bien con Itachi, es muy lindo él si me ve como una mujer, dijo ella muy molesta pues recordaba el rechazo de unos meses atrás.

Kakashi quedo mudo ante la afirmación de la chica y no dijo más hasta que llegaron a su destino: una cabaña algo escondida dentro de un bosque a miles de kilómetros de la ciudad. Sakura seguía a Kakashi por aquel bosque, habían dejado el auto atrás y caminaban por la tierra húmeda.

Sakura aun dudaba de si Kakashi decía la verdad, pero decidió creerle, sabía que Gaara había actuado muy raro y sus ojos se veían extraños, sin mencionar que Ino había cambiado completamente, parecía como si otra persona hubiera tomado el cuerpo de su amiga.

-¿Los podemos ayudar?, al fin pregunto Sakura

-Eso espero

Sakura entristeció y cuando miro hacia adelante vio una hermosa cabaña de dos pisos rodeada de un bello jardín lleno de flores de todos los colores.

-Es aquí, dijo Kakashi.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí?

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sea seguro que regreses a tu casa, le contesto el mientras le abría la puerta y le hacia una señal para que pasara.

Sakura entro con desconfianza y se sorprendió al ver una cabaña tan acogedora.

-Espero que te guste, dijo él con un tono muy sexy.

Sakura no respondió y se limitó a recorrer el lugar.

-¿Dónde dormiré?, pregunto fríamente.

-Arriba hay dos cuartos escoge el que más te guste.

Sakura subió a la planta de arriba y eligió el primer cuarto al que entro, era bonito y estaba decorado con pétalos de flor de cerezo, eso la hizo sentir extraña y feliz a la vez, sonrió.

Se sentó en la cama y trato de checar sus redes sociales, pero su teléfono parecía muerto, ni siquiera encendía.

- _Maldición,_ pensó

Bajo de nuevo y le pregunto a Kakashi por ropa para ella, él señalo una gran valija a lado de las escaleras y le dijo que en ella había todo tipo de ropa, que él se había encargado de poner todo lo necesario para ella. Sakura la miro y en verdad era una maleta enorme, la cargo y se la llevo a su cuarto mientras se imaginaba a Kakashi de compras en el centro comercial.

La tarde caía, Sakura se había auto recluido en su habitación pero comenzaba a hacer mucho calor, abrió la maleta y busco algo más ligero para ponerse, encontró unos shorts de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes. Pero su cuarto se sentía muy caliente así que decidió bajar para dejar que su cuarto se enfriara un poco.

Vio a Kakashi preparando la cena, este la escucho bajar y se giró para no verla, pues aún se sentía mal por haberla rechazado.

-Aún no está lista la comida, le dijo muy sonriente.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto Kakashi?, le pregunto muy molesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?, le pregunto sin voltear.

-Tú ya me rechazaste Kakashi ¿Por qué me tratas como si fuera especial? ¿Por qué me cuidas? Si fueras un maestro común solo me habrías advertido que me cuidara y ya ¿A qué juegas? ¿A enamorar a la estúpida?

-TE AMO, dijo él

-¡Mientes!, grito dando un puñetazo en la mesa

-Es verdad: ¡te amo!

-¡No es cierto! Tú solo me ves como una niña, tú me lo dijiste, dijo ella llorando, ¡me abandonaste!

Kakashi se quedó en silencio apago la estufa y se quitó el delantal que tenía puesto.

-Me aleje de ti para protegerte, el tipo ese Orochimaru quiere vengarse de mí y sabe que tú eres mi debilidad, pensé que si me alejaba de ti tu estarías a salvo.

-¿Cómo puedo estará a salvo así? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme sufrir de esa manera?

-Sé que Itachi te gusta Sakura pero yo...

-¡No es verdad!

-Los vi besándose.

-Si lo bese pero no sentí nada de amor ni pasión esa pasión que solo sentí conti… Sakura se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Kakashi se giró y miro a Sakura, tenía los ojos llorosos.

Ella sintió temor y corrió hacia la planta alta a refugiarse en un cuarto, Kakashi la siguió, él la había tomado por una de sus muñecas en el esfuerzo ella cayó al suelo junto a él, quien interpuso su cuerpo para que ella no se lastimara.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente.

-Te amo Sakura, le dijo él mientras se acercaba más y más a sus labios.

Sakura se paró de un brinco y corrió de nuevo a su cuarto, Kakashi la siguió hasta la habitación y la acorralo contra la pared, gracias a sus clases de defensa personal ella se libraba de los agarres de Kakashi, él no se daba por vencido, pero no quería lastimarla de ninguna manera así que no utilizaba mucha fuerza.

-¡Sakura alto!, gritaba él.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres un mentiroso!

-No mentí, ¿no te das cuenta de que me he enamorado de ti?, solo me aleje para protegerte, pero ya no más, no permitiré que nadie me aleje de ti nunca más...yo pensé que era lo correcto.

-¿Cómo te puedo creer?, le pregunto ella llorando - ¡No me hagas sufrir más! Me sigues gustando Kakashi ¡¿Contento?! aun a pesar de besar a otro hombre solo pienso en ti, pero tú no tienes interés en mí.

Kakashi tomo la cara de Sakura y beso sus labios de una manera apasionada, como aquel día en las escaleras, Sakura se resistió al principio, pero sus deseos eran más fuertes, podía sentir el peso de Kakashi oprimiéndola contra la pared, sentía su respiración caliente y comenzó a sentir como las manos de su maestro se paseaban por sus glúteos.

-Tienes que creerme Sakura te amo.

Sakura se separó de Kakashi con calma y lo miro a los ojos, vio sinceridad en ellos.

-Te... te amo Kakashi, le contesto ella –Pero si me vuelves a hacer sufrir no te lo perdonare nunca ¿entendido?, le dijo ella con una mueca como de molestia.

Kakashi rio ante la cara de la chica y la abrazo para besarla nuevamente.

-Vamos a cenar, la comida ya estaba casi lista, espero te guste, le dijo el tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la cocina.

Durante la cena ambos volvieron a platicar como antes y de todo lo que hicieron en el tiempo en que no se vieron, parecía que no había pasado ninguna pena sobre ellos, reían y se divertían.

Al final la noche cayo y Sakura quedo rendida en el sofá, Kakashi la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, la puso en su cama y la dejo ahí para que descansara, él se fue a su habitación y durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente Kakashi se levantó muy temprano e hizo el desayuno para Sakura, ella se sorprendió al verlo cuando despertó.

\- ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué es esto?

-Es el desayuno, espero que te guste.

-Gracias, le dijo ella mientras se incorporaba para poder comer bien.

Pasaron parte de la mañana platicando y Kakashi aprovecho para contarle un poco más de él, le revelo que era un agente especial, sin precisar mucho en los detalles. Al terminar Sakura parecía sorprendida, pero se alegró de que le tuviera confianza, aún tenía dudas, pero mejor se las reservaría para otro momento.

-Gracias por contarme, le dijo y después lo beso.

-Bien ya es tiempo de que sepas defenderte mejor, le dijo Kakashi.

-Yo me defiendo bien

-Si eso lo vi ayer, pero aun te falta experiencia, vamos te entrenare para que seas invencible.

Sakura acepto muy divertida, se cambió de ropa a un pants deportivo y una blusa holgada de color azul. Kakashi le enseño movimientos básicos de defensa y practicaron los que ella ya sabía para perfeccionarlos. Pasaron dos días de esta manera, eran las mejores vacaciones que Sakura pudo haber pedido.

Durante la tarde del tercer día los dos se encontraban en la sala platicando como lo habían estado hecho en esos días, hasta que Kakashi le pregunto a Sakura sobre Ino y Sasuke.

-Ella me dijo cosas hirientes y me dejo de hablar, aun así, es mi mejor amiga yo no la abandonare y si puedo hacer algo para ayudarla lo hare, le dijo Sakura muy decidida.

-Eso está bien Sakura, nunca abandones a tus amigos, pero ¿Qué cosas te dijo ella?

-Pues...me dijo que no era atractiva y que por eso no te había podido enamorar, dijo ella algo apenada.

-Sabes que es no es así ¿verdad? Tú me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi en el autobús, dijo el sonriente.

\- ¿Tú me viste?

-Claro que te vi, pero se disimular muy bien, ese día iba tarde, pero me alegré pensando que me había encontrado con una linda chica.

*Advertencia: Lemon fuerte a partir de aquí*

Sakura se sonrojo y le dio un beso a Kakashi, este le correspondió y ambos quedaron abrazados en el sillón. Sakura se sentía muy feliz por las palabras de Kakashi, pero de pronto sintió algo duro cerca de sus piernas que le comenzó a lastimar, bajo su mano y lo tomo, pensando que sería algo que Kakashi había dejado en su bolsillo.

Cuando lo toco supo que no era algo ajeno a Kakashi, Sakura se puso roja.

-Pe...Perdón yo...dijo muy nerviosa.

-Tócalo, dijo él muy tranquilo.

\- ¿Tocarlo?, pregunto aún más nerviosa.

-Tú me pones así Sakura, estoy muy duro... si debo ser sincero me he contenido mucho tiempo, pero ya no puedo más, te deseo Sakura, quiero tenerte...hacerte mía, dijo él para después besarla.

Sakura no dejaba de sostener el miembro duro de Kakashi, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que hacer primero, besarlo, acariciarlo o soltar esa cosa tan dura que tenía en su mano. Por su parte Kakashi estaba decidido a satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

\- ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?, le pregunto él

Sakura se sonrojo y quedo muda, Kakashi sonrió lascivamente, inicio besando el cuello de Sakura, primero comenzó con ligeros roces de sus labios contra su piel, a lo que ella reacciono con pequeñas risitas.

\- ¿Se siente bien verdad?, le pregunto el con una voz demasiado sugerente al oído.

-Si, contesto ella tratando de ocultar su excitación.

Después continúo lamiendo su oreja resbalándola hasta los hombros, en ese momento Sakura dejo escapar un gemido, ella intento reprimirlo, pero Kakashi no se detuvo y lamia, besaba y daba pequeñas mordidas en esa zona mientras que Sakura comenzaba a retorcerse y sentía un calor que recorría su cuerpo.

Kakashi movía sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Sakura de una manera muy superficial, esto hacía que ella deseara cada vez más que la tocara por debajo de la ropa, él fingía no darse cuenta y seguía jugueteando un poco, ella se retorcía cada vez más y su voz se tornaba más aguda o chillona según trataba de hablar. Él le dio un beso apasionado ella le correspondió abrazándolo con sus dos manos, por su parte las manos de Kakashi no se habían quedado quietas y se dirigieron a los pechos de Sakura.

Sin previo aviso las manos grandes y fuertes de Kakashi se metían bajo la blusa de Sakura provocando que sus pezones se excitaran de inmediato, ella gimió muy alto y se retorció en un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, él se deshizo rápidamente de la blusa y el sostén arrojándolos fuera de su vista.

Sakura quedaba frente a él con sus senos al descubierto y visiblemente excitada.

\- ¿Estas bien?, pregunto Kakashi sin despegar sus manos de los pezones de Sakura, ella solo asintió con la cabeza de forma positiva.

-Te voy a enseñar algunas cosas mi querida Sakura, le dijo para después comenzar a bajar los pants que ella llevaba puestos así se quedó solo con sus pantaletas de color blanco y se sonrojo mucho.

-Bueno creo que no es justo que solo tú enseñes piel, dijo Kakashi quien se paró del sillón y se quitó toda la ropa, Sakura quedo estupefacta y fascinada con el cuerpo de su maestro, era poseedor de un físico envidiable, en lo primero que se fijo fue en los grandes y musculosos brazos que tenía, estaban perfectamente torneados, después sus ojos se posaron en sus pectorales bien trabajados y sin dudarlo su vista bajo hasta su entrepierna.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver el miembro erecto, grande, grueso y húmedo de Kakashi, este de inmediato noto el interés de la chica por su "amigo" y comenzó a masturbarse frente a ella, Sakura sonrió tímidamente y con algo de vergüenza al ver lo que Kakashi hacía.

Él la miraba muy fijo mientras jalaba una y otra vez su pene, se relamía los labios al notar que Sakura comenzaba a tocarse los pechos mientras veía como el comenzaba a jadear un poco. Detuvo la masturbación y regreso con Sakura al sillón y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna por encima de las bragas que aún tenía puestas.

-¿Qué haces?, pregunto ella con un poco de miedo mezclado con excitación.

-Esto debe hacerse con cuidado mi querida Sakura, dijo para después darle un beso, -Te hare disfrutar como te lo mereces, eres hermosa Sakura, ¿sabes algo?, dijo mientras quitaba su mano de la entrepierna depositándola en sus pechos para acariciarlos mientras que con la otra mano rodeaba el cuerpo de su amada sirviendo de apoyo para su espalda.

-¿Qué?, pregunto ella visiblemente excitada.

Kakashi se le acerco, la abrazo con sus dos manos y se acercó a su oído.

-Esta noche hare que te olvides hasta de tu nombre, juntos experimentaremos el placer en su punto máximo mi amor, dicho esto Kakashi la beso muy apasionadamente y su mano derecha bajo de nuevo hasta su entre pierna en donde comenzó a acariciar la parte intima de Sakura, ella quiso gemir pero los labios de Kakashi besándola se lo impidieron.

Él sobaba cada vez más rápido y ella sentía que perdía la razón, su cuerpo se movía sin que ella se lo pidiera, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los expertos dedos de aquel hombre, dejo de besarla y bajo su cabeza para empezar a lamer sus pezones rosados y excitados. Dentro de su cabeza Sakura deseo ya no tener puesta su ropa interior quería que Kakashi la tocara bien sin nada más que sus dedos y ella.

Kakashi ya había notado el deseo de Sakura pero quería que ella se lo pidiera, quería hacerla explotar de placer hasta que no pudiera y le suplicara que la tocara más, él estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no sucumbir antes que ella y se mantenía al ver el rostro de placer de Sakura, ella hacia muchas caras pero en general eran de puro placer. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sakura no pudo más.

-Ka…..mmm..ahhh..¡Kakashi!, grito ella jadeante, él solo se quedó en silencio esperando.

-¡Quiero más!, grito ella para después ahogar su propia voz en gemidos de placer.

Kakashi no se tomó su tiempo y con un movimiento brusco deslizo las bragas de la chica y las dejo en el suelo, él ahí pudo apreciar el sexo de su amada, se veía hermoso y sexy a sus ojos. Con ayuda de su cuerpo abrió las piernas de Sakura dejado una perfecta y completa visión de su vagina y con sus dos manos comenzó a acariciarla, tocarla y meter sus dedos por donde se deslizaban.

Sakura se retorcía en placer y solo repetía el nombre de Kakashi mientras que él se regocijaba con todas las reacciones de su amada. Con sus dedos hizo que Sakura gritara y gimiera de manera incontrolable por veinte minutos, en ese punto ella solo podía decir: ¡más! El la besaba de manera intermitente, le daba algunas mordiditas en sus pezones y lamia un poco sus muslos cuando Sakura se arqueaba lo suficiente para poder alcanzar.

A Sakura le daba vueltas la cabeza y solo podía pensar en una sola cosa: Kakashi.

Él se detuvo de súbito y Sakura dio una gran bocanada de aire, respiro normalmente y trato de bajar el ritmo de su respiración, le sonrió a Kakashi, ella se sentía aliviada de que esa experiencia terminara, no porque no le haya gustado si no porque sentía que realmente estaba a punto de perder la razón, miro a Kakashi y le sonrió muy feliz.

-Kakashi me ha enca…, quiso decir ella pero la boca de su maestro en su intimidad se lo impidió, él estaba resuelto a volverla loca de placer y no pudo pronunciar una oración comprensible a los pocos minutos ni ella sabía que quería decir y se limitó a gemir y gritar muy alto. Kakashi lamia, mordía y succionaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, aumentaba y bajaba la velocidad disfrutando escuchar la melodiosa voz de Sakura.

Después de un rato ya no se contuvo más, busco sus pantalones que estaban a un lado del sillón y saco rápidamente de su bolsillo un condón, lo destapo y se lo coloco en su miembro erecto. Una vez hecho esto comenzó a masajear con el la intimidad de su alumna hasta que poco a poco lo introdujo, ella parecía un poco tensa y curiosa por la situación pero la calmo con un beso, siguió intentado hasta que sintió que algo "se rompía" y logro penetrar por completo: ella grito.

-¿Estas bien?, pregunto jadeante Kakashi.

-S... Sí, le contesto ella

-Voy a moverlo, le dijo mientras comenzaba con un ligero movimiento de cadera.

Sakura no sabía que pensar, ni siquiera podía pensar mucho, se sentía caliente de todo el cuerpo y sentir el pene de Kakashi dentro de ella la hacía sentir muy lujuriosa y extraña de cierta manera, no podía describirlo pero sentir su duro miembro la excitaba cada vez más y deseaba que esa sensación nunca se acabara.

-Ya no me puedo contener más, perdón, dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba con fuerza las caderas de Sakura, ella no entendió bien a lo que se refería hasta que sintió la primer embestida fuerte de Kakashi.

El ritmo fue aumentando y Sakura enloqueció de placer y lujuria, cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo y el de Kakashi se movían al mismo ritmo y él también gemía y enloquecía de placer junto con ella. Kakashi no daba tregua y no bajaba el ritmo mientras lamia los pechos de Sakura, después la velocidad de Kakashi llego a un punto increíble para Sakura y olvido todo: donde estaba, sus preocupaciones y hasta su nombre, el entraba y salía de Sakura a placer.

Kakashi había llegado al clímax y eyaculo dentro, eso le excito mucho, saco su pene y quito el condón haciendo que parte del fluido cayera en el estómago y muslos de la chica, por su parte ella había tenido tantos orgasmos que quedo rendida y débil en el sillón.

*Fin del Lemon*

Kakashi se acostó encima de Sakura y le dio un beso con ternura mientras se fundían en un íntimo abrazo.

Pasaron dos horas cuando Kakashi despertó, aún seguían en el sillón, pero se había despertado porque sentía frio, se incorporó con cuidado de no lastimar a Sakura y busco el origen de la corriente de aire: era una ventana que habían dejado abierta, fue y la cerro rápidamente, al ver a través de ella noto que era muy noche, más bien no sabía qué hora era o que día, pero eso no le importaba porque había pasado un día grandioso con la chica más sensual del planeta.

Regreso al sillón y vio a Sakura profundamente dormida, el sonrió al verla dormir tan plácidamente, la tomo entre sus brazos y subió con ella a la recamara. La depósito en la cama fue por cobijas extra y la tapo con sumo cuidado, después se acostó a su lado abrazándola quedando dormido pocos minutos después.

 _*NOTA: Bien creo que ha sido el primer Lemon fuerte de la historia, espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, gracias a quienes leen y dejan comentarios sobre mi fic sin ustedes creo que ya lo habría abandonado, ya he podido encontrar más tiempo para escribir y deseo poder terminar bien esta historia, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado *_


End file.
